Love Sanctuary
by RinoaDG
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que hay en el corazón de un caballero?, puede este tener en su mente algo más que su misión, su deber…?. CamxOC, AioxMar,MilxSha, PanxRad, HyoxOC,ShuxJun e HilxSig
1. Comienzo

_**Capitulo 1**_

* * *

¿Qué es lo que hay en el corazón de un caballero?, puede este tener en su mente algo más que su misión, su deber…?

Santuario

El atardecer en el santuario solo era interrumpido por los gritos de ataque de las jóvenes que entrenaban en el campo, era la hora en la que todas debían demostrar ante las demás el porque habían sido elegidas como amazonas. Entre ellas había una joven que lanzaba sus ataques ferozmente, nunca, jamás se dejaría vencer ni despreciar por nadie y con eso en su mente derribaba a su contrincante

- es suficiente para el entrenamiento de hoy, bien hecho amazona de plata Itza de Corona Austral – decía Marin deteniendo la pelea y señalando a la chica de largo cabello negro como la noche

- es buena, hay que admitirlo - comentaba Shaina mientras Geist de pie a su lado hacía un sonido de desprecio, la chica a su gusto no le parecía gran cosa

– no veo porque el escándalo, seguro yo podría derrotarla con facilidad- mencionaba mientras la joven de la que hablaban caminaba detrás de ellas

- me gustaría verte intentarlo- respondió con enojo Izta luego de escucharla burlarse de ella

- ¿Que te parece si lo intentamos ahora niña? sin reglas, tu y yo - termino Geist mientras que Shaina sólo observaba en silencio la pelea de las mujeres, le parecía un tontería que comenzara a molestarse entre ellas por simples palabras

- ¡basta ya! – gritó Marin- el entrenamiento termino y no habrá más peleas

- ¿y a ti quien te dio el poder de decir que podemos o no hacer? ¿o es que temes que la basura de Corona salga lastimada?

- ¿Como te atreves? – Itza comenzaba a perder la paciencia, no se quedaría inmóvil ante las palabras de aquella amazona

- Este es el templo de Athena y no lo ensuciaran con sus tonterías, si tienen algo que pelear les sugiero que lo hagan fuera de los dominios de su alteza.

Ambas chicas se detuvieron, pero no se dijeron nada mientras que con la mirada llena de odio y coraje bajo la mascara se juraban que se enfrentaran y que solo una surgirá del combate. Itza se retiro aún con la sangre hirviendo, estaba molesta pero de nada le serviría seguir pensando en el asunto, al menos no hasta que se enfrentara a esa mujer, iría a su cabaña y descansaría el resto del día, el viento soplo moviendo ligeramente el largo cabello negro que llegaba hasta su cintura, era una chica alta y fuerte, una gran guerrera, desde pequeña había sido entrenada no para ser solamente una amazona si no para nunca fallar ni dejarse vencer, el honor y su orgullo eran su fuerza y su motivo, por ello se enfurecía cada vez que alguien la retaba, demostraría que era digna de portar la armadura que había obtenido tiempo atrás, si así lo haría, lo había decidido.

No muy lejos de ahí, en las tierras de las doce casas, Milo el caballero dorado de Escorpio se introducía en el templo de acuario para visitar a su "amigo" que se encontraba meditando, pero que indudablemente ya se había dado cuenta de su presencia en el lugar

- ¿Que haces aquí milo? ¿acaso no piensas bajar al pueblo hoy?

- ¿Que te hace pensar eso? – replicaba Milo

- Por lo general esta es la hora en la que te escapas para recorrer tu camino al pueblo, donde seguramente perderás el tiempo con mujeres en bares toda la noche

- ¿Como puedes creer eso de mi?

- Milo no es noticia tu forma de pasar la noches, no porque estemos en tiempo de paz tienes una razón para ese tipo de comportamiento

- El mismo agrio y serio de siempre, deberías bajar conmigo algún día, creo que te hace falta - comentaba el escorpión pero Camus lo ignoraba por completo siguiendo con su meditación- En todo caso, NO, no pienso bajar esta noche, solo vine a avisarte que te llegó una carta de Cristal al santuario y vine a entregártela, ahora si me disculpas me iré a aburrirme a mi casa de Escorpio ya que tu me has arruinado mi noche – terminó mientras se retiraba bajo la mirada fría del caballero de los hielos quien ahora solo abría la carta enviada por su antiguo alumno

_"Maestro Camus de Acuario, me dirijo a usted para informarle que he encontrado algo o debería decir a alguien sorprendente, una niña que puede controlar los hielos sin siquiera haber sido entrenada de algún modo, le suplico nos visite nuevamente en Siberia para que pueda apreciar con sus propios ojos la capacidad de esta pequeña_

_atte. Cristal"_

Camus tan solo cerró la carta y regresó a su meditación, ¿que podría realmente ser tan sorprendente en dicha niña? En otra parte del Santuario se le entregaba a Marin un mensaje del gran patriarca igual de sorprendente

- Es un gran honor el que te han dado Marin- decía Aioria detrás de ella acercándose

- ¿de verdad? ¿Como saberlo Aioria, como saberlo? – decia en un susurro la chica mientras doblaba y guardaba el mensaje

- El patriarca solo permite que otros caballeros entrenen a los nuevos integrantes cuando confía en extremo en la fuerza, habilidad y capacidad del maestro

- ¿De verdad el gran patriarca puede pensar eso?, yo no sabría que pensar de él, su actitud cambia constantemente- comentaba la pelirroja mientras se giraba al caballero

- Marin eres una de las mejores amazonas – le decía mientras ponía una mano en su hombro – una gran guerrera créeme sabe lo que hace y le ha entregado una gran maestra a un futuro caballero – le dijo mirándola fijamente, para luego sonreírle y despedirse para regresar a su templo

Milo caminaba frustrado por los terrenos del santuario, después de las criticas de su amigo el acuariano su deseo de salir esa noche se había esfumado, así que no teniendo nada mejor que hacer salió a vigilar el santuario, estaba distraído cuando unas voces llamaron su atención, eran dos solados ocultos tras los matorrales a las afueras del área de las amazonas, estaba por actuar cuando una sombra se acerco a ellos.

- te lo digo, hay unas chicas tan hermosas en este lugar de verdad vas a sorprenderte

- pero si nos atrapan aquí nos meteremos en problemas

- no – dijo una voz delante de ellos – ya están en problemas- terminó Shaina amenazante mientras salía de las sombras, lanzo uno de sus poderes destruyendo el piso cerca de donde se encontraban los dos soldados que ahora estaban aterrorizados- tienen hasta la cuenta de tres para marcharse, si no quieren que los mate ahora - los hombres asustados salieron corriendo mientras que el caballero dorado que había visto toda la escena se acercaba a la amazona sonriendo.

- vaya no es mentira lo que dicen después de todo, en verdad asustas a los hombres – decía Milo tratando de hacer conversación con Shaina pero esta se dio media vuelta sin decirle nada dejando molesto al escorpión.

Más allá, en algún otro lugar del mundo era una noche llena de estrellas, en un gran salón se llevaba acabo un baile, una fiesta entre las familias más ricas de la nación, todos parecían disfrutar de la misma, todos excepto un niño que salía al pasillo de aquella mansión pues no soporta seguir en semejante fiesta

- ¿como pueden obligarme a venir a estas cosas?- dice mientras camina, sin embargo una risa musical llamo su atención, curioso decidió entrar al cuarto junto al lujoso salón, no era más que una sala para recibir visitas con un gran ventanal, pero lo que realmente llamo su atención fue la silueta de una niña un poco menor que él asomada a la ventana, fascinada por las miles de estrellas que brillan en el cielo.

- ¿Que es lo que te causa tanta alegría niña?

- jeje, ¿que no puedes verlas? mira – dijo jalando su brazo- mira cuantas estrellas, su brillo es tan hermoso, de colores tan diferentes

- ¿pero que dices?, todas las estrellas son blancas

- por supuesto que no, obsérvalas bien, fijamente, cada una tiene un color diferente y su brillo nunca es el mismo, ¿lo ves?

Aquel niño no entendía que era lo que esa niña le decía, para el todas las estrellas eran iguales y su brillo era blanco, siempre de la misma forma, estaba a punto de responderle cuando una pareja entro al cuarto

- hijo es hora de irnos, vaya veo que después de todo encontraste a la hija de nuestros viejos amigos – decía la mujer mientras el hombre se acercaba a ellos

- hijo mio ella es la pequeña Pandora

- ¿Pandora...?- repetía el pequeño de cabellos rubios y mirada dorada…

Otro día más llegaba al santuario y todos sus residentes iniciaban con sus actividades, algunos entrenando otros con guardias, todos y cada uno de ellos al servicio de la diosa Athena. Marin era una de ellas, comenzaba a realizar sus entrenamientos cuando algo la distrajo, era Aioria que miraba melancólico hacía el templo de Sagitario, era más que obvio que aún extrañaba a su hermano y a ella de alguna forma le dolía el verlo así

- ¿estas bien Aioria?

- Marin, no te sentí llegar, descuida no es nada solo viejos recuerdos, debo terminar mis deberes discúlpame – le decía retirándose del lugar y aunque a ella le desagradaba verlo así, sabía que tenía que darle espacio.

La tarde había caído ya, pero Itza no se sentía cansada y continuo con su entrenamiento, sentía que no era suficiente por lo que decidió continuar en las afueras del santuario, en el área rocosa del mismo, a decir verdad estaba prohibido aquel lugar, las paredes de aquellos riscos eran tan peligrosos que solos formaban un gran escudo para el santuario pues no cualquiera podría pasarlos y sin embargo era eso lo que llamaba su atención, era el lugar perfecto para entrenar.

Comenzó a subir por el risco con extrema habilidad, cada sanco, cada aumento de velocidad era un reto para ella, uno que confiaba podía vencer, sin embargo en el último salto la piedra en la que apoyó su pie se derrumbo desequilibrándola haciéndola caer inevitablemente, para su fortuna sus buenos reflejos le ayudaron a no hacer de la caída mortal pero lastimándose el tobillo. Sentía dolor pero tenía que levantarse, escucho entonces un par de voces cerca de ella

- mira nada más que tenemos aquí, una de las bravuconas amazonas, después de todo no son más que inútiles mujeres - comentaba uno de los sencillos guardias del lugar

- si eso parece, mira que venir a este lugar para herirse- decía otro de los guerreros

- idiotas dejénme sola

- cierra la boca niña ¿o es que quieres que te demos una lección?

- déjenla en paz, soldados - interrumpió una varonil voz desde el fondo

- ¿quien se atreve a ….?- callo el soldado al darse cuenta de quien se trataba, era nada más y nada menos que uno de los santos dorados - señor … nosotros

- váyanse ahora mismo

- si señor - gritaron los hombres mientras salían despavoridos, el dorado los vio irse con sus fríos ojos y cuando se habían perdido de su vista se acerco a la amazona caída.

- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto el hombre de forma seca

- ¿Quien dijo que necesitaba de tu ayuda?- le dijo la amazona con coraje – no necesito que me salven

- Como tu digas – contesto Camus dando media vuelta mientras Itza se levantaba, pero el fuerte dolor de su tobillo roto la hizo temblar y dejar salir un grito de dolor, Camus la miro y nuevamente se acerco posando su mano derecha en su herida, Izta estaba por reclamar cuando sintió el cosmos calido de Camus en su pie mientras que una fina capa de hielo rodeaba su tobillo proporcionándole un frío que calmaba su dolor

- Frío y calido al mismo tiempo – susurraba la joven

- Esto te hará sentir mejor, una vez que el hielo se derrita tu tobillo habrá sanado, se esta haciendo tarde regresa a las tierras de las amazonas si no quieres meterte en más problemas

-Espera … al menos puedo saber el nombre de quien me ha ayudado – le dijo de forma sarcástica

- Mi nombre es Camus, Camus de acuario – contesto con frialdad el caballero

- Un caballero dorado … ¿pero como es que no me lo dijiste antes?… por eso la actitud de "héroe" rescatando a damas en peligro – le pareció increíble que no lo conociera, pero sobre todo ya había escuchado suficiente de reclamos tontos así que le dio la espalda para marcharse pero nuevamente su voz lo detuvo

- Espera por favor… - tomo aire la chica y lo soltó – gracias por ayudarme – dijo con sinceridad, Camus la miro por un momento y luego respondió

- No fue nada.


	2. Encuentro

**Capitulo 2**

* * *

Otro día había llegado al santuario, los entrenamientos habían comenzado desde antes de los primeros rayos del sol, los ruidos de rocas rompiéndose terminaban con el silencio en la arena cerca de las doce casas, ahí Itza entrenaba bajo la atenta mirada de Mu de Aries. Sostenía con sus poderes rocas que luego estrellaba contra muros con gran fuerza. Arriba, sobre uno de los riscos se encontraba Camus, sorprendido de ver nuevamente a aquella amazona que apenas la tarde anterior había ayudado, hundido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta cuando Milo llego detrás de el

- vaya Camus no sabia que tus gustos eran tan destacables.. – le dijo sonriéndole

- ¿quien es ella?, no la había visto por aquí antes

- su nombre es Itza, caballero de plata de Corona Austral, dicen que es tan lista como Marin y tan terrible en carácter como Shaina… interésate combinación ¿no crees?

- ¿que hace Mu aquí con ella?

- Puede decirse que es como una especie de maestro para ella – Camus lo miro serio- veras, por lo que he escuchado tiene habilidad en la psicoquinesis pese a que ella no es un lemuriano o algo por el estilo, Mu es realmente el único que sabe usarla, así que el patriarca le ordeno ayudar a orientar sus poderes a la amazona

- Hmn- fue lo único que Camus expreso, Milo al ver la seriedad de su amigo decidió divertirse – sabes, puedo ver porque te atrae tanto, viéndola bien es exquisita, una verdadera belleza y te apuesto a que su rostro bajo esa mascara es hermoso

- No te hagas ideas ridículas – dijo el señor de los hielos sin mirar a sus compañero

- ¿Acaso dije algo que te molestara?, lo creas o no por lo menos ha llamado tu atención esta chica

- Ridículo – dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y se marchaba

- Sabía que se molestaría- Milo emprendió camino y bajo las escaleras frente al coliseo, los entrenamientos estaban hasta el máximo y los combates se habían vuelto una verdadera fiesta, se acerco para poder observar lo que volvía locos a los espectadores pero lo que había en el centro del combate lo dejo sorprendido. Shaina se enfrentaba a uno hombre del doble de su tamaño y fuerza, era enorme e incluso hacia ver frágil a la pobre amazona, sintió la tentación de detener el combate pero se detuvo en seco, Shaina comenzaba el ataque a una velocidad impresionante, tan rápida que aquel hombre no podía ni verla, entonces le sorprendió y sin más el ataque de la chica lo noqueo en un solo movimiento.

El publico enloqueció mientras que por la actitud de Shaina se notaba que disfrutaba de su victoria, realmente era una gran guerrera la amazona y ese combate había sorprendido totalmente a Milo, la observo mientras se marchaba y rió para si mismo, pues pensó que esa chica era más guerrero que dama.

El entrenamiento de Itza había sido interrumpido por un soldado que tenía el encargo de ir a buscarla pues el gran patriarca le había llamado, subió las escaleras con orgullo hasta toparse con las enormes puertas de la habitación, estas se abrieron y ante su presencia se encontraba el gran líder y vigilante del santuario, el único que tenía contacto con la diosa Athena.

- ¿me mando llamar gran patriarca? – decía mientras se arrodillaba

- así es pequeña, he visto tu progreso y creo que es el momento de encargarte una misión

- señor…

- necesito que encuentres algo para mi, un tesoro antiguo que debe regresar a estas tierras- Itza estaba más que feliz de hacerlo, esta sería su oportunidad de demostrar lo buena que era y no la dejaría pasar.

- Escuche que te marchas Camus – decía Shaka entrando al salón del templo.

- Así es, debo volver a Siberia, Cristal necesita de mi consejo y el patriarca me ha otorgado su permiso

- Ya veo, es un viaje de cambios

- ¿Disculpa?

- Tal vez descubras cosas Camus – le decía el rubio mientras se marchaba dejando asombrado a Camus.

Las blancas tierras de Siberia no habían cambiado para el, seguían siendo las mismas que había visto cuando entrenaba tiempo atrás, había salido de su tierra natal para llegar a este lugar y convertirse en el maestro de los hielos. Vio a su viejo compañero de entrenamientos acercarse a él para recibirlo con alegría pero a la vez con respeto.

- Maestro me alegra que haya venido

- ¿Que es lo que tienes que mostrarme Cristal?

- Es Dinna, la pequeña que le mencione en la carta que le envíe, la encontré en el bosque hace tiempo, cuando aun era un bebe y la traje a la aldea en donde ha vivido hasta ahora, por increíble que parezca ha demostrado tener habilidad para controlar el poder del hielo maestro, igual que yo, me gustaría darle la oportunidad de convertirse en una amazona al servicio de Athena

- Por lo que se Cristal estas a punto de recibir a tus próximos estudiantes que pelearan por la armadura del Cisne

- aún así, me gustaría que lo intentara, entrenarla en lo básico y dejarla bajo su tutela cuando mis nuevos alumnos lleguen maestro, se lo suplico

- ¿Que te hace confiar tanto en ella?

- Su pasado es parecido al mío y su estrella me dice que será de gran valor en el futuro – Camus lo miro aún no completamente seguro de aquello, pero al final acepto la suplica de su alumno

- Entrénala bajo el más alto nivel Cristal, si sobrevive a eso, podrás enviármela – le dijo mientras se marchaba

- Así será maestro, ¿a donde piensa ir?

- Reanudare mi entrenamiento aquí, me ayudara a subir mi nivel, estaré en los bosques blancos- finalizó retirándose hacía su objetivo. Pese a que Siberia se distinguía por ser un área congelada, había partes en las que se asomaban bosques completamente blancos, él alguna vez entreno en ellos y le pareció oportuno aprovechar su tiempo ahí. Le parecía gracioso, al parecer le estaba pasando algo similar a lo que Mu enfrentaba, ahora tendría que cargar con una alumna al igual que él para ayudarla, sin embargo no desconfiaba del todo de Cristal, sabía que el era un buen caballero y si algo en esa niña había llamado su atención debía de ser importante entonces. Vaya ironía, pero lo que más le extrañaba era que su pensamiento se viera invadido por aquella amazona alumna de Mu, la forma en la que se reflejaba una gran fuerza en su voz, parecía tan dura por fuera; una coraza que quizás era tan dura como la suya.

Tenía que regresar al santuario pero deseaba entrenar en el bosque como cuando era joven, hacer aquel viejo recorrido. La noche lo atrapo cuando llego a su lugar de meditación, escuchaba los sonidos de los pocos animales nocturnos a su alrededor, Camus conservaba los ojos cerrados mientras el viento frío mecía su cabello, Estaba tranquilo, se mantenía en equilibrio cuando repentinamente su cosmos detecto a otro… pero eso no era posible… sin embargo sus instintos no le mentían, sabía de quien era ese comos y la pregunta del porque estaba ahí le hizo levantarse para seguir su ubicación.

Itza corría a toda velocidad entre los árboles de aquel frío y oscuro bosque, cuando el patriarca le dijo la ubicación del templo al que tendría que entrar no se imagino con exactitud el peligro que correría en esta tierra congelada lejos de toda humanidad, sin embargo y pese a ser perseguida por dos de los enormes guardianes del tesoro, no tenia la intención de dejarse vencer, aunque el frío y el cansancio comenzaban a debilitarla. Se había infiltrado a dicho templo de forma fácil, localizando el lugar en el que se encontraba aquel diminuto cofre de tesoro, lo había tomado en el momento en que vio la oportunidad cuando sus vigilantes se distrajeron, sin embargo al salir se topo con el sumo sacerdote del lugar quien inmediatamente aviso a los guardias. Derroto a varios de los que llegaron en ese instante pero se dio cuenta de que su número aumentaba y sus posibilidades de salir con el cofre se hacían menores, su prioridad era entregarlo al patriarca por lo que peleo con unos cuantos hombres más abriendo camino en su recorrido para salir del templo, aún después de eso continuaban persiguiéndola, debia de ser muy importante el contenido del tesoro.

Siguió corriendo hasta que sintió que algo la tomaba de la pierna, era el látigo de uno de los guardianes, trato de soltarse pero estaba cansada y su cuerpo no podía más, el látigo del otro guardián la tomo del cuello y comenzaba a cortarle el aire, no podía respira y sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse.

- entrega lo que te robaste y entonces tal vez te perdonemos la vida - no tenia opción, si quería salir con vida de eso tendría que hacer lo que le pedían, estiro su mano y de su cintura saco una pequeña caja que arrojo al suelo.

- niña lista lastima que no te dejemos con vida

Comenzaron a jalar de los látigos con más fuerza sofocándola, ya no recibía aire y sus ojos se cerraron por completo, estaba vencida. Los guardianes celebraban su victoria cuando una ráfaga de viento los tomo por sorpresa, sus cuerpos comenzaron a congelarse rápidamente y asustados decidieron correr, llevándose con ellos la caja que Itza había soltado.

Camus les miro marcharse ya sin importancia, se acerco a la joven que se encontraba sobre la nieve tratando de averiguar su estado, pero no era alentador; tomo su muñeca y detecto su pulso débil, acerco su oído a su pecho y comprobó que la joven no respiraba, tenía que ayudarla su deber como compañero de armas le decía que no podía dejarla morir, ¿pero que podía hacer? … entonces se le ocurrió, sabía que estaba prohibido pero no tenia otra opción.

La tomo entre sus brazos acomodándola boca arriba, acerco su mano a su rostro y lo tomo de la barbilla, dudo por un momento pero sabia que tenía que hacerlo si quería salvarle la vida, con cuidado fue desprendiendo la fría mascara de su rostro liberándolo, no quiso tomarle importancia a su rostro pero no pudo evitar mirarlo por un momento antes de posar sus labios sobre los de ella, comenzó a darle oxigeno y a tratar de revivirla, por un momento pensó que no serviría de nada pero entonces ella reacciono, tosió por un momento y luego recupero el ritmo de su respiración, aun estaba débil pero abrió un poco sus ojos para ver a Camus sin reconocerlo pues su visión era borrosa y luego todo se volvió negro.

Fue por unos segundos pero Camus pudo verlos, unos hermosos ojos azules le miraron y luego se cerraron, un rápido pensamiento atravesó la mente del caballero de acuario

"… hermosos … ojos" ; no!, estaba mal lo que había hecho, tomo su mascara y la coloco de nuevo en su rostro … tratando de olvidar lo pasado.


	3. Hielo

**Capitulo 3**

* * *

Despertó, con agitación en su pecho, había sido una terrible pesadilla, la perdía y la perdía para siempre igual que a su hermano, ese era su temor ya había perdido a un ser amado y Marín se estaba convirtiendo en alguien importante para el, por lo que ahora temía perderla a ella. Bien era cierto que no era de él de ninguna manera, pero su amistad se estaba transformando en algo diferente, rió para sí, el bicho de Milo tenía razón, tendía a ser romántico pese a ser un chico rudo. Deseaba verla, hablar con ella pero… realmente no sabía que era lo que lo detenía, aun no era muy tarde y tal vez pasar a verla no era una mala idea.

Llego hasta donde las cabañas de las amazonas, por lo general ningún hombre podía entrar a ese lugar, pero su rango como santo dorado le daba ciertas excepciones, entonces la vio parada frente a su alumno que ahora hacia algunos ejercicios pese a la hora, la pelirroja tendía a ser una maestra ruda.

- ¡Marin!

- Aioria, ¿que te trae por aquí? – pregunto con gusto la chica

- Decidí … a… iniciar con mi guardia…veo que tu nuevo alumno ha comenzado con su entrenamiento – tal vez estaba nervioso así que utilizó la única respuesta coherente en la que pudo pensar, vaya que era elocuente.

- Solo acepto hacerlo cuando le propuse un trato

- ¿Trato? – dijo curioso el castaño

- Esta desesperado por regresar con su hermana, al parecer los dos se encontraban en el orfanato y no pudo despedirse de ella, le dije que la única forma en la que podría salir a buscarla sería si ganaba la armadura de Pegaso y para ello debía de entrenar mucho, así fue como acepto trabajar duro – decía mientras ambos lo miraban ejercitarse.

- Ya veo, imagino lo que siente yo tampoco me despedí de mi hermano

- Aioria… - su voz detonaba un poco de preocupación por el comentario pues sabía del gran dolor que el recuerdo traía al caballero

- Esta bien descuida, esta conmigo en cada esfuerzo que hago por limpiar nuestro nombre

- Estaría orgulloso de ti Aioria – le dijo Marin mirándolo de frente desatando un deseo inmenso en él de poder ver su rostro, aunque fuera solo una vez, aunque tuviera que morir por su mano al hacerlo.

Continuaron por un largo rato con su charla, ambos se sentían a gusto compartiendo el tiempo juntos tan solo disfrutando la compañía del otro. Seiya por su parte se había cansado de tanto ejercicio y al notar a Aioria con su maestra se acerco a ellos.

- Marin tengo hambre y sueño ¿podemos terminar con el entrenamiento por hoy? – le dijo poniendo una extremadamente tierna mirada.

- Muy bien continuaremos mañana.

- vaya cuando Aioria viene a vernos eres más accesible – no pudo ocultar el tono picaro en su frase pero pudo adivinar una mirada asesina debajo de la máscara de su maestra mientras notaba un leve rubor en Aioria.

- ¿pero que tratas de decir con eso? - pregunto la chica sin poder ocultar su molestia

- nada nada, creo que mejor ire adentro

- debo irme Aioria, nos veremos luego

- claro Marin – se despidió el caballero de ella sin dejar de mirarla hasta que se perdio en la entrada de su casa.

Abrió los ojos con fuerza y de inmediato noto que no sabía en donde estaba, parecía una vieja chosa y por el estado en el que se encontraba nadie había estado en ella en mucho tiempo. Sintió a lo lejos el cosmos del caballero dorado, ahora si sabía exactamente quien era, se levanto para ir a su encuentro, salió de la chosa internándose en el bosque, solo guiada por el levemente oculto cosmos del Santo de Acuario.

- al fin despertaste – dijo Camus serio y de espaldas a ella.

- ¡Camus de Acuario!, ¿pero que haces tu aquí? – pregunto molesta la joven acercándose a él decidida

- Yo debería preguntarte lo mismo

- Disculpa .. tu no deberías de … – trato de decirle pero entonces lo dedujo

- Tu me salvaste de los guardianes, ¿no es verdad? – Camus la miro, tal vez esperando lo que venía y que en realidad no llego.

- ¿Lo recuerdas?

- No… no todo solo su ataque … y luego todo es borroso – dijo en forma de susurro y pensativa la pelinegra. Él no se lo diría, ella acababa de iniciarse como amazona y una situación así la destrozaría, no la obligaría a amarlo y era más que claro que no tenía el poder para matarlo, no, no podía lastimarla así, no terminaría con su vida como guerrera de ese modo.

- Ellos trataron de matarte, se marcharon llevándose un pequeño cofre

- El patriarca me pidió encontrar un antiguo tesoro, anteriormente estaba en un templo sagrado en Grecia pero lo movieron a un lugar oculto aquí, yo logre sacarlo pero ellos... me descubrieron …

- Tendrás que buscar la forma de recuperar lo que te quitaron

- No en realidad – le dijo de forma picara mostrando a Camus una pequeña bolsa de la cual sacó una llave

- Esto es lo que estaba en ese cofre, logre sacarlo antes de que ellos me atraparan lo único que tienen es una caja vacía - le dijo con satisfacción en la voz la amazona, en ese instante Camus se lazó sobre ella derribándola en la nieve quedando encima suyo manteniéndola sujeta.

- ¡¿Pero que diablos?!

- Guarda silencio y quédate quieta- susurro mientras sus ojos le mostraban lo que él veía, los dos guardianes de la noche anterior los buscaban entre los árboles de aquel frío bosque amenazantes - Por lo visto se han dado cuenta de que la caja no tenía nada en su interior, será mejor que busquemos como sacarte de aquí para que le entregues ese objeto al patriarca – comentaba en voz baja sin apartar la vista de aquellos hombres que seguían buscándolos. La cercanía del caballero con la amazona comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa, podía sentir su calidez y eso le producía una sensación desconocida, el caballero se levanto cuando los guardianes continuaron buscando más adentro de la zona, le extendió la mano para que la tomara indicándole que no hiciera ruido y que le siguiera sigilosamente, una vez que se alejaron lo suficiente continuaron el camino alertas.

- Vamos te llevare hasta el pueblo, de ahí buscaremos la forma de regresarte al santuario- le indicaba Camus frío, seco y calculador

- ¡¿Que?!, no necesito que me ayudes esta es mi misión, planeo terminarla con mi propio esfuerzo – decía con orgullo la jovencita sin lograr gesto alguno en el caballero

- Escucha tu misión es entregarle esa llave al Patriarca y comportándote como una novata no lograras nada, sin mi ayuda no saldrás librada de estos bosques, si realmente te consideras una amazona, pensaras como guerrero y te darás cuenta de que tienes que aceptar las opciones que te dan ventaja en tu tarea – le decía molesto, pero sin dejar su tono serio. Por más que le molestara lo que el caballero dorado decía, tenía que admitir que era cierto, tenía que regresar al santuario para cumplir con su misión sin importar que. con mala actitud acepto la propuesta de Camus y lo siguió mientras se internaban en el bosque.

El viento helado chocaba contra el cristal de la ventana de su habitación, era de mañana y sus actividades estaban por comenzar.

- señorita Hilda es hora de que se levante, sus lecciones comenzaran pronto

Miro desde la cama la puerta con desgano, detrás de ella se encontraba su tutor un aciano que la cuidaba día y noche, tenía la obligación de educarla como toda una dama, una princesa y de ver que atendiera apropiadamente sus lecciones, todo el tiempo era la misma frase por parte de él "usted ha sido elegida por el destino mismo para ser la representante del dios Odin en la tierra y cuando sea mayor tomará su lugar como líder de nuestras tierras, por eso debe de atender a su educación"

Cuanto deseaba poder salir a jugar en la nieve, correr y por una vez en su vida llorar de la risa y la alegría por ser una niña, porque eso era apenas, una niña.

Sabía cual era su deber, a su corta edad había entendido su destino, pero odiaba que se lo repitieran una y otra vez, sentía que era como una sentencia para ella. Se acerco a su ventana mirando el paisaje blanco que le brindaban las tierras de Asgard. Comenzaba a envidiar a su hermana, apenas era una bebe pero sabía que al crecer a ella no se le obligaría a nada, volvió a mirar por la ventana, realmente nada la detenía a quedarse ahí, si quería salir podría hacerlo y a decir verdad eso haría. Tomo una capa y una capucha poniéndoselas encima, con sus sabanas amarradas hizo una cuerda y salio por la ventana, sigilosamente paso a los guardias del palacio que estaban en el jardín y corrió hacia el resguardo del bosque que los rodeaba, una vez ahí se sintió libre.

- por fin estoy afuera, ya nada me detiene – decía mientras corría internándose más, de pronto escucho el galope de un caballo, no se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que lo tenía enfrente de ella casi arrollándola, el pequeño que montaba el caballo la miro molesto sin reconocerla debido a la capucha.

- ¿Que a caso no te fijas lo que haces?, te atravesaste en mi camino exijo saber quien eres.

Asustada ante la situación Hilda hecho a correr, el joven la siguió a todo galope y cuando la tuvo cerca jalo de su capa, la pequeña no cedió y jalo con todas sus fuerzas provocando que el joven cayera, vio una oportunidad de escapar y corrió de nuevo, pero de igual forma aquel terco niño la siguió a pie, rápidamente la alcanzo y esta vez se abalanzó sobre ella cayendo los dos a la nieve.

- ¡déjame ir lunático! – grito Hilda enojada, pero el niño no la escucho, entonces la miro dándose cuenta de quien se trataba pues su capucha había caído

- Princesa Hilda… ¿pero que hace usted aquí? – dijo sorprendido

- tu … eres Sigfrid el único hijo de esa familia de nobles, te ordeno que no te metas en mi camino y me dejes ir.

- lo siento pero, aún siendo usted quien me lo pide princesa no puedo dejar que eso pase – la miro con algo de tristeza, los ojos de Hilda comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas preguntando con su mirada el porque, a lo lejos se escuchaban los gritos de los guardias buscándola.

- tiene que regresar princesa ese es su deber.

- no quiero volver, no quiero estar encerrada ahí, sola …

- princesa … solo usted puede guiar a este pueblo, tiene que regresar … - Hilda lo miro, sabia que él tenía razón ella era la elegida y tenía un destino que cumplir, había sido una tonta pensando que podría escapar.

- tienes razón – y diciendo esto se levanto para ir con los guardias que le buscaban seguida de Sigfrid que la acompaño todo el tiempo hasta que la vio partir, la mirada de su princesa había penetrado en su corazón y ahora se había hecho el propósito de no permitir que esos ojos se llenaran de lagrimas de nuevo.

Caminaron todo el día siempre vigilantes de que los guardianes no los encontraran, pero al caer la noche el clima cambio a tormenta y decidieron refugiarse en una caverna congelada. Las paredes de hielo dentro de la cueva eran de formas muy diferentes, con tonos de azul cambiantes que llamaron la atención de Izta

- para ser tan extremadamente congelado, el lugar es bello – dacia la amazona mientras recorría con sus manos los cristales de hielo – por lo visto a ti no te afecta en nada este clima – dijo un poco irónica al pensar que el también parecía hecho de hielo.

- estoy acostumbrado a esto solía entrenar en peores condiciones- poso su mirada fría en ella - tu vienes de un clima tropical ¿no es así?

- Así fue, pero tiene mucho tiempo que no piso aquellas tierras.

- Hmm – fue lo único que el contesto e Itza le miro

- … tienen razón en el santuario, no hablas mucho

- no necesito hacerlo – decía serio

- y eres frío y agrio sabias

- eso ya lo he oído antes

- ¿cuando llegaremos al pueblo?

- mañana si no nos detenemos – no intento seguir hablando con el, era como hablar con un muro, lo observo en silencio parado, vigilando, con el viento meciendo su cabello, era alto y fuerte, con unos profundos ojos azules y un acento francés que algunas veces se le escapaba, recordó lo que las otras chicas le contaron al preguntar sobre él y era verdad, era atractivo, tenia una belleza fría pero atractiva, claro que eso no cambiaba que seguía siendo un témpano.

- Tonterías - se dijo así misma decidiendo conciliar el sueño no sin antes mirarlo nuevamente.

Camus seguía vigilante, sus cosmos estaban ocultos pero cualquier descuido podría indicar a aquellos sujetos su posición, se giro un segundo para mirarla preguntándose porque el patriarca la mandaría a ella a cumplir tal misión. Perdido en su pensamiento poso sus ojos en la mascara que portaba la chica y los recuerdos de su rostro volvieron a su mente, pero sobretodo el de aquellos ojos. Se giro para seguir vigilando incrédulo ante la situación.

-Tonterías – susurro

El resto del camino fue tranquilo y silencioso, cuando finalmente llegaron al puerto del pueblo tomaron una barco de vuelta a Grecia y sin decir nada fuera de lo necesario se dirigieron al santuario. Llegaron cuando el sol se ocultaba en las montañas, cansados pero tranquilos de volver

- El santuario al fin – decía con alegría Itza

- hemos regresado

- debo entregarle la llave al gran patriarca – se encamino hacia los aposentos del mismo, pero se detuvo en seco

- has sido de gran ayuda … Camus de Acuario - dijo antes de marcharse corriendo a ver a su alteza. Una vez que llego ahí el patriarca la recibió de inmediato

- has vuelto Itza de Corona Austral – decía con fingida alegría el patriarca

- He traído lo que me pidio alteza – se inclino ante él y cuando este se acerco a ella le entrego la llave que con esfuerzo había recuperado.

- Tenía mucha fe en que volverías amazona de plata, tu maestro hubiera estado muy orgulloso – dijo dándole la espalda y depositando la llave en otro cofre que cerro después con un candado dorado.

- Hubiera estado… - menciono confundida, algo andaba mal ahora podía sentirlo

- ¿Sentiste su presencia al subir?, Corona Austral – se voltio hacia ella con un tono serio en su voz, Itza pudo sentir que le miraba fijamente bajo la mascara.

- Maestro… - susurro y comenzó a asustarse, era verdad no le había tomado importancia hasta el momento, pero cuando cruzó la casa de Aries no sintió el cosmos de su maestro.

- Puedes retirarte Amazona de plata – pronuncio mientras se retiraba al cuarto detrás de la cortina.

No lo pensó dos veces, de inmediato salió corriendo hacía la casa de su maestro bajo la mirada sorpresiva de los demás caballeros cuando la sintieron pasar a toda prisa por sus templos, entre ellos Camus que se había enterado por Milo lo que había pasado con Mu.

- maestro! – grito al momento de entrar en el templo de Aries, pero solo pudo escuchar su propio eco, se había marchado, simplemente se había ido sin decirle nada … pero ¿ por que?… ¿que empujaría a su maestro a irse así?. Se quedo ahí sentada en la escalera de salida de la casa del primer signo zodiacal mirando las estrellas del cielo nocturno perdida en sus pensamientos y dudas.

- ¿que haces aquí?- escucho una voz fría y seria detrás de ella, pero la chica simplemente no contesto, entonces el caballero dorado se acerco parándose tan solo un escalón arriba de donde estaba sentada Itza. - Escuche lo que paso con tu maestro, Mu de Aries de auto exilio … - aún no recibía respuesta por parte de ella y por un momento pensó en regresar a su templo, pero se detuvo al oír su voz.

- Es… que aún no lo entiendo, ¿por que se marcho así? sin … sin siquiera despedirse, sin decirme que estaba lista que había concluido mi entrenamiento.

- Tal vez no quiso influir tus decisiones con sus propias conclusiones.

- ¿Conclusiones sobre que? … que le hizo marcharse, el era mi maestro al menos pense que realmente el me consideraba su alumna … era lo único parecido a una familia en este lugar y simplemente se fue, ¿es que acaso no fui lo suficientemente fuerte?¿ era una perdida de tiempo para el?.

- Por el contrario, Mu es una persona que siempre esta un paso adelante, se le encargo entrenarte pero te aseguro que acepto porque sabía que tenías la capacidad, en cierta forma es como Cristal. Te aseguro que el sabía que tu entrenamiento bajo su tutela había terminado y se marcho sabiendo que no dejaba a una aprendiz, si no a una verdadera Amazona- La chica suspiro profundamente antes de decir

- Sabes... es increíble pero de una o de otra forma … siempre termino encontrando solución a mis problemas contigo … pese a todo, eres buena compañía Camus de Acuario

- Solo Camus – voltio sorprendida su rostro a el

- Solo llámame Camus

- De acuerdo Camus - dijo con un leve tono de alegría. Ambos miraron el brillar de las estrellas por un largo rato, ninguno quería despedirse pues se sentían bien ahí, juntos en el mismo espacio

- ¿como eras antes de ser un caballero Camus? – pregunto con curiosidad la chica

- no … no lo recuerdo .. no tengo memorias antes de ser caballero

- como es posible que no tengas memorias de eso – estaba incredula, sabia que era de los más extraños dentro de los dorados pero aun así no tener recuerdos era demasiado

- por lo general solo guardo en mi memoria cosas importantes dentro de un campo de batalla, la debilidad de mis enemigos, la forma del campo, alternativas y ventajas

- ¿de verdad no tienes más que esos recuerdos? – lo miro y Camus podía apostar que bajo esa mascara había una mirada verdaderamente sorprendida

- vaya creí que yo era la obsesiva con ser la mejor

- ¿tu conservas acaso recuerdos de antes de llegar aquí? – la miro con seriedad en el rostro

- solo algunas cosas, el clima calido, el sol ocultandose entre los volcanes nevados, el viento suave … son cosas que aunque son pequeñas no se olvidan- podía sentir nostalgia en su voz a decir verdad ya no quería recordar más de aquellos tiempos, así que se levanto para marcharse – tu deberías guardar recuerdos gratos también Camus, muchas veces eso es todo lo que tenemos cuando no conciliamos el sueño a la media noche, debo irme… ya lo he dicho antes … pero gracias Camus – se marcho hacia su cabaña en el área de las amazonas, tenía mucho que pensar y lo único que quería ahora era recostarse en su cama. Por otro lado Camus la miro sabiendo que en su mente ya había un recuerdo grato, su bello rostro y sus hermosos ojos eran algo que ya se habían grabado en su memoria.


	4. Impulsos

**Capitulo 4**

* * *

- Señor no hemos podido localizar la sagrada llave - se inclinaban los guardianes ante el sumo sacerdote del templo helado

- Inútiles esclavos, ¿como es posible que permitieran que un enviado de Athena se llevara esa llave?, el regreso de nuestro dios no podrá realizarse sin lo que esa llave encierra, más vale que la traigan de regreso si no quieren recibir mi castigo

- ¡Si señor! - salieron de la sala asustados los soldados sin mirar atrás

- Tal vez querido... - decía una mujer mayor de cabellos rojizos vestida de blanco detrás de aquel hombre- esto tenga un lado positivo, puede que el enviado de Athena sea parte de la clave para regresar a nuestro amado dios, además aun no sabemos la localización del cofre que protege esa llave, así que por ahora de nada nos sirve tenerla - se acerco a él mirándolo fijamente, mientras aquel hombre vestido con una larga tunica roja y su cabello dorado cayendo por sus hombros le regresaba la mirada dejando ver en su rostro una ligera sonrisa.

Un par de guardias encaminaban a una niña de cabello castaño amarrado en una pequeña trenza y una mascara en su rostro con su nuevo maestro, se internaban poco a poco en las casas zodiacales hasta llegar a su destino.

- Santo Dorado Camus de Acuario, esta jovencita a llegado para ser su alumna, el patriarca nos pidió se la entregáramos. – Camus miró fijamente a la niña, a simple vista no parecía tan sorprendente como Cristal había mencionado, tenía un porte tímido y se ocultaba levemente tras los guardias, pero había prometido al caballero entrenarla y así lo haría.

- Pueden retirarse soldados- les dijo indicándoles que se fueran, cuando los hombres se marcharon Camus se dirigió a la pequeña.

- ¿cual es tu nombre?

- Soy Dinna señor … - dijo tímidamente

- Muy bien Dinna veamos que fue lo que cristal te enseño- La dirigió al patio de la casa de acuario, le dijo que adoptara una posición de combate y comenzaron con la pelea, Camus daba leves golpes pero la chica no atacaba, se mantenía defendiéndose con dificultad, el caballero estaba por dar un golpe más pero se detuvo.

- es suficiente, no podrás soportar más- le dio la espalda para internarse en la casa de acuario nuevamente sin una palabra más

- ¿maestro…?- replico la niña avanzando detrás de él

- no estas lista, no podrás entrenar conmigo con ese nivel tan bajo – la miraba por arriba de su hombre con fríos ojos, estaba molesto y en cierto grado decepcionado

- pero maestro…

- hasta que no tengas el nivel suficiente no te enseñare nada más, te sugiero que continúes tus practicas sola y no vengas a mi hasta que lo hayas logrado

Fue todo lo que dijo antes de retirarse hacia el templo para iniciar su meditación, la pequeña se sintió vencida optando por salir del terreno de las doce casas como queriendo escapar de sus problemas. Llego hasta donde se encontraban unas amazonas peleando, estaban entrenando y se fascinó por la fuerza que tenían las chicas, realmente se podía ver la precisión y poder de cada ataque.

- como he dicho antes eres buena Itza, pero aún te falta

- lo tomaré como un cumplido viniendo de ti Shaina

- debo irme, debo atender a mi alumno, nos veremos en otra ocasión – le decía mientras se retiraba, entonces Itza noto la presencia de la pequeña que las miraba y curiosa se acerco a ella

- una intrusa… eres nueva no es así, ¿quien eres?

- Soy … Dinna. … soy alumna del Maestro Camus de Acuario- agacho la cabeza en el momento en el que lo mencionó.

- Así que ahora Camus tiene una alumna

- No … no creo que el me quiera como su alumna … creo que lo decepcione … se molesto conmigo… él…

- Se que el parece frío y … agrio, pero no debes de mortificarte por eso, por lo general esa es su manera de ser, sus comentarios siempre son algo secos, entrena un poco más y verás que lograrás convencerlo

- Lo intentaré… iré a entrenar ahora mismo- dijo con animo la chiquilla, corriendo mientras Itza la miraba marcharse, sabía que Camus era duro pero a veces no media la fuerza de sus palabras .

Marin caminaba de regreso a su chosa a encontrarse con su alumno para cenar, pero se encontró de frente con Shaina

- ¿realmente crees que tu alumno podrá llevarse la armadura?, no es más que un mocoso miserable – le dijo de espaldas a ella.

- el es más caballero que el monstruo que entrenas shaina- respondió sin siquiera mirarla.

- si tu alumno es tan patético como tu, entonces no tiene posibilidades.

- ya lo veremos – siguió con su camino sin mirar atrás hasta que se encontró con Aioria

- nuevamente Shaina ¿no es así? – la miro seriamente

- ¿a que te refieres?

- no necesito ver tu rostro para darme cuenta de que estas molesta- aunque realmente deseaba hacerlo.

- últimamente ha tomado demasiado odio contra Seiya, ignoro cual sea el motivo pero siento que se esta volviendo peligroso.

- descuida Marin, Seiya es un muchacho fuerte fue entrenada por la mejor- se miraron en silencio y entonces Marin soltó una pequeña risa

- gracias Aioria- fue todo lo que dijo antes de continuar su camino hacia su cabaña

Shaina estaba cansada, sabía que Cassios le ganaría al ridículo alumno de Marin y se llevaría la armadura de Pegaso… ese mocoso se había atrevido a verla… sabía como era sin su mascara y además la había dejado callada cuando le vendo su mano… ese maldito impertinente … enfrentaría las consecuencias de sus actos aún si ella tenía que apagar la llama que había encendido el joven en su corazón. Tan metida estaba en la idea que no veía el camino por donde iba hasta que choco contra un fuerte pecho, sintió que caería al suelo tras el golpe pero unos fuertes brazos la tomaron antes de tocar el piso, al levantar la mirada se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Milo quien le sonreía.

- si querías que te abrazara amazona solo tenias que decirlo

- escuche que eras un idiota mujeriego… pero por lo visto eres peor – le decía mientras se soltaba y le daba la espalda para marcharse

- yo escuche que eras una piedra sin sentimientos y que no tenías ni una pizca de mujer… y puedo ver que es verdad – Shaina se volteo molesta ante el comentario y se coloco en posición de ataque

- no seas tonta no podrías vencerme, no hay manera de que lo hagas – su tono burlón solo hizo que Shaina se molestara aun más

- pero al menos te daré una lección

- inténtalo si puedes preciosa – fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de que la chica se lanzara contra él, lo ataco insistentemente pero ninguno de sus ataques le toco, entonces Milo se coloco detrás de ella tomándola de las muñecas susurrándole al oído

- eres buena pero no lo suficiente – su calido aliento en su oído le produjo escalofríos pero no permitió que él lo notara, enojada y viendo que el estaba levemente distraído, se soltó de su agarre y lo tomo de los hombros tirandolo al suelo

- eres un idiota – le dijo para después marcharse

- un encanto de mujer… de verdad un encanto – comento el peli azul viéndola marcharse, algo en ella llamaba su atención y no podía evitarlo

La noche llego al santuario, Itza se dirigía hasta el coliseo para seguir entrenando, pero se sorprendió al ver a cierto caballero practicando ahí sin su armadura.

- No sabía que te gustara entrenar tan tarde Camus- se acerco hasta donde estaba él

- Nunca es tarde para el entrenamiento

- Como dije… no solo yo me obsesiono

- Tu mejor que nadie sabes que siempre tenemos que estar al máximo – la miró de frente parando sus movimientos

- Eso es verdad pero aun así…. ¡Camus estas sangrando!

- ¿Que?

- Si mira … tu puño esta sangrando – le dijo señalando su puño

- Aumente la velocidad de mis golpes muy deprisa, seguramente me dañe con el aire

- Dejame ver

- No es necesario

- Ya se, tus poderes de caballero dorado te ayudan a sanar pero aún así déjame ver la herida… - tomo su mano y la revisó con cuidado de no lastimarlo- no es peligrosa, pero … te ayudare o nunca pagare mis deudas contigo – le dijo mientras recortaba un trozo de tela de su vestimenta y la colocaba como venda en el puño de Camus, rodeo con sus manos la suya y busco por más heridas en su brazo, la tentación de tocar su piel había sido tan grande que no pudo soportarla, subió su mano lentamente por el brazo de Camus sorprendiéndose por la sensación que le provocaba a ella la leve caricia, mientras que Camus al sentir el contacto de su piel contra la suya descubrió una leve electricidad en su cuerpo que le hizo sentir bien, deseando que nunca se fuera - listo…. Creo que no tienes más heridas …. – dijo nerviosa y sonrojada al ver lo que había hecho, estaba tan apenada que quería salir de ahí inmediatamente.

- Supongo que ahora es mi turno de decirte gracias – dijo mostrando por primera vez una leve sonrisa que impacto a la Amazona

- Un sonrisa en tu rostro … vaya que eso es extraño tomando en cuenta que eres un témpano de hielo – Camus solo giro el rostro molesto – … pero es agradable – dijo en un tono dulce dándole una sonrisa por debajo de la mascara, el silencio se apodero de ellos haciendo que Itza comenzara a sentirse nerviosa por lo que mejor se despidió y se retiro, Camus la vio partir pero una voz llamo su atención.

- Vaya Camus quien lo diría, la has conquistado y ella ha comenzado ha derretir el cubo de hielo que tienes como corazón …

- ¿De que diablos hablas Milo? – le dijo viéndolo a los ojos pero Milo lo miro divertido

- Claro vas a negar lo que esta pasando

- No esta pasando nada Milo

- Para ser un gran observador no te fijas en muchas cosas Camus, sigue diciendo lo que quieras e ignorando lo que sientes pero no podrás hacerlo por mucho tiempo – mencionaba Milo ya con un poco más de seriedad

- Lo dices tu… el experto en mujeres – lo miró con sus ojos fríos

- No se necesita ser un experto para darse cuenta de lo que esta pasando, me retiro es hora de vigilar el pueblo

- Dirás de visitar al pueblo

- Como sea esta vez no lo echaras a perder… nos vemos – se despidió y se retiro si más.

Lo sabía, algo había cambiado pero no quería admitirlo, Milo tenía razón; por más que lo negara no cambiaría lo que sentía, pero él no era de ese tipo de personas y sabia que ella tampoco lo era, ambos pertenecían a la orden de Athena y dentro de ellos y de su corazón solo había lugar para el cumplimiento de su deber y para el amor para con su diosa y no lo cambiarían, por su honor como caballeros no lo harían.

Itza se encontraba en un predicamento similar, no sabía que era lo que le había impusaldo a tocar a Camus, pero es que el tenerlo tan cerca la confundía, jamás había sentido nada así y le parecía tan extraño pero a la vez tan grato – NO – sacudió su cabeza tratando de sacar esas ideas, ella no era una chica cualquiera que enloquecía por los sentimientos, esa era la razón por la que era tan dura con las personas y por lo que no dejaba que nadie traspasara el muro que le había puesto al mundo, pues no quería relacionarse con nadie, su maestro le había dicho que los sentimientos eran peligros si no se sabían manejar y no sabiendo como enfrentarlos cuando se le presentaran prefirió evitarlos. Pero es que cuando estaba con Camus todo era tan diferente, el mundo parecía no importarle más y su mente se ponía en blanco tan solo disfrutando del momento … pero no podía dejarse llevar por eso, ella era una amazona, parte de los caballeros de Athena y su deber era siempre mantener eso en su mente, cumplir con su objetivo como guerrera y nunca fallarle a su diosa.

Ninguno de los dos había notado la presencia de alguien más en el coliseo…. Se trataba de Gigas quien había visto lo ocurrido.

- vaya vaya vaya, ¿pero que tenemos aquí?, más vale que siga de cerca a esos dos, podría descubrir algo interesante- una terrible sonrisa se marcaba en su rostro ante el pensamiento

Unas cuantas semanas pasaron desde su llegada al santuario, pero aun Dinna no se acostumbraba a todo allí, el entrenamiento con Cristal había sido duro, más de lo que ella esperaba, pero ahora tenía que esforzarse más si quería que Camus la entrenara.

Se sentía un poco decepcionada, cuando cristal le hablo de su maestro le dijo que era una persona noble, pero el hombre con el que se había encontrado parecía hecho de hielo aunque había notado últimamente algo diferente en él, en repetidas ocasiones se habían encontrado con la amazona Itza y parecía que su maestro era cambiado por otro, la sensación fría que lo rodeaba cambiaba y se volvía calida, además de que parecía "feliz" al verla, su actitud cambiaba por completo. Sabia que ella era su amiga y se notaba que era de buen corazón incluso a ella le agradaba. El cambio de su maestro comenzó a notarse en el trato que le daba a Dinna también y ahora que se sentía lista para volver a ganarse su derecho como su alumna, se daba cuenta de que era un gran honor estar bajo su tutela.

Lo enfrento nuevamente en el patio de la casa de acuario, pero esta vez era ella quien atacaba, nunca se lo dijo a nadie pero Itza le había ayudado algunas veces con su entrenamiento por lo que ahora se sentía confiada, se podía decir que había aprendido un poco de su orgullosa personalidad también, lo ataco con fuerza y le demostró porque Cristal la había elegido para ser su alumna, sin embargo luego de una serie de ataques hacia Camus este finalmente la derribo con un solo golpe cayendo al suelo decepcionada por su fracaso.

- lo has hecho bien- comento el peli azul en serio tono

- ¿maestro?

- mañana comenzaremos con el verdadero entrenamiento, tu y yo

- gracias maestro

- Cristal estará orgulloso de ti – le decía de espaldas a ella, la chiquilla estaba tan feliz que corrió a contárselo a Itza, después de todo ella le había ayudado, la busco en la cabañas pero no la encontró así que supuso que estaba en el coliseo entrenando, cuando finalmente llego ahí se dio cuenta de que estaba vacío, pero una voz detrás de ella la asusto.

- ¿que haces aquí mocosa? ¿acaso no sabes que esta es nuestra hora de entrenamiento? – decía Geist amenazante mientras sus otros guerreros las rodeaban

- lo siento yo no …. No me di cuenta – contesto la niña mientras los otros acompañantes de Geist se acercaban más a ella

- ¿por que no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño bruja? – grito Itza detrás de ellos

- miren quien llego, la altanera amazona de corona ¿sigues pensando que eres la mejor niña?

- soy mejor al menos que muchos de los presentes

- ¿como te atreves?

- deja a la niña en paz

- ¿y que si no quiero?

- el problema es entre tu y yo, ¿por que no lo terminamos finalmente?

- como tu digas – se acerco a ella, Dinna corrió hacia la orilla del coliseo asustada, pero se dio cuenta de que ahora los hombres de Geist rodeaban a Itza

- ah olvide mencionar que mis amigos me ayudarían

El ataque comenzó injustamente, los cuatro caballeros atacaron a Itza sorpresivamente, pero a ella no le preocupo, derrotaría a los cuatro. Dinna por su parte al ver la pelea y la ventaja de Geist corrió a pedir ayuda. Itza se movía rápidamente, atacaba y se defendía al mismo tiempo, los golpes de sus oponentes eran fuertes pero lentos, cansada de la situación se coloco en pose y lanzo su ataque.

-¡ Brillo ancestral!- grito derribando a los tres caballeros marinos pero no se dio cuenta de Giste detrás de ella, aprovechando su distracción le proporciono un fuerte golpe en un costado fracturándole unas costillas, enojada y llena de ira Izta lanzo uno de sus mas fuertes golpes dándole directamente a Geist que no pudo defenderse ante la velocidad del ataque, esta salio volando varios metros quedando inconsciente, los otros tres hombres la miraron y decidiendo no continuar con el ataque se acercaron hasta donde estaba su líder y la cargaron para salir de ahí, el orgullo no permitía a Itza demostrar su dolor, al menos no ahí frente a algunos de los caballeros que comenzaban a llegar al coliseo, se retiro sin decir palabra y se dirigió hacia las ruinas de un viejo templo cercano, ahí se puso de rodillas en el suelo tocándose el costado y soltando unas cuantas lagrimas de dolor.

- maldita sea… ese golpe es fuerte… soy una tonta como no pude darme cuenta… de lo que planeaba antes de recibir su ataque… - se decía la chica a si misma mientras se inclinaba de dolor

- Itza ¿estas bien? – pronunciaba seria y suavemente Camus

- ¿Que haces aquí? – preguntaba con dificultad la chica

- Dinna me dijo lo que pasó y seguí tu cosmos

- Es una lastima que te perdieras …de tan buen combate

- Te hirieron – la miró serio dando pasos a ella

- No es nada, es un pequeño golpe, nada que una noche de descanso no cure

- Déjame ver

- Estoy bien solo…ah- le dolía y mucho, viéndola sufrir Camus se acerca a ella revisándola dándose cuenta de que tenía al menos tres costillas rotas

- Tus costillas están rotas, tendrás que dejarme ayudarte si no quieres tener que reposar por más de una mes

- Yo puedo soportar esto, yo … ahhh – se inclinaba nuevamente de dolor, en ese momento Camus la rodeo con sus brazos colocando una mano debajo de su pecho, comenzó a darle su calido cosmos para curarla, la sensación fue tan agradable para Itza que por un momento perdió el espacio y el tiempo, Camus la abrazó por completo terminando de reparar su herida pero no quitando la mano del lugar en donde se encontraba, la miro, también perdido en la sensación de tenerla en sus brazos, Itza tomo con su mano la suya que reposaba en su abdomen y le miro, entonces Camus deseo ver su rostro nuevamente, tener esos suaves labios bajo los suyos y perderse en ellos, levanto su mano para posarla en la fría mejilla de la mascara, estaba dispuesto a quitársela, a aceptar cualquier decisión que ella tomara con tal de ver esos ojos y probar esos labios, ella por su parte se perdió en su mirada guiando su propia mano a los labios del chico tocándolos con dos de sus dedos, eran tan suaves, todo era tan extraño y estaba pasando tan lentamente, tan solo quería besarlo.

Sujeto la mascara y se dio cuenta de que ella no presentaba resistencia, estaba apunto de quitársela cuando un ruido los asusto haciendo que se separaran, Camus miro hacia el lugar de donde el ruido provenía pero no vio nada mientras Itza acomodaba su mascara

- Será mejor que me vaya, seguro las chicas se preguntaran en donde estoy ... yo … te veré luego … - decía confundida, como si hubiera despertado de un sueño, estaba nerviosa y quería tranquilizarse así que salió prácticamente corriendo del lugar.

Camus estaba más que sorprendido, era la primera vez que sus impulsos habían tomado el control, el calido cuerpo de la chica en sus brazos lo había desconectado por completo de su mente haciendo que las emociones lo controlaran, unas que no sabía que tenía y es que tenerla ahí con él, sintiendo sus finos dedos tocando sus labios, tentándolo … haciendo que en su mente no existiera nada más que ella lo había enloquecido…

-... Itza … - fue lo único que salio de sus labios

Detrás de unos arbusto Gigas había visto todo, ahora su teoría estaba confirmada y su deber era contárselo al patriarca…


	5. Cambios

**Capitulo 5**

Arles miraba a través de la ventana de su habitación el Santuario, parecía tranquilo y en paz. Poco sabían todos esos caballeros sobre la verdad que se encerraba entre los muros del palacio de Athena … Athena una idea que ya no existía en ese lugar, ahora era él quien lo dirigía y bajo su mando se volvería fuerte, una muralla que nadie podría pasar, un ejercito que él y solo él gobernaba. Se quito el enorme casco y la mascara que llevaba puesta, su cabello largo y blanco se deslizo por su espalda cubriéndolo.

- Gran patriarca! – entro Gigas sin aviso alguno al cuarto, Arles se coloco rápidamente la mascara levantándose de su lugar molesto y encendiendo su cosmos, al sentirlo Gigas tembló de miedo y se inclino.

- Te he dicho que no debes entrar de esa forma a mi habitación, ¿acaso deseas ser castigado?.

- No señor, perdóneme no quise ser impertinente … - le decía completamente asustado.

- Maldito inútil – su rabia y su deseo de matarlo era cada vez mayor

- Señor no me mate, me apresure porque quería traerle información

- ¿Información? – lo miro intrigado

- Si, creo que necesita atender a esto señor, se trata de uno de sus caballeros dorados – El patriarca lo miro serio y con un gesto le pidió que hablara.

Marin se despertó temprano esa mañana, era hora de continuar con el entrenamiento y no quería que Seiya perdiera el ritmo, se acerco hasta su cama y con voz firme le hablo pidiéndole que se levantara

- pero Marin aun es temprano … y estoy muy cansado - el chico ni siquiera se movía de la cama

- Seiya levántate de una buena vez o perderás horas de tu entrenamiento

- No quiero tengo sueño

- Seiya o te levantas o esta noche dormirás de pie – que raro le había sonado aquello, su hermana solía decirle lo mismo cuando este no se levantaba, ante el recuerdo de ella decidió pararse, tenía que entrenar duro si quería volver a verla.

Salieron al campo cerca del santuario en donde Marin le indico que corriera y calentara, ella estaba por hacer lo mismo cuando noto a Aioria entrenando bajo el sol que comenzaba a salir por las montañas, instintivamente ante su mirada el caballero dorado volteo y al verla se dirigió a ella, no era difícil pues la amazona era como un imán para él. Ahí estaba la pelirroja iluminada por los rayos del sol naciente, los mismo que eran los únicos en tener el privilegio de tocar su piel y acariciarla; sus dedos se morían por tocar, sus brazos por tenerla entre ellos y sus labios por besarla. Pero eso era imposible, Marín jamás lo vería si no como a un amigo y para él tener al menos eso de ella era más que suficiente

- buenos dias marin - la saludo alegre

- buenos dias Aioria, ¿has entrenado aquí desde temprano?

- a decir verdad apenas iniciaba

- ¡perfecto entonces podrás entrenar conmigo! – decía Seiya que se había acercado a ellos

- no creo que tengas posibilidades contra mi pequeño, soy el caballero más rápido de los doce dorados, así que no podrás vencerme

- que presumido pero te apuesto a que podré hacerlo

- muy bien niño tu lo has querido – le dijo tomándolo de la playera y alejándolo un poco de Marin para comenzar con el entrenamiento

Marín los miraba de lejos, Aioria eran tan noble, tan fuerte pero tierno al mismo tiempo, esos ojos verdes para ella eran un misterio, uno que la atrapaba cada vez que los miraba, era tan extraño para ella tener esa inquietud de abrazarlo cuando lo tenía cerca, pero sabía que eso sería irrespetuoso tanto para el caballero como para el amigo. Eso era para ella, un amigo y es que sabía perfectamente que el corazón del león ahora solo era guiado por su deber, por su deseo de limpiar su nombre y el de su hermano.

Era curioso, jamás pensó que entablaría una amistad con él, cuando ella llego al santuario el caballero apenas la miraba, se habían encontrado en algunas misiones e incluso se habían ayudado pero nada fuera de un deber como camaradas, hasta el día que supo la verdad detrás del caballero. Había visto todo una tarde mientras entrenaba, soldados y algunos caballeros se mofaban de él, lo llamaban traidor y lo humillaban, todo a causa de lo que su hermano había hecho. Cuando finalmente esos hombres se marcharon, ella se acerco, no les había importado que Aioria ya hubiera obtenido la armadura dorada, o que ya hubiese salvado al santuario en una ocasión, para ellos nunca sería suficiente para pagar las acciones de su hermano. Se paro frente a él y lo miro, derrumbado en el suelo con la cabeza y la mirada agachada. No hizo ningún movimiento al tenerla cerca pues esperaba que ella también se burlara de el. Pero paso absolutamente todo lo contrarío, sin más Marin se agacho y lo rodeo en un fuerte abrazo, acariciando su cabello y susurrándole.

- yo si creo que eres un verdadero caballero

se separo de él y luego se marcho, le había dolido ver el trato que esos caballeros le habían dado, esos ingratos no se daban cuenta de que el caballero les había salvado la vida, en realidad nadie le agradecía nada. Desde entonces su amistad fue creciendo, el iba a verla cuando entrenaba o ella lo saludaba cuando pasaba por su casa para subir por alguna razón al templo de Athena. Ahora no sabía exactamente que era lo que sentía por él pero en el fondo sabía que ya no era una amistad.

Itza regresaba de su entrenamiento cuando sintió algo extraño dentro de su casa … era un cosmos … uno conocido …¿ pero como era posible?

Corrió hacia el interior de prisa solo para darse cuenta de que el dueño de aquella energía había desaparecido, entonces noto algo sobre la mesa, era una carta que aun tenía partículas del cosmos de Mu.

- mi maestro me dejo esta carta … solo vino a entregármela – estaba por abrirla cuando un soldado entro a la cabaña

- Izta de Corona Austral el gran patriarca demanda verla al atardecer en el templo de Athena

- ¿Cual es el motivo?

- Lo sabrá cuando llegue al templo

- Iré enseguida entonces – algo extraño pasaba eso era seguro, se sintió nerviosa, no por la visita al patriarca si no por el recorrido que tendría que hacer, no se había topado con Camus desde su último encuentro y de eso ya habían pasado tres días. Aun sentía leves corrientes eléctricas al recordar aquella noche, lo que paso y lo que pudo haber pasado, en que estaría pensado para permitir eso … es que en realidad no estaba pensando en ese momento … no se pondría a discutir con ella misma sobre lo que estuvo o no mal, tenía cosas importantes que hacer y un llamado que atender.

Camus no se encontraba en su templo en aquel momento, había bajado a la playa con el pretexto de entrenar pero la calidez del sol y la arena no hacían más que reacordarle a la chica que noches atrás había estado en sus brazos … no dejaba de pensar en ese momento una y otra vez, sus recuerdos lo invadían sobretodo de noche.

- los recuerdos de la media noche … - tenía razón, eso era todo lo que aparecía en su mente cuando no conciliaba el sueño… ¿que haría ahora? …por primera vez en su vida estaba confundido y no encontraba una salida … deseaba tanto poder verla, pero la verdad es que no se había atrevido a hacerlo, al menos no hasta que supiera que hacer, hasta saber que era lo que él quería hacer.

La tarde llego al santuario, con el sol apagándose, e Itza ya se había encaminado al salón del trono del templo de Athena.

- gran patriarca, he venido como me lo pidió - se inclino ante su presencia

- Itza de Corona Austral tengo una misión importante para ti y eres la única a la que puedo confiársela

- Haré lo que me pida señor …

La noche había caído por completo en el santuario y Camus regresaba a su templo, estaba cansado de pensar en lo mismo una y otra vez sin encontrar solución y eso solo lo molestaba, entonces vio la silueta de alguien entrando a su templo. Sabia exactamente de quien se trataba

- Itza … - salio como un susurro de sus labios

- Camus …

- ¿Que sucede?- le pregunto al notar en ella desanimo

- El patriarca me ha dado una nueva misión … - Camus la miro y pudo notar tristeza en su tono de voz – debo … encontrar el cofre rojo de Ares... cuyo candado solo puede ser abierto por la llave que encontré en Siberia

- ¿Pero que dices? … eso es ridículo, es una leyenda nadie sabe si en verdad existe ese cofre, incluso algunos afirman que la misma Athena lo destruyo en tiempos antiguos.

- El gran patriarca dice que es verdad y mi misión es encontrarlo … me ha prohibido regresar al santuario a menos que lo haga para entregar el cofre

-¿Que?… pero eso no es posible … el…. No puede pedirte eso … puede que tal vez no regreses nunca … es como mandarte a la muerte …

- No me importa, soy una amazona de planta, un miembro de la orden de Athena y mi deber es cumplir con mi misión sea cual sea – le dijo con voz firme mientras pasaba por su lado para marcharse pero Camus la detuvo tomando su brazo

- No …- Itza voltea a verlo – no te marches … no quiero que te marches… - le decía aun de espalda a ella

- Camus…

- Yo no quiero que te marches …

- No puedo hacerlo … mi orgullo como amazona mi prohíbe no cumplir con mis ordenes

Camus no lo resistió, se volteo a ella y la tomo por los brazos mirándola fijamente

- toda mi vida he vivido en el frío y en el hielo, pero tu cambiaste eso… tu fuego cambio todo eso… y no quiero perderlo, no quiero perder el calor que tu me brindas Itza…

- Camus yo … - le dijo en un susurro, pero entonces la mano del caballero tomo su mascara, la chica solo asintió y lo miro mientras él la retiraba. Finalmente su mirada era libre de ver la suya, de ver esos hermosos ojos y de que ella se perdiera en los de él, Camus tomo su cuello y se fue acercando a ella hasta que sus labios tocaron los suyos impulsado por el deseo de besarla. Itza lo deseaba también, primero fue un beso suave y dulce que poco a poco se volvió apasionado, irresistible, cuando se separaron se miraron agitados perdidos en el tiempo y en sus miradas.

- Tienes que volver

- Regresare Camus lo prometo – decía con su mirada llena de decisión y sin despegarla de la del caballero

- Esperare hasta tenerte de nuevo

- Me tienes Camus … me tienes para siempre …

Volvió a besarla suavemente como queriendo grabar cada momento en su memoria, se separaron y se miraron nuevamente hasta que Itza se soltó de su abrazo, caminando hacia atrás y colocándose su mascara, luego dio media vuelta y siguió a la salida, antes de comenzar a bajar las escaleras lo miro y luego simplemente se marcho, se marcho para no volverlo a ver.

Camus fue inmediatamente a ver al gran patriarca, entrando de golpe en el cuarto del trono.

- ¿Camus de Acuario pero que te trae por aquí?

- ¿Porque? … ¿porque le pidió a ella que hiciera tal misión?

- ¿Acaso no te das cuenta Camus?- le dijo serio - Tu siempre has sido uno de mis mejores hombres, frío y calculador, sin sentimientos que te perturben, pero ella estaba comenzando a cambiar todo eso, a decir verdad creí que ella era como tu, pero me di cuenta de que transmitía una luz calida que cambiaba el hielo en ti y no podía permitirlo. Deberías estar agradecido, te he librado de un seguro fracaso como guerrero, ahora podrás volver a ser el Camus de siempre, el hombre en el que puedo confiar.

Camus lo miro con rabia y simplemente se retiro, esto había sido su culpa, era por él que ella se marchaba, ese maldito la expulsaba por él … por él…

Desde aquel momento el dorado de acuario se había vuelto mucho más serio e introvertido que antes, el frío en su corazón había vuelto con capas dobles y se mantendría así hasta el regreso de la única llama, que podría prender el fuego en su corazón. Aun y pese a esto ni Camus ni ninguno de los otros caballeros estaría listo para los cambios del futuro.

_**Cambios …**_

_**My Inmortal**_

_(Evanescence)_

_**I´m so tired of being here. **_

_**Suppressed by all my childish fears**_

Finalmente Dinna había obtenido su armadura. La armadura de bronce de Horologium, el estadio celebraba con ella la victoria de su combate y pese a estar alegre se sentía vacía al no tener la aprobación de su maestro, el dorado la había entrenado y le había dicho que estaba lista, pero simplemente no estaba ahí entre la multitud que le aplaudía. Cuando Itza se marcho Camus se transformo en alguien diferente, un muro caminante que no podía ser atravesado, se sentía nuevamente como un fracaso ante el caballero como cuando era niña, como cuando le tenía miedo a cometer un error.

_**And if you have to leave**_

_**I wish that you would just leave**_

Camus miraba al horizonte desde la puerta de entrada a su templo, el viento mecía su cabello y el cielo azul no hacia más que recordarle un par de hermosos ojos …

Shaina lloraba de rabia al saber que Seiya se había marchado despreciando su combate, lo buscaría y lo haría pagar .. tenía que hacerlo pero no sabia si cometer su deber o su deseo…. Mientras tanto la verdadera Athena se había mostrado ante los caballeros de bronce, ahora ellos juraban protegerla de todo y de todos incluso del santuario mismo.

_**´Cause your presence still lingers here**_

_**And it won´t leave me alone**_

Aioria se había marchado del santuario en busca de la impostora que se hacia llamar Athena, esa era su misión y sabía que en el camino podría encontrarse con Seiya. Deseaba que no fuera así, pues no quería herir a Marina, no a ella, a la única mujer que ha estado a su lado, con la que compartió llanto, miedo y años de amistad … ella lo era todo para él, pero el santuario y su honor también lo eran.

_**These wounds won´t seem to heal**_

_**This pain is just too real**_

_**There´s just too much that time cannot erase**_

Finalmente se habían encontrado, era hora de obligarse a cumplir con la regla de las amazonas, pero es que Seiya no se lo permitía. Sin embargo este no era el momento de pensar en eso, Aioria había llegado y tanto el como Seiya combatían con todo su poder, lo vio listo para lanzar un poderoso ataque al Pegaso, tenía que evitarlo realmente no quería que él muriera.

_**When you cried I´d wipe away all of your tears**_

_**When you´d scream I´d fight away all of your fears**_

_**and I held your hand through all of these years**_

_**And you still have all of me **_

El dolor a través de su cuerpo era fuerte, pero sentir el calido comos de Seiya junto a el de ella realmente la hacían olvidarlo, todo su dolor, su locura y su ira se marchaban con tan solo oír su voz diciendo su nombre, esa calidez era todo lo que quería sentir aún si fuera lo ultimo que quedara en ella antes de partir de este mundo .. Cassios estaría decepcionado si la viera en este momento …

_**You used to captivate me**_

_**By your resonating light**_

Aioria regreso al Santuario con Shaina en brazos ante la mirada preocupada de Milo, quien le preguntaba que era lo que había pasado y sobretodo por el estado de la amazona. El león por su parte estaba furioso y en ese momento solo deseaba hablar con el patriarca por lo que ignoro por completo a su compañero, dejando a la chica en su casa y luego partiendo a ver a su alteza.

Lejos de Grecia, Shun cargaba a June hacia el aeropuerto, habían tenido un encuentro pero ahora sabia que ella lo había hecho con tal de detenerlo, con tal de salvar a la persona que quería tanto. El chico la apreciaba tanto, pero ahora algo había cambiado, después de su encuentro ella había perdido su mascara y al tomarla en sus brazos pudo ver su rostro. En ese momento se juro que jamás había visto algo tan hermoso en toda su vida, su corazón latió rápidamente al recordarlo, algo se había iniciado en su corazón en ese momento y deseaba saber que era. Por ahora eso tendría que esperar pues estaban por partir al Santuario a una guerra de la cual no sabía si regresaría … no si regresaría… se dijo bajando su rostro hacia June, volvería para entender lo que hacia que ella fuera tan importante para él.

_**Now I´m bound by the life you´ve left behind**_

_**Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams**_

_**Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me**_

La batalla entre Camus y Hyoga había sido dura y ambos había terminado con su mejor golpe el combate, era verdad que Camus no lo había ejecutado con toda su fuerza pues quería que el alumno que cristal había entrenado recibiera el ultimo conocimiento, estaba orgulloso de él, de verdad lo estaba y sabía que era un gran caballero y que protegería a Athena fielmente, antes de cerrar sus ojos eternamente un último pensamiento se encerró en su mente... Itza ... deseaba con todo su corazón verla ... tan solo una vez más...

Itza caminaba entre los árboles de una selva lejana cuando una fuerte corriente de aire la alcanzo por la espalda, por un momento sintió a alguien abrazándola y unos labios que susurraban en su oído "...adios...", se giró rápidamente y no encontró a nadie, pero sentía una gran vacío en su corazón.

_**These wounds won´t seem to heal**_

_**This pain is just too real**_

_**There´s just too much that time cannot erase**_

Hilda había sido manipulada por otro dios, la habían usado para derrotar a Athena y aunque en su interior lo sabía su exterior no actuaba, entonces vio a Sigfrid capturar al caballero marino con sus brazos, ambos se alejaban subiendo al cielo mientras que su siempre fiel guerrero le dedicaba unas ultimas palabras. Por fuera Hilda parecía estar tranquila mientras que en su interior su verdadera alma se desgarraba tratando de salir para evitar que él se marchara, lloraba y gritaba su nombre pero de sus labios no salio nada … lo perdía … y no deseaba nada más que irse con él …

_**When you cried I´d wipe away all of your tears**_

_**When you´d scream I´d fight away all of your fears**_

_**and I held your hand through all of these years**_

_**And you still have all of me**_

La batalla de las doce casas había terminado y Milo cubría ahora la vigilancia de lo que quedaba del Santuario, entonces sintió un cosmos acercarse; abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al saber de quien se trataba. La chica pronuncio su nombre y en su voz pudo oír como preguntaba destrozada el porque. La llevo hasta su tumba donde ella se arrodillo, decidió dejarla sola para que pudiera desahogarse, cuando finalmente se marcho el caballero de escorpión, Itza retiro de su rostro la mascara y lloro profundamente, se prometió que derramaría todas las lagrimas que tenía para Camus en ese momento, pues no lo volvería a hacer más adelante, sabía que a él no le agradaría verla tan débil viviendo del recuerdo y el pasado, así que por ahora desataría todo su dolor para enterrarlo y no volverlo a dejar salir jamás.

_**I´ve tried so hard to tell myself that you´re gone**_

_**But though you´re still with me**_

_**I´ve been alone all along**_

Se dirigió a la salida del Santuario seguida por Milo que guardo silencio todo el camino, finalmente la amazona se despidió y se marcho en silencio…

_**When you cried I´d wipe away all of your tears**_

_**When you´d scream I´d fight away all of your fears**_

_**and I held your hand through all of these years**_

_**And you still have all of me**_

Continuara…...............................?

Hola, espero les guste este capitulo, gracias por los reviews me ayudan a seguir escribiendo


	6. Jerarquía

**Capitulo 6**

Llovía fuerte en las afueras de aquel palacio en el bosque, las suaves gotas de lluvia tocaban la ventana del cuarto iluminado solo por la luz de la luna que por momentos se asomaba detrás de las nubes.

Radamanthys estaba nuevamente sentado, tomando una copa de whisky frente al retrato de lo que alguna vez fue la familia dueña del Castillo. Estaba molesto, o más bien furioso, nuevamente tenía que rendirle cuentas a esa mujer, la vigilante del castillo y la encargada de todo el ejercito de Hades. En su opinión no había razón justificable por la cual es chica tuviera el derecho a ser la señora de los espectros.

- nuevamente aquí Radamanthys – Minos entraba en el cuarto y se acercaba a la barra para tomar una botella y servirse un poco del liquido en una copa

- Deberías estar en tu puesto y no perdiendo el tiempo fuera del inframundo Minos – pronunciaba sin siquiera mirarlo

- necesitaba un descanso y tomar un poco de aire- volteo a verlo- por lo visto estamos de mal humor hoy ¿no es así? … no espera … ahora que recuerdo todos los días estas de mal humor desde que te volviste niñero de la Señora Pandora – su tono de burla no paso inadvertido por el espectro de Wyvern, que de inmediato se levanto amenazante acercándose a Minos quien retrocedió un paso

- mide tus palabras juez, yo no soy niñero de nadie

- quieres calmarte Radamanthys era solo un comentario, además la culpa de todo esto la tienes tu por abrir tu bocota – el entupido Minos tenía razón, todo este asunto era culpa suya, pudo haber manipulado las cosas a su favor, pero sus respuestas sin pensar y guiadas por el impulso lo habían metido en un problema que destrozaba su orgullo.

Cuando Minos se retiro Radamanthys pudo perderse en su pensamiento recordando el día en que la señora Pandora había sido presentada ante ellos.

Todos los espectros y guardianes del inframundo habían sido llamados a la sala principal del palacio de Hades. Detrás de una fina cortina se encontraba el señor de las sombras y la niebla quien hablaba en voz fuerte y clara

- hace tiempo les llame, desperté sus armaduras y estas les buscaron trayéndolos a este mundo oscuro, en donde todos y cada uno de ustedes recibieron una tarea que han cumplido a la perfección, pero el momento de nuestro enfrentamiento se acerca y es hora de que conozcan a la persona que ha hecho esta reunión posible- en ese momento Pandora salio de detrás de la cortina mostrándose ante los espectros. Wyvern se quedo sorprendido al verla, no era más que una débil mujer, una jovencilla que pretendía una pose de líder, que miraba a todos con frialdad. ¿Pero que se creía esa chiquilla?.

- ella es Pandora, mi protegida, me ha guiado a través de mi regreso y me ayudo a volver a la vida a las armaduras que finalmente los encontraron, pero ahora tiene una nueva misión, será la encargada de la protección de la puerta terrenal al inframundo, así como también del cuidado y el mando de mi poderoso ejercito, tomara mi lugar como líder mientras recupero por completo mi fuerza.

Radamanthys simplemente no pudo seguir escuchando, Hades pretendía que esa chica fuera gobernante del inframundo y que además tomara función en parte de sus tareas, él era el comandante, el general de las tropas de Hades, él debía ser guardián, él debía de dar las ordenes.

- mi señor Hades de verdad cree que esta chica es digna de ser la vigilante y encargada de la puerta y de las tropas – protesto ante su señor

- ¿dudas de mis juicio Radamanthys?

- no mi señor, pero creo que yo soy el indicado para ese puesto, tengo más experiencia y soy más fuerte, yo soy el general de sus tropas - Pandora lo miro aún con mucha más frialdad, se arrepentiría de sus palabras

- tienes razón Radamanthys – dijo Hades con seriedad pero con una sonrisa macabra en el rostro – tu eres más digno de ser guardián y si tanto lo deseas te asignare la protección de la puerta al inframundo- Wyvern miro triunfante a Pandora que solo permanecía seria – de ahora en adelante Radamanthys de Wyvern, además de tus tareas serás protector del puerta a nuestro reino y para ello tendrás que proteger a Pandora – el espectro lo miro incrédulo – serás su guardián y te encargaras de que nada le pase, de esa forma cuidaras de la puerta y de mi ejercito a través de ella.

- pero mi señor … - intento responder el espectro

- ahora me retiro, espectros y soldados regresen a sus labores- dijo levantándose de su trono y perdiéndose en la oscuridad seguido por Pandora que antes de ir tras él miro nuevamente a Radamanthys, su rostro no mostró gesto alguno pero con la mirada se burlaba de Wyvern que aún no creía lo que había pasado.

Un quejido salio de su boca al recordar esa noche, él y su lengua fuera de control, desde entonces su deber era el de cuidarla por lo que pasaba más tiempo en el castillo que en el inframundo, lo que le molestaba aún más pues le era más difícil el atender sus propias obligaciones.

- maldita chica con suerte, pero me las pagaras – salió del cuarto molesto y se dirigió a la puerta principal del castillo cruzando el jardín, un poco de aire fresco le ayudaría a relajarse, al llegar vio a Zeros acompañado de guardias del castillo recibiendo una carta de dos hombres extraños y ajenos al lugar. Cuando estos se retiraron se acerco al renacuajo para interrogarlo.

- ¿que es lo que tienes ahí sapo? – le grito

- no es de tu incumbencia, es una carta para la Señora Pandora.

- Todo lo que tenga que ver con este lugar me debe de ser informado – tomo al sapo del cuello amenazándolo y cortándole el aire.

- No deberías tomar tareas que no te corresponden juez - le hablo una suave voz desde la puerta al castillo

- Señora Pandora … – grito el sapo casi en forma de suplica, esperando que su ama diera un fuerte regaño al espectro que lo atacaba.

- Suéltalo ya – su tono era duro

- Como usted diga señora – dijo arrojando a zeros lejos

- No me importa lo que crea que es usted en este castillo, pero para cumplir la misión que me ha dejado el señor Hades debo de saber absolutamente todo lo que pasa aquí - hablo Radamanthys

- Hay cosas que no son para tus oídos, lo que hago en este palacio es cumplir ordenes de mi señor y tu deberías de limitarte a hacer lo mismo espectro – se dio la vuelta y antes de entrar al palacio llamo a zeros

- ¡Zeros!, Deja la carta en mi habitación, la atenderé al regresar de mi entrevista con el señor Hades, que nadie más la toque hasta entonces – dijo mirando fijamente a Radamanthys, después se adentro en el castillo, hacia la puerta al inframundo dirigiéndose a ver a su amo.

El santuario estaba parcialmente en calma, la batalla de las doce casas había terminado tiempo atrás, eran tristes los recuerdos de los que habían perecido en ella, pero al menos ahora se había demostrado la inocencia de su hermano. Eran pocos los caballeros dorados que habían sobrevivido, por lo tanto sus tareas de protección habían aumentado, siguiendo con su vigilancia llego al área donde las cabañas de las amazonas se encontraban y el recuerdo del día de su despedida llego a su mente.

Marin se encontraba en su casa atendiendo su herida y recolectando algunas cosas para su largo viaje, Aioria al verla se acerco tomando su mano para terminar de vendarla con suavidad.

- aún no estas del todo curada

- lo se, pero no puedo esperar más tiempo

- ¿estas segura de esto Marin?, no sabes por donde empezar – estaba preocupado por su partida

- buscare desde el último rastro de ella, es lo único que puedo hacer

- pero Marin …

- Seiya ha hecho mucho por nosotros Aioria y la forma de agradecérselo es encontrando a la persona que es la razón por la que el se volvió caballero

- Lo se, lo entiendo y se que Seiya lo merece, ahora mismo tienen otra batalla y volver a ver a su hermana es la mejor recompensa

- Gracias Aioria – pronuncio con un suave tono de voz, feliz de saber que él lo entendía, le dio la espalda para marcharse y comenzó a caminar mientras el dorado la veía, pero este ya no pudo más, por alguna razón tenía un horrible presentimiento, como si en verdad fuera la última vez que se verían, como si de no decir lo que tenía en su interior ahora, jamás podría volver a intentarlo y eso le dio miedo y valor al mismo tiempo, decidiéndose a actuar

- Marin espera – le dijo acercándose a ella y arrinconándola despacio contra la pared de su cabaña

- ¿Aioria pero que te sucede?

- Ya no puedo más Marin, ya no puedo seguir ocultándolo y si no dejo salir esta presión, este sentimiento de mi cuerpo creo que me volveré loco, Marin ya no puedo seguir siendo tu amigo – le dijo mirándola serio, la chica sintió como si se rompiera por dentro, ¿que había pasado?,¿ porque había cambiado Aioria?,¿ fue algo que hizo o dijo?, estaba por preguntarlo cuando el la interrumpió

- Ya no puedo seguir siendo tu amigo … porque … porque hay algo más … porque gracias a ti me mantuve vivo todo este tiempo… y porque yo…

- Aioria – lo interrumpió Marin – yo … yo… creí que

- Se que como amazona tu jamás cederás Marin, pero necesitaba decírtelo – ahora era ella quien tenía la última palabra, él se había confesado y la verdad era que su mayor secreto había sido el deseo de que su sueño se volviera realidad, como ahora, ella también sentía lo mismo por él pero había ocultado el sentimiento por temor a que jamás le correspondiera, por su deseo de ser un gran caballero dorado. La miraba profundamente y la chica se hundía en sus ojos, perdiendo el habla, quería darle palabras pero de su boca no salía ninguna, el caballero estaba listo para emprender el camino de regreso a su templo, había dejado salir de su corazón aquella presión y ahora se sentía liberado, no le importo si ella no le contestaba, al menos por su parte había dicho lo que tenía que decir.

Estaba por apartase cuando una de las manos de ella se poso en su cuello deteniéndolo, Aioria la miro interrogante, pero sus ojos se abrieron más al ver a donde se dirigía su otra mano, despacio esta se coloco en la fría máscara retirándola poco a poco, la respiración del caballero dorado de pronto se fue de su cuerpo al ver la mascara separándose de su rostro. Marin agacho la mirada al sentir el frío del ambiente en su piel, pero entonces la mano del león levanto su rostro haciendo que sus ojos azules miraran los esmeralda de él.

- eres tan hermosa Marin – pronuncio mientras acariciaba sus cabellos, ella se fascino al escucharlo y sin pensarlo le dio un pequeño y rápido beso en los labios. Aioria se quedo estático de la sorpresa, pero al ver su mirada se dejo llevar mientras ella lo volvía a besar, esta vez más profundamente. Las manos del dorado subieron por su espalda acariciándola, dejando que sus dedos llegaran a su nuca perdiéndolos en su cabello, su poca piel descubierta era tan suave y simplemente hacía que su mente se perdiera al sentirla erizándose bajo su toque

- ¡¡Aioria!! – se escucho la voz de Milo a lo lejos haciendo que la pareja se separara

- te están buscando – dijo ella en un susurro

- puede esperar

- no … no puede Aioria, esto no cambia lo que somos así que debes atender a tus deberes

- …. – suspiro - supongo que tienes razón y debe de ser importante si Milo es quien me busca – dijo un tanto irónico mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro - vendré a buscarte cuando vuelvas

- regresare a ver a Seiya cuando todos los caballeros de bronce y Athena regresen, le traeré a su hermana o la información que necesita para encontrarla

- entonces nos veremos pronto, además debemos informar a Athena sobre tu decisión

- ¿a que te refieres?

- No creo que quieras matarme Marin- la chica solo contesto con una ligera sonrisa, se coloco su mascara y luego se marcho, antes de salir por completo del santuario regreso su mirada a el, un extraño sentimiento se alojo en su corazón, algo le decía que no se fuera que se quedara con el todo el tiempo posible … como si pronto lo perdiera… se dio la vuelta, no podía pensar de ese modo ahora, ignoro el sentimiento como si solo hubiera sido producido por la emoción del momento marchándose.

Estaba sentada junto a su arpa cuando Zeros le entrego la carta, la abrió y con calma leyó el contenido

- Señora Pandora …?

- parece que Lord Arcod nos ha invitado a su templo, desea ofrecer su fuerza de batalla al señor Hades

- mi Señora tal vez eso podría ser de gran ayuda – se emociono zeros

- tal vez así sea … tal vez aceptemos la invitación

- ¿no estará hablando enserio? – se escuchaba la voz de Radamanthys en el fondo entrando a la habitación

- veo que no tiene educación alguna, pues ha entrado a un cuarto sin ser invitado o sin pedir permiso

- con el respeto que se merece mi Señora – dijo con sarcasmo – una invitación así es claramente sospechosa.

- Agradezco su opinión juez pero es irrelevante

- ¿Que?, ¿pero acaso realmente pretende ir? – la miro directamente a los ojos, retándola – es que acaso es tan tonta que no se da cuenta de … - no continuo pues Pandora le dio una fuerte bofetada, que no le dolió al espectro pero que si lo dejo muy sorprendido

- Pasare por alto tu comportamiento esta vez, pero que te quede claro que yo soy quien esta al mando, lo que yo digo, lo que yo ordeno es la ley en este lugar y más te vale que entiendas que no son solo mis ordenes si no las del señor Hades también- lo miraba sin gesto en su rostro pero con profundo rencor en sus ojos, todo mientras zeros miraba divertido la escena

- El señor Hades ha pedido que todos los posibles aliados se tomen en cuenta, puede que esta gente sea útil al inframundo de algún modo, así que atenderé la invitación que se ha proporcionado, ¿esta claro? … ahora retírate Radamanthys de Wyvere

El juez solo la miro con rencor un momento, se inclino para despedirse de su señora y luego se retiro azotando la puerta al salir. Estaba más que enojado su furia le hacia hervir, necesitaba un trago y lo necesitaba ahora.

Entro al cuarto con el bar, tomo una botella y se sirvió un poco en una copa tomándosela de un solo trago, eso lo calmaba al menos un poco.

- ¿pero que demonios paso ahora?, ¿que hiciste esta vez? – entro Minos desesperado al cuarto

- No estoy de humor para soportarte Minos … ¡lárgate! – grito furioso

- Porque no te calmas mejor y me dices que paso

- Esa bruja, no se da cuenta de las tonterías que hace … y además … - recordó la bofetada y se toco la mejilla - ….. como se atreve esa chiquilla ….- Minos lo miro y Radamanthys quito rápidamente su mano dándole la espalda

- se dirige a una trampa, ira hasta el norte solo para morir y darse cuenta del error que su estupida mente permitió – la voz de Radamanthys demostraba mucho coraje

- Seguramente la Señora Pandora planea algo especial, no es como tu crees que es, además no iría a un lugar solo para perder la vida, no volver y darte a ti el gusto de quedarte como el guardián, de tomar su lugar - entonces Radamanthys voltio a ver al juez con una mirada de realización en su rostro

- Es verdad … si ella no vuelve … yo tomaría su lugar …tal vez debería acompañarla en su viaje – sonrió

- ¿Que?... espera un momento no fue lo que quise decir yo …

- Creo que después de todo si iré con ella … pues debo … protegerla

- No, no espera … espera Radamanthys no cometas una tontería, Hades todo lo sabe, si algo le pasa a ella y se entera de que tuviste que ver …

- No seas ridículo Minos – dijo justo antes de abrir la puerta para salir del cuarto

- Radamanthys promete que no harás una estupidez

- Muy bien … yo prometo … - abrió la puerta - … que no lo intentare … - salio del cuarto

- ¿Que?, espera que quisiste decir con eso… - lo vio irse - … realmente espero que no hagas algo estupido.

En otra parte del mundo lejos de los oídos de todo ser, un hombre de tunica roja y cabellos dorados miraba el cuadro de una mujer. Una hermosa mujer de cabello y ojos verdes sentada con un par de rosas amarillas en las manos.

- mi señor lo hemos confirmado, sabemos que la verdadera Athena esta viva, que la llave se encuentra en el santuario y que ahora están librando otra batalla.

- ¿que hay del cofre? – pregunto aún con la espalda a el guardián inclinado ante él

- su localización es un misterio por el momento

- ¿y del contenedor?

- estamos por confirmar si efectivamente es el indicado, pero sabemos en donde se encuentra y esta vigilado

- perfecto, que dos guardias vigilen también a la reina guerrera, no debemos de perder su pista si queremos tener éxito

- si señor – se levanto y se retiró

- las piezas están por reunirse … - dijo con su atención en el cuadro de la bella dama


	7. Salones

**Capitulo 7**

Todo estaba listo para el viaje, Pandora atendería la invitación que Lord Arcod le había mandado, hablaría con él sobre la propuesta que este les había mencionado en la carta. Zeros metía unas cuantas cosas en la cajuela del auto clásico, mientras la señora del inframundo se disponía a entrar en el, pero esta se detuvo justo frente a la puerta del mismo, pues ahí de pie y mirándola se encontraba Radamanthys.

- Juez – sus ojos permanecían cerrados y su tono serio

- No podía dejar que se marchara sin mi Señora, después de todo soy su guardián

- No se que pretendas pero …

- Como dije mi señora, es mi deber cuidar de usted – la interrumpió secamente

- Muy bien entonces - lo paso de lado

Ambos entraron al auto y esperaron a que Zeros tomara el lugar del conductor y comenzaran su viaje. La lluvia durante el camino se incremento y por desgracia el auto se encontraba varado en el camino debido a la pinchadura de una de las llantas, por lo que los ocupantes esperaron mientras el guerrero sapo lo reparaba.

Radamanthys ya estaba más que harto de esperar, por lo que un sonido de molestia salio de sus labios llamando la atención de Pandora que leía un libro, así que sin retirar su mirada de la lectura le hablo.

- ¿que es lo que tanto te molesta Radamanthys?

- Ja!, ¿ahora pretende hacer conversación conmigo? – no aparto su mirada de la ventana del auto al hablarle

- yo no pierdo mi tiempo conversando, yo ordeno, si tanto te molesta este viaje, tal vez deberías volver – el comentario hizo que de inmediato se volteara a verla

- escuche no rete mi paciencia, trato de portarme bien con usted pero tengo mis limites

- como digas Juez – dijo con frialdad

La joven volvió a su libro sin decir una palabra más, mientras que Wyvern volteaba su rostro a la ventanilla del auto de nuevo, estaba molesto pero por alguna razón no era el hecho de estar encerrado con Pandora lo que lo frustraba, la verdad era que estando ahí en ese momento se sentía en calma pero al mismo tiempo ansioso pues no sabía aún como ejecutar su plan para que ella no volviera. Miro el reflejo de la chica por medio del vidrio, no le parecía más que una débil jovencita, ¿por que el señor Hades la habría nombrado a ella como la que tomara su lugar de líder hasta que él volviera?, Se preguntó.

La chica por su parte lo miro un momento y luego regreso su vista a la novela, sin su tenebrosa armadura puesta el joven sentado a su lado no parecía tan terrible, era más humano e incluso dejar que de sus labios salieran palabras para él ya no le era tan difícil, vio el reflejo de su mirada en la ventanilla preguntándose porque esos ojos llamaban su atención de algún modo.

Zeros entro al coche, completamente mojado informándole a su ama que la rueda estaba en su lugar, esta le indico que continuaran y así lo hicieron, dos días de viaje les había tomado el llegar hasta la mansión propiedad de Lord Arcod.

El hombre alto de cabello rubio castaño amarrado en una coleta a su espalda y finas facciones, había visto al auto aproximarse por lo que salió a recibirlos. Zeros bajo del lado del conductor y se dirigió a la puerta de Pandora para abrirla. La joven dama salio con la gracia de una condesa seguida de Radamanthys y ambos se dirigieron al hombre.

- es un placer tener a tan hermosa representante de mi dios este en mi mansión

- no he venido a perder mi tiempo lord, así que me gustaría ir directamente al grano

- mi señora, entiendo su postura pero le pido que espere un poco, esta noche celebraremos una fiesta en honor al Señor Hades, por favor asista y disfrute de su estadía, cuando la celebración termine podremos continuar con nuestros negocios

- espero que sea una propuesta digna de tanta espera

- así será mi señora, veo que viene acompañada de dos fuertes guardaespaldas – dijo mirando al juez y al espectro - le aseguro mi lady que no es necesaria tanta seguridad, espero vea esta casa como parte del reino de mi Señor Hades, ahora mis sirvientes les llevaran a sus habitaciones para que se alisten, los esperare gustoso en el gran salón

no teniendo otra opción Pandora accedió entrando tras los sirvientes seguida de sus espectros

- mi lady usted podrá quedarse en este cuarto, los caballeros podrán hacerlo en el siguiente, ambos están conectados a través de la puerta del fondo a la izquierda, con su permiso – se retiro el ama de llaves

- cuartos conectados, un gran salón y un baile, esto parece más un paseo que un viaje de negocios, ¿esta segura que esta aquí por la razón correcta mi señora?

- deberías aprender a no expresar comentario alguno Radamanthys

- sabe que toda esta situación es peligrosa y extraña, y aun así esta aquí, creo que usted es quien debería aprender algunas cosas – la chica lo miro y se acerco peligrosamente a él, pero a unos centímetros se detuvo y lo miro fijamente

- eres un juez y por lo tanto supongo que mi señor te ha elegido por algo más que tu inteligencia

- ¿disculpe?

- ¿eres realmente digno de confianza Radamanthys? – lo analizaba con su mirada, mientras este permanecía callado - no estamos aquí porque buscamos una alianza con estas personas, estamos aquí porque buscamos una traición – Zeros asentía

- ¿una traición?

- desde hace tiempo sospechamos de ese hombre y sus antepasados, en tiempos mitológicos el primer miembro de esta familia fue un fiel sirviente, que gracias a su trabajo obtuvo de mi señor un jarrón con las almas de tres guerreros griegos caídos con poderes tan grandes como el de los caballeros. Esos poderes volvían al hombre un ser indomable y casi indestructible. Después de que Hades quedara dormido para recuperar sus fuerzas, ese hombre los utilizó para atacar a sus espectros esperando poder tomar su lugar como líder de ejercito del inframundo y así derrotar a mi señor, pero no lo consiguió, escapo llevándose el jarrón y desde entonces no se supo de ellos, hasta ahora, creemos que la nueva generación ha vuelto para intentarlo de nuevo aunque aún no estoy completamente segura de ello

- ¿y entonces porque seguir una acción como esta?

- debemos tomar las cosas con precaución, cualquier movimiento en falso podría alertar a Athena antes de tiempo y no podemos dejar que sepa de nosotros aún, es por eso que esta misión debe de ser discreta

- esto me parece ridículo, prefiero la acción directa

- eso es algo que no podemos hacer, ahora alístate para el baile, asistiremos a el

prefiero no seguir alegando, después de todo una situación así no le asustaba pese a no traer su armadura con él, se retiro a su habitación para prepararse para el baile.

- todo esta listo, hoy tomaremos control absoluto, pero debes deshacerte de los estorbos … hijo …– decía aquel hombre de cabello rubio castaño frente a la ventana en otro cuarto

- así será padre, me ganare el honor de algún día portar tu poder

Pandora se arreglaba para el baile, había tomado un baño y ahora se ponía su vestido de color violeta oscuro amarrado al cuello con la espalda descubierta y con un listón grueso que lo ceñía a su cintura, se miro en el espejo terminando de arreglar algunos detalles cuando en el reflejo de este pudo ver el cielo lleno de estrellas, se acerco a la ventana para verlas mejor.

- no recuerdo la última vez que vi un cielo así … - decía viéndolas fijamente, pero de repente su mirada cambio a una de profunda molestia, tomo la cortina y la cerro de manera brusca, se sentó frente al tocador y cepillo su largo cabello para terminar de arreglarse

Radamanthys había salido del cuarto mientras Zeros se perfumaba, la horrible loción que el sapo usaba era insoportable por lo que mejor se adelanto, camino por el pasillo hasta que vio las grandes puertas del salón, de las cuales salía luz y música. Su curiosidad lo impulso a asomarse y ver a los invitados comiendo, bebiendo y bailando, todos personas obviamente de alto nivel. Una sensación de incomodo lo atrapo y prefirió seguir afuera del salón, un recuerdo rápido cruzo su mente, un niño en medio de un salón parecido a este, gente bailando e ignorándolo, provocando que el pequeño saliera del lugar para permanecer recargado en el muro del pasillo y así no tener que soportar más aquello.

Abrió los ojos aún recargado en el muro, esa memoria … no recordaba aquel momento, pero sentía haberlo vivido, se esforzó por saber si aquello había sido un sueño o su imaginación jugando pero una voz lo alerto.

- casi podrías pasar por un caballero juez – le dijo Pandora seria, pero a la vez sorprendida de ver a aquel hombre portando tan correcta y orgullosamente el traje de gala, como acostumbrado a el, sus ojos dorados la miraron y ella noto lo atractivo que lucia esa noche, se regaño a si misma pues lo menos que podía pensar de él era eso, que era un caballero atractivo.

- tan dulce como siempre mi señora – contestaba sin emoción pero admirado de la belleza de la joven al portar tan elegante vestido

- limítate a hacer tu papel de guardián espectro – siguió con su camino entrando al salón seguida por el joven hasta el lugar que les había sido asignado

Arcod el anfitrión de la fiesta llego hasta ellos para saludarlos e invitarlos a pasarla bien, e informándole además a la dama del inframundo que se reunirían para hablar de la propuesta. La fiesta continuo mientras Zeros se perdía en la bebida, Pandora miraba a las parejas bailando y disfrutando de la fiesta y su mente sospecho al igual que la de Radamanthys.

- esta gente … - menciono ella

- hay algo extraño en ellos …- complemento él

- así parece…

- debemos tener cuidado…

- y observarlo más – dijo la joven levantándose de su asiento y acercándose al juez - baila conmigo – ordeno de forma seria

- ¿desea disfrutar de la fiesta conmigo …?

- no pienses tonterías juez, quiero acercarme más a esta gente y averiguar que esta pasando – dijo tomándolo del brazo y jalándolo a la pista de baile, ahí tomo de las manos del juez y coloco una en su cintura y la otra en su mano mientras este la miraba sorprendido sin poder decir palabra alguna, comenzaron a bailar, dieron pasos cortos y ligeros primero mientras se acomodaban al ritmo de la melodía de fondo.

- ese hombre de ahí – le indico Pandora con la mirada al juez, apuntando a un hombre con una copa de vino en la mano con la vista perdida en el espacio – es como si realmente no estuviera presente en la fiesta

- como si solo fuera su cuerpo – ella asintió – igual que la mujer sentada en esa mesa – continuo Radamanthys

- es como si no existieran, como si fueran títeres

- esto es toda una farsa – dijo Wyvern regresando su mirada a la chica - preocupada, le dije que esto era sospechoso señora- el juez decidió divertirse un poco al verla molesta por el comentario - descuide … disfrute de la fiesta que yo no puedo permitir que algo le suceda – hablo con algo de sarcasmo mientras la acercaba más a su cuerpo, Pandora se sorprendió ante la acción y no reacciono dejándose llevar por el juez que ahora dirigía el baile, comenzaron a soltarse con la música y de pronto para Radamanthys ya no era un juego, sin notarlo su mente se desconecto al observar a la joven que sostenía junto a él bailando, tan solo escuchaba la melodía y se perdía en la danza con la chica que de igual forma dejaba a su cuerpo actuar casi por inercia sin separar su vista de la de él.

La danza tomo más fuerza, haciendo que el joven la hiciera girar para separarla de él sin soltar su mano y luego regresándola a sus brazos quedando a una corta distancia directamente frente al juez. Se miraron fijamente y no dijeron palabra alguna, solo se perdían en los ojos del otro como si se hubieran apartado del mundo en el que estaban hasta que Pandora vio a Arcod acercarse a ellos

- me permite llevarme a tan bella joven un momento caballero, debo hablar con ella

Radamanthys se quedo serio al dejar marchar a la joven que siguió al hombre hasta otro cuarto, ahora se sentía molesto ignorando porque, la fiesta, el ruido y la música no hacían más que hacerlo enojar más por lo que salio del salón casi con desesperación, se quedo en el pasillo tomando aire y de pronto la escena se le hizo conocida nuevamente, recorrió el camino hasta el ventanal y ahí miro las estrellas con la mente en blanco. Zeros salía del salón completamente ebrio y al ver al juez ahí se acerco, en un principio para decirle unas cuantas cosas que el alcohol le ayudaba a dejar salir, pero no por mucho, el juez estaba por golpearlo cuando una fuerte luz lo deslumbro, sus finos reflejos le permitieron escapar del golpe que se ocultaba diestras de la misma, un hombre, un guerrero escondido en un atuendo negro le lanzó otro ataque, Radamanthys al esquivarlo salto por la ventana hacia el patio mojado por la lluvia que se había precipitado.

- no se quien eres pero te estas metiendo en un gran problema – miro a su atacante, un joven de su misma edad, vestido con ropa de guerrero negra y el cabello corto y castaño rubio

- ¿que harás si tu armadura espectro? – dijo lanzando frente a el a Zeros inconsciente pues había recibido el primer golpe al no estar en condiciones después de la fiesta

- je! – dijo victorioso – no soy un espectro estupido, soy un de los tres grandes jueces del inframundo y te arrepentirás de haberme atacado.

Se lanzó a el a gran velocidad dándole un golpe en el estomago, este lo recibió pero no mostró dolor, en cambio le proporciono otro a Radamanthys que al no tener con que protegerse salio disparado lejos del hombre, se levanto soltando sangre de su boca pero sonrió, no había perdido ventaja ante el y ahora había probado su fuerza, lo que el como guerrero de Hades sabia utilizar a su favor.

Se quito el saco arrojándolo al pasto y lo miro antes de abalanzarse contra su oponente, los movimientos de ambos eran rápidos, imposibles de ver a simple vista pero exactos, las manos de su enemigo como filosas espadas tocaron debajo de su pecho haciendo una profunda herida que comenzó a sangrar pero no se rindió, en la ultima secuencia de ataque ambos salieron disparados deteniéndose en el piso con sus manos.

- tu poder no es diferente al mío, presumir tu posición como juez no te dio ventaja sobre mi- coloco sus manos en su cintura mientras le hablaba a Wyvern

- ¿estas seguro? - dijo levantando el rostro y sonriéndole, el hombre enojado formo un circulo de energía entre sus manos y lo aventó contra Radamanthys que solo cerro los ojos cuando el tan poderoso ataque se deshizo frente a él

- tu poder es grande, pero tu inexperiencia al usarlo hizo que lo gastaras antes de tiempo y en el primer ataque, la energía que usas ahora no es más que un espectáculo de luces, es una lastima pues al no tener mi armadura, tenías una gran ventaja frente a mi, que pena que no supieras aprovecharla- menciono mientras formaba una esfera de energía en su puño que luego clavo en su pecho atravesándolo

Aquel hombre cayo sin vida, mientras ya victorioso Radamanthys dejaba caer una rodilla al suelo, tenía que admitir que sin su armadura cada golpe era más doloroso de lo que recordaba, escupió un poco de sangre y haciéndose el valiente y el fuerte, tomo al sapo y emprendió camino de regreso a la mansión.

Pandora entro en el despacho de aquel hombre de cabello castaño rubio, este le invito a sentarse mientras se servia una copa invitándole a ella la cual rechazo.

- ¿cual es la propuesta Lord Arcod? – decía mientras tomaba asiento

- siempre directa a la situación no es así señora Pandora- tomo asiento también- mi familia desde tiempos antiguos ha sido fiel al gran Hades, mi hijo y yo hemos entrenado lo suficiente gracias al jarrón que nuestro dios nos entrego miles de años atrás y queremos ser parte de su ejercito ahora que ha regresado – Pandora lo miro extrañada

- ¿como supiste que el volvió?

- no piense mal mi señora, como dije somos fieles a él y hemos estado tras su pista generación tras generación, sabemos que el viene a pelear contra Athena aproximadamente cada 200 años, tiempo en el cual aparece en este mundo una jovencita como usted que prepara todo para su regreso

- sabes demasiado…

- ya lo he dicho, solo quiero ayudarle en esta batalla, quiero que me de acceso al inframundo y hacer de mi y de mi hijo parte de tu ejercito

- ¿que te hace pensar que eres digno de tal confianza?

- mi señora yo vivo para Lord hades, le suplico lo piense esta noche, pues me imagino que debe de estar cansada tras el viaje y esta reunión, piénselo y lo hablemos nuevamente mañana temprano

- que así sea entonces

Se levanto, se despidió y salio del despacho rumbo a su habitación, no confiaba en él y sabía que ahora debía de estar más alerta, abrió la puerta de su cuarto y la cerro de prisa con llave, entonces se dirigió a la del fondo que conectaba con la de Wyvern, al cruzar al otro lado se dio cuenta de que no había nadie, al parecer no habían regresado aún de la fiesta, iba a salir cuando la puerta principal del cuarto se abrió y se cerro de golpe, se encamino a ella y vio a Radamanthys mal herido cargando al sapo y dejándolo caer al piso.

- ¿pero que sucedió?- su voz no dejo la seriedad en ningún momento

- le dije … que este lugar era peligroso…. – estaba cansado, mal herido y de mal humor - tienen hombres fuertes aquí, nada de lo que deba …. Alarmarse … - dijo mientras caía al suelo, pero Pandora lo detuvo, haciendo que el peso del hombre cayera en su hombro

- Radamanthys … - susurro al darse cuenta de que estaba parcialmente inconciente, con dificultad lo llevo hasta su cama recostándolo, comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa para ver sus heridas pero la mano del juez se poso en la suya deteniéndola

- ¿que crees que haces?

- te ayudo

- ¿porque … lo harías? – poso sus ojos directamente en los de ella y esta le regreso la mirada hablando suavemente

- Porque eres parte de nuestro grupo … - retiró la camisa, estaba tan adolorido que ya no protesto, con trozos de sabanas lo vendo cubriendo la herida de su tórax que era la más fuerte, las de su rostro y brazos solo las limpio para evitar que se infectaran, lo dejo reposar y luego se acerco al sapo a investigar si se encontraba herido, pero se dio cuenta de que su estado era por el vino de la fiesta y no por la pelea. Escucho un quejido y volvió rápidamente a Radamanthys que parecía seguir peleando incluso en sus sueños, ella se sentó junto a él y tal vez preocupada o enternecida por verlo tan perdido en su sueño, le acaricio el cabello y la mejilla calmándolo, este al sentir su calidez respiro profundo y su sueño se tranquilizó.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente y Arcod entro al cuarto

- mi señora parece que algo ha pasado

- así parece señor y espero respuestas

- y se las daré pero por el momento tengo que sacarla de aquí, este lugar no es seguro

- no voy a dejar a mis caballeros

- descuide ellos estarán bien es usted quien me preocupa – la jalo y se la llevo del cuarto dejando a los hombres heridos en el cuarto, con la esperanza de que las heridas que obtuvieron en la batalla les matara.


	8. Tregua

**Capitulo 8**

Le dolía el cuerpo pero ya no como la noche anterior, ahora era soportable, abrió los ojos despacio para acostumbrarse a la luz e inmediatamente miro a sus alrededores, encontrando solo al sapo aún tirado panza arriba en el suelo, entonces su imagen vino a su mente

- Pandora – susurro

La busco por todo el cuarto pero no pudo encontrarla se levanto de su cama y tomo una camisa de su maleta, saliendo a buscarla inmediatamente y al cruzar la puerta pudo sentir su cosmos ardiendo, algo estaba pasando y tenía que encontrarla.

En otro cuarto mientras tanto la discusión continuaba, Arcod le había propuesto a Pandora el unirse a él y a su hijo, abrirle las puertas del inframundo y dejarle pasar mientras Hades dormía, entonces al matarlo ellos tomarían el control, ella se reuso por supuesto, pero el le dijo que no podría detenerlo de cualquier forma, sus caballeros habían sido derrotados y matarla no seria un problema.

- no te tengo miedo si eso es lo que piensas

- ja!, me da lo miso si deseas ayudarme o no, te matare y entrare al inframundo por la fuerza entonces – Pandora estaba por invocar su tridente para defenderse de ese hombre, este se acerco amenazante pero se detuvo de pronto, Radamanthys había entrado y estaba frente a Pandora dispuesto a protegerla

- aún no has terminado conmigo … LORD

- creí que habías muerto

- espero que seas mejor que el fracaso de guerrero que enviaste antes

- ¿qué?

- Supongo que no te has dado cuenta de la falta de su cosmos en este mundo

- Hijo mi hijo!, maldito tu. …

Estaba furioso por la muerte de su único hijo, pero este era el momento, no se repetiría, no perdería el tiempo tenía que llegar al inframundo rápido y más ahora que estaba solo, ellos no impedirían que él lograra su propósito, junto su energía y la disparo a ellos, Wyvern protegió a Pandora, pero el ataque de Arcod toco el piso de la habitación destruyéndolo haciendo que ambos cayeran al vací, y provocando la destrucción de la mansión, Arcod se retiro y emprendió su camino a la puerta terrenal del reino de Hades.

Radamanthys estaba sostenido de una roca salida, deteniendo con su mano su peso y el de Pandora a la que tomaba de su muñeca utilizando su fuerza para evitar que ambos cayeran al precipicio.

- ese hombre va al palacio, tenemos que detenerlo antes de que entre

- entonces … tendremos que apresurarnos – dijo con algo de dificultad

Zeros por fin despierto y luego del escándalo, se asumo por el borde y los vio, el juez tomo con fuerza la muñeca de la joven y la levanto hasta que su mano toco la del sapo que la ayudo, una vez libre, pudo subir con mayor facilidad.

- tenemos que alcanzar a ese demonio

- ¿pero como? – dijo la chica

- en lo que queda del establo hay un par de caballos mi señora iré por ellos - corrió el Zeros a buscarlos mientras el silecio incomodo rodeaba a guardiana y protector

- podrás decir "te lo dije" después Radamanthys - dijo la chica mientras él sonreía de lado

El sapo llevo los caballos hasta ellos y tomo las riendas de uno entregándole al juez el otro. Radamanthys montado en el caballo estiró su mano a Pandora para ayudarla a subir en el corcel.

- vamos señora Pandora, o ¿prefiere subir con Zeros?

- no tengo opciones

Tomo la mano del espectro y subió a espaldas del caballero rodeando su cintura con sus brazos, por más que trato de evitarlo no pudo dejar de sonrojarse al sentir a través de la tela de la camisa el bien formado cuerpo del juez, cerro sus ojos y se enfoco en encontrar al el traidor de Arcod.

Los caballos corrían a todo galope por el bosque, mientras los jinetes alertas buscaban indicios de su presa, Wyvern fue el primero en detectarla, detuvo su caballo de golpe y le indico a Zeros que estuviera alerta.

- será mejor que se oculte, esto podría ser peligroso – volteo su rostro para mirar a la chica y la cercanía dejo un poco nerviosa a su señora

- no me subestimes … no le tengo miedo

- ¡¡pues deberías!! – dijo una voz mientras un feroz ataque caía a ellos, con sus reflejos Radamanthys pudo evitar que Pandora saliera herida cargándola al brincar para esquivar el poder, mientra su caballo salía corriendo a todo galope.

- ¿Estas bien?- dijo el juez suavemente a la chica sorprendiendola

- Si…si

- ¡Zeros cuida de la señora Pandora! – el espectro bajo del caballo y se acerco a su señora - Esto es pan comido, descuide – le sonrió antes de ir contra su oponente

Pandora estaba sorprendida de que aquel espectro le salvara por segunda ocasión, jamás espero que él se arriesgara tanto por ayudarla, después de todo sabia que la detestaba… tal vez … lo había juzgado mal.

El sonido de los ataques de ambos peleadores la sacaron de sus pensamientos, los dos guerreros eran fuerte y ni hablar de sus poderes, pero Radamanthys estaba en desventaja, no portaba su armadura por lo tanto su defensa no estaba al cien por ciento, un sentimiento de preocupación se apodero de ella, en su mando apareció un leve destello color vino y su tridente se materializo.

- no podemos permitir que Wyvern pierda – susurro Pandora

- señora que… - respondió Zeros

- mi poder es derivado de el del señor hades, mi tridente contiene un pequeña porción de sus poderes para protegerme

- ¿ayudara a Radamanthys?

- no dejare que pierda …

La batalla era cada vez más feroz, Arcod extendió su dedo índice y de el salio un rayo directamente al juez, pero su velocidad era insignificante para Radamanthys, levanto una mano cubierta con su cosmos y con ella desvío el rayo hacia un lado.

- tienes fuerza lo admito, pero no sabes emplearla, tu velocidad y tus ataques son parecidos a los de tu hijo, asumo que fuiste tu quien lo entreno y me temo que ahora que se como es su forma de trabajar, tus poderes ya no me sorprenden

- maldito... – dijo antes de lanzar un nuevo ataque, esta vez Radamanthys levanto su mano y un enorme circulo de energía se formo a sus pies, subiendo y luego concentrándose en su puño el cual choco a una velocidad increíble en el pecho del Lord quien salio despedido hacia un árbol rompiéndolo

- creo que es hora de que terminemos con esto

- no estés tan seguro – dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, se levanto deprisa y se coloco en pose – ESPADAS DE LOS TRES CAIDOS – su ataque más poderoso tomo por sorpresa al juez, esperaba el dolor por el golpe pero solo sintió una fuerte corriente de aire, al abrir los ojos observo el tridente de Pandora frente él, percatándose de que este había creado un pequeño escudo de energía que se disipo cuando el ataque paso, volteo a su señora y le sonrió en complicidad y esta asintió con su mirada, volvió su rostro a su enemigo y decidió finalmente terminar con la pelea

- eso no fue justo – decía temeroso aquel hombre – que no…… que no se supone que eres capaz de defenderte … tu señora te ayudo …

- y es por eso que mi deber es protegerla – dijo justo antes de lanzar su puño atravesándolo para acabar con el igual que con su hijo - se acabo – le grito

- pero no me iré solo – Radamanthys se quedo intrigado ante su comentario pero luego una luz lo cegó, Arcod explotaba en medio de una brillante energía que además expulsaba parte de su ataque de espadas, este no le dio al juez, pero alcanzó a herir a Pandora sin que el o Zeros se dieran cuenta, la joven solo sintió un terrible dolor en un costado debajo de su pecho, pero cerro sus labios para no dejar salir ningún sonido y luego coloco su mano en la sangrante herida, su orgullo no le permitió dejarse vencer y recobro la postura soportando el dolor

Cuando finalmente la luz se disipo Radamanthys pudo ver un extraño jarrón negro en el suelo, ese era el objeto original que contenía el poder de aquellos guerreros del inframundo y que en tiempos mitológicos había entregado hades a la familia de Arcod.

- esto debe volver a donde pertenece – lo tomo del suelo

- jaja pudiste vencerlo Radamanthys – decía el sapo con sarcasmo

- si y fue sin tu ayuda – lo miro para golpearlo, pero luego paso su mirada a Pandora que estaba levemente recargada en un árbol, se acerco a ella rápidamente

- esta …?

- Es hora de volver – dijo en un tono frío y dio algunos pasos al frente, el juez la miro molesto golpeando ligeramente el tronco, pero al observar su mano se dio cuenta de que esta estaba manchada de sangre, en un principio creyó que había golpeado muy duro el árbol y se había lastimado, pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que no era sangre suya, abrió los ojos de par en par y miro a Pandora que levemente se tambaleaba y se arrodilla en el suelo

- Esta herida ... - le dijo al colocarse junto a ella

- Es solo un rasguño

- No lo creo – la volteo hacia él y reviso su costado dándose cuenta de la profunda y sangrante herida

- Esto esta mal, debemos volver al palacio lo antes posible

- Radamanthys …- susurro la chica en sus brazos y este la miro seriamente, aunque por un momento Pandora pensó ver preocupación en sus ojos

- ¡Zeros dame tu camisa!

- ¿Que? …. Pero … pero

- Que me la des sapo inútil y ve por los caballos- le grito mientras este sin remedio se quitaba la camisa y se la daba al juez, este la rompió haciendo una improvisada venda, acomodo a Pandora y cortó levemente su vestido sobre la herida para limpiar ese espacio y poder vendarla, cuando Zeros se acerco con el caballo que quedo, Radamanthys tomo a Pandora en sus brazos y monto en el corcel dejando al sapo. La coloco frente a él, sobre su regazo rodeándola con un brazo mientras que con el otro manejaba riendas.

Salieron a todo galope rumbo al castillo, Pandora perdía poco a poco la conciencia aunque no sabía si era por el dolor o por el calor que el cuerpo del juez le proporcionaba, recargo su cabeza en su pecho y pudo sentir su corazón latiendo rápidamente, sus ojos se cerraron y su mano se levanto delicadamente posándose en el pecho del joven que estaba levemente descubierto por la camisa que portaba.

- Tan agradable … - susurro cerrando sus ojos

Al principio el extraño gesto lo había sorprendido pero el sentir la suave mano de la chica contra su piel le había reconfortado, lo había hecho sentir bien, tomo su mano con la suya y la apretó levemente hasta que la joven cerro sus ojos para entregarse a la inconciencia, eso lo alarmo por lo que acelero el paso para llegar al castillo.

Minos estaba en el salón principal, revisando unos papeles, la señora Pandora le había encargado la seguridad del palacio mientras salía de viaje por lo que no había bajado al inframundo en un tiempo.

- señor Minos, la señora Pandora y el señor Radamanthys ha vuelto

- me parece perfecto

- pero señor, parece que algo ha pasado

- ¿que?

Salio hacia la entrada principal y vio al juez entrando con Pandora en brazos lo que lo asusto un poco

- ¿que sucedió?

- esta herida … necesita ayuda – le dijo mientras pasaba por su lado para llevar a la chica a su habitación

Cuando llego a ella, la coloco con suavidad sobre la cama, enseguida entro pharaoh llevado por Minos pues era el que tenía mayor fuerza en los poderes curativos, este se dispuso a ayudar a su señora, mientras los otros dos jueces salían del cuarto. Una vez afuera Radamanthys se dirigió deprisa a la sala para tomar un trago, seguido de Minos quien cerro la puerta detrás de el cuando llegaron la habitación.

- me dirás que paso Radamanthys, creí que no te atreverías a hacerle daño

- yo no le hice daño alguno … fue un accidente, salio herida durante una batalla

- ¿es eso verdad?

- ¿porque habría de mentirte?

- si yo te creyera, eso sería aun más extraño

- ¿qué quieres decir?

- Pensé que la odiabas lo suficiente como para matarla y sin embargo te apresuraste y te arriesgaste para salvarle la vida … – las puertas se abrieron dejando entrar a paraoh

- ¿como esta? – fue Radamanthys el primero en hablar

- se encuentra bien, llegaron justo a tiempo cerré la herida y ahora lo único que necesita es reposar

- muy bien

- ahora me retiro- salió del cuarto cerrando las puertas

- tal vez … incluso tu deseas respetarla y cumplir con tu deber – dijo Minos antes de retirarse también, dejando a Radamanthys pensativo

La noche cayo en las afueras del palacio, mientras el espectro de Wyvern hacia un recorrido por los pasillos, hasta que finalmente llego a las puertas de la habitación de su ama, toco a ella pero tras no percibir sonido alguno la abrió, al entrar se dio cuenta de que su señora ya no estaba en su cama, preocupado salio a buscarla.

Cerro los ojos y se concentro en su presencia, sintiendo su cosmos en una sala cercana. Aquel cuarto en los tiempos gloriosos del castillo había sido un salón para fiestas, pero ahora no era más que una gran habitación vacía. La vio frente al gran ventanal observando las estrellas, depronto la escena cambio y la joven frente a el se volvió la silueta de una niña asomada a la ventana. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente y camino hacia ella, pero al dar el primer paso todo volvió a su realidad.

- debo estar volviéndome loco- dijo sin darle importancia y caminado hacia la joven

- debería de estar reposando señora Pandora

- hay tantas estrellas en el cielo … - no aparto su mirada de ellas

- no irá a decirme que su brillo es hermoso y que es de diferentes colores …

- blanco y negro … - susurro ligeramente

- ¿que?

- es solo blanco y negro – dijo cerrando sus ojos y luego posando su mirada en él

- Radamanthys … - al verlo fijamente se perdía en su mirada, no sabía que le pasaba pero repentinamente le agradaba estar con él, aun recordaba la calidez que había sentido en su pecho y eso de alguna forma la ponía nerviosa, no, no se dejaría llevar por algo … tan humano .. pero …- Perdona … - dijo ella regresando su rostro al ventanal

- Disculpe…

- Te he tratado mal desde que llegue aquí Radamanthys y tu has demostrado ser fiel a Hades y además me has salvado la vida en tres ocasiones, mi deber es disculparme contigo

- Créame si es porque es su deber no necesita hacerlo, además usted lo dijo, lo hizo porque soy parte del ejercito del Señor Hades y ...

- ¡No! – dijo firme pero sin mirarle – no es solo eso, de verdad quiero disculparme contigo

- Je! – dijo con alivio – en ese caso … - menciono posando su mirada en las estrellas también – creo que yo también debo disculparme con usted

Se quedaron ahí, mirando a través de la ventana el cielo cubierto de estrellas en silencio, mientras el tiempo pasaba lentamente en tan agradable encuentro…


	9. Memorias

**Capitulo 9**

Radamanthys miraba fijamente la figura de la niña en el cuadro frente a él mientras bebía de su copa, había pasado tiempo ya desde su viaje y la noche del baile no salía de su cabeza, mientras la silueta de una niña frente a una ventana lo cazaba en las noches durante su sueños, tomo otro trago y un sonido lo alerto, sabiendo de quien se trataba lanzo la botella vacía hacia la esquina oscura de la cual salía el ruido. Zeros brincaba del lugar con su mano en la cabeza ante el dolor del golpe por la botella lanzada con fuerza.

- ¿pero porque me tratas de esa forma Radamanthys?, pensé que querrías algo de compañía

- de la última persona de la que requiero compañía eres tu … SAPO – sabía que Zeros tramaba algo, o lo estaba espiando por lo que molesto lo tiro poniendo su pie en su cabeza, iba a golpearlo de nuevo cuando una suave melodía llego a sus oídos

- ¿que? – dijo el sapo extrañado y esperando el puño del juez

- esa melodía … - pronuncio con un tono bajo de voz

- ¿cual melodía yo no escucho nada?- el juez lo miro molesto y lo aventó contra la pared para después salir del cuarto

Siguió el armonioso sonido hasta llegar la habitación del arpa de Pandora, entro sigilosamente y la observo atento mientras ella tocaba, la luz superior la iluminaba y hacia que ella se viera como un espíritu blanco que no pertenecía a ese mundo oscuro, cuando termino su entonación este le habló.

- es interesante lo que ha tocado mi Señora

- sigues sin mejorar tus modales Radamanthys

- si no más recuerdo quedamos en hacer las paces, una tregua tratando de llevarnos bien

- no lo he olvidado y deseo que así continuemos

- solo quería felicitarla por tan hermosa tonada, ¿de donde la ha sacado?

- yo… yo … yo desperté con ella en mi cabeza esta mañana, así que decidí tocarla, no es nada en particular … - mintió

- jamás la había escuchado tocar con tanto sentimiento mi Señora, usted…

Pandora se levanto y se dirigió a la salida sorprendiendo al juez que no quito su mirada de ella, esta abrió la puerta pero Radamanthys la acorralo y la detuvo no permitiendo que la chica se marchara.

- ¿que cree que hace? – su rostro estaba muy cerca de el de ella haciendo que el pudiera disfrutar de la fragancia que ella poseía

- Necesito estar sola …al menos … solo por hoy Radamanthys …

- Pero…

- Por favor … - sus ojos mostraron sinceridad, casi suplica al pedírselo, haciendo que el joven asintiera, no recordaba haber visto en esos ojos sentimiento alguno antes y verlos así por primera vez le sorprendió de sobremanera.

Un hombre de tunica roja entraba en un gran salón acercándose a una mujer pelirroja sentada en un trono.

- ¿porque tan molesto querido?

- esto esta tomando tiempo, más del que pensé

- todo esta saliendo de acuerdo al plan que diseñemos y esperamos, pero recuerda que debes de tener paciencia, no podemos apresurar la cosas, además la sangre pura y el contenedor no están listos aún y no podemos avanzar sin esos elementos – decía mientras se recargaba en el hombro de el y lo rodeaba con sus brazos

- lo se, pero la batalla de ellos no ha comenzado y me preocupa que no se lleve acabo

- los años pasan y siempre es lo mismo con esos dos, te aseguro que se pelearan de nuevo y esa será nuestra oportunidad

- eso espero …

Radamanthys caminaba por los pasillos junto con Minos, quejándose de tu trabajo nuevamente.

- de verdad a veces no la entiendo … - estaba un poco frustrado

- deja de molestarte, ser su guardián no implica que estés tras ella todo el tiempo, tal vez se sofoco, por eso te pidió que la dejaras

- se comporta como una niña, será mejor que vaya a buscarla no quiero que se meta en problemas y luego me culpen a mi

- como quieras … - Minos siguió con su camino rumbo a su puesto, mientras Wyvern se dirigía a buscar a su ama.

Radamanthys se encamino a la sala del arpa, pero no la encontró ahí, entonces se dirigió a su cuarto y tras tocar y no recibir respuesta entro, no había nadie pero sobre la cama de la chica estaba un cuadernillo abierto. Curioso el espectro lo tomo

- parece un diario, pero solo están escritas las primeras hojas en una sola fecha– las cuales por supuesto leyó

"jugaba en el jardín cuando algo llamo mi atención, caminaba hacia el lado prohibido de mi hogar cuando me tope con un enrejado, lo atravesé cuando vi un pequeño cuarto sellado al cual de inmediato entre, mire un hermoso cofre que sin miedo abrí, observe dos luces que me avisaron de la llegada de mi señor y entonces todo cambio, su espíritu nació como el espíritu de mi hermano, todo lo que habitaba en el castillo murió … y los colores se marcharon de mis ojos…"

La escritura terminaba justamente ahí, al principio Radamanthys no dio importancia a lo leído, pero luego su mente reacción y todo encajo, miro la fecha del suceso y susurro.

- un año más …

- un año más… – susurraba la joven en el jardín frente a las puertas de la habitación en el lado prohibido, ahora ese cuarto estaba solo y vacío, pero con las puertas cerradas, la chica se acerco y poso una de sus manos en ellas

- todo cambio a partir de ese día, todo se volvió gris a partir de ese día ... y se que yo también cambie, pero ignoro como era antes … - cerro sus ojos y se dio media vuelta, siguió con su camino rumbo a las rejas que marcaban la zona y se dio cuenta de que Radamanthys estaba recargado en ellas

- ¿que haces aquí?

- No puedo dejarla sola tanto tiempo, pondría meterse en un lío

- Estoy a salvo en el castillo, no creo que debas preocuparte tanto – dijo pasando por su lado y sin mirarlo

- Esa melodía tiene que ver con el aniversario que se cumple hoy ¿no es así?

- ¿De que estas hablando?

- Técnicamente es usted su hermana… ¿verdad? Y además … sus ojos dejaron de ver los colores del mundo o ¿me equivoco?

- ¿Como te enteraste de tanto?

- Soy un juez del inframundo, tengo medios para darme cuenta de cosas

- Este no es asunto tuyo, así que mantente alejado

- ¿Y porque debería hacerlo? – molesta estaba por abofetearlo de nuevo pero ahora él detuvo su mano

- Esta vez soy yo quien pasara por alto esta agresión.. solo porque imagino lo que significa este día para usted – ella lo miro con recelo, se soltó de su agarre y le dio la espalda

- No lo sabes … esa melodía fue la ultima que aquella tarde toco mi madre en el arpa antes de dar a luz, ese día abrí el cofre y todo cambio… recuerdo el momento en que todo paso … pero por mas que lo intento, por más que lo deseo no recuerdo nada antes de eso … - Radamanthys se acerco a ella – se quienes eran mis padres, lo que había en este castillo, pero no recuerdo como era la vida aquí antes de la llegada de mi señor Hades, mis recuerdos se borraron cuando mi vida se unió a la de mi dios- dio la vuelta y toco con sus dedos la mejilla del joven – igual que ustedes

- ¿Qué?... ¿que quieres decir? – ella retiro su mano

- ¿Alguna vez … has tratado de recordar cuando eras niño?, ¿donde vivías antes de estar en el inframundo? … tus recuerdos se borraron en el momento en el que te pusiste esa armadura por primera vez – Ahora que lo pensaba, ella tenía razón, en su mente no había nada de su vida como un simple humano

- Esa es la regla al bajar al mundo sin luz, al volverte al servicio de nuestro señor … y jamás podrás recuperarlos … es como si morirías …

El cielo comenzó a oscurecerse y a retumbar, la lluvia estaba por caer por lo que ambos decidieron regresar al palacio en silencio, caminaban sin mirarse, al llegar a la gran puerta el rostro de Pandora cambio a uno sin sentimiento, frío y fino como el de una escultura. Ella siguió con su camino rumbo a su habitación mientras él parado en la entrada la miraba alejarse, bajo su rostro cerrando los ojos y camino hasta el cuarto donde la fiel bebida lo esperaba.

Se sirvió un poco de su alcohol favorito y luego tomo asiento frente al cuadro que sabia de memoria, la verdad era que no tenia sed, solo jugueteaba con el liquido al mover la copa, recargo su espalada en el respaldo, recordaba a la perfección el día en que su armadura había aparecido frente a él, brillante y llena de poder, el momento en que se la coloco por primera vez sintiendo su fuerza, y el primer día que estuvo en el infierno, pero por más que forzaba su mente no podía encontrar memoria alguna de algo antes de ese momento, cerro sus ojos y sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido.

_El pequeño abrió los ojos en el centro de un salón, de un baile, las personas danzaban, charlaban y bebían, una de las parejas le llamó indicándole que se acercara a ellos, a su mesa, pero se negó, se dio la vuelta y esquivo a los bailarines hasta llegar a la puerta de acceso, una vez afuera el pequeño se recargó en la pared tomando aire._

_- como pueden obligarme a venir a estas cosas- dice mientras camina, sin embargo una risa musical llama su atención, curioso decide entrar al cuarto junto al lujoso salón, no era más que una sala para recibir visitas con un gran ventanal, pero lo que realmente llamo su atención fue la silueta de una niña un poco menor que el asomada a la ventana, fascinada por las miles de estrellas que brillan en el cielo._

_Molesto, o tal vez curioso ante la felicidad de la pequeña decide acercarse a ella, saber que hacia que en su rostro se dibujara una sonrisa_

_- ¿Que es lo que te causa tanta alegría niña?- le dijo hablándole a su espalda_

_- jeje, que no puedes verlas, mira – dice jalando su brazo- mira cuantas estrellas, su brillo es tan hermoso y de colores tan diferentes- seguía mirando a los astros por la ventana_

_- pero que dices, todas las estrellas son blancas- la miro incrédulo_

_- por supuesto que no, obsérvalas bien… fijamente … cada una tiene un color diferente y su brillo nunca es el mismo… ¿puedes verlo? …_

_Aquel niño no entendía que era lo que esa niña le decía, para el todas las estrellas eran iguales y su brillo era blanco, siempre de la misma forma, estaba a punto de responderle cuando la misma pareja de hace un momento entro a la habitación._

_- hijo es hora de irnos, vaya veo que después de todo encontraste a la hija de nuestros viejos amigos – decía la mujer mientras un hombre se acercaba a ellos_

_- hijo mío ella es la pequeña Pandora de Alcmena Von Halfov_

_- Pandora … - repetía el pequeño de cabellos rubios y mirada dorada _

_- Hijo ¿donde están tus modales?, debes presentarte – giro su rostro para ver a su madre molesto pero no tuvo más remedio que hacer lo que le pedían_

_- Soy Dante Wyrnoskutt Eneas- dijo inclinándose no tan de buena gana_

_- mucho gusto – la niña decía haciendo una reverencia …_

… _El escenario cambio de pronto a un jardín en donde el pequeño se ocultaba tras un árbol, pero Pandora llega detrás de el asuntándolo_

_- atrapado – dijo echando a correr, Dante sonríe feliz y la persigue, no eran más que dos niños jugando, pero todo se oscurece de repente. Ahora como Radamanthys se encuentra en el centro del jardín el cual reconoce de inmediato, era el del castillo hogar de Pandora, el que después del día que abrió el cofre se volviera la puerta terrenal del inframundo._

_- ¿puedes verlo? – dijo una voz detrás de el, al girar su rostro pudo ver a una adulta Pandora asomada a una ventana, de la misma forma en que lo había hecho cuando niña, una aura roja la envolvió y ella se giro hablando nuevamente_

_- ¿puedes verlo?,¿ puedes ver el brillo de las estrellas? – dijo ella acercándose, pero todo se volvía cada vez más oscuro_

_- de ahora en adelante serás conocido como Radamanthys de Wyvern - dijo otra voz grave en el fondo_

_- Pandora … - pronuncio el juez en voz alta pero la oscuridad finalmente lo atrapo_

Se despertó de golpe, ¿era posible?, había recordado parte su pasado, la había recordado, sabía que ese era lo único que quedaba de él … cuando estaba vivo …

Estaba sentada en la orilla de su cama frente a las puertas de cristal del balcón, mirando las gotas de lluvia caer, cerro sus ojos y en su mente se vio a si misma jugando en el jardín con sus seres queridos a su lado. Se levanto abriendo los cristales frente a ella con fuerza, su mirada reflejaba determinación.

La sintió salir de su cuarto y luego salir del castillo al jardín sin importar la lluvia, sabia a donde se dirigía e iría tras ella. Radamanthys abrió la puerta de la habitación y salio a toda prisa a su encuentro.

Pandora había llegado al pequeño cuarto en la zona prohibida de su jardín, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sus ojos reflejaron furia, una furia que la domino haciendo que tomara piedras del suelo y las aventara a la fachada de aquella pequeña construcción, con ellas rompió algunas de las figuras de barro que adornaban el muro, estaba por lanzar otra cuando una mano se poso en su brazo deteniéndola y haciéndola girar hasta estar frente al rostro de aquella persona.

- ¿que haces aquí?

- déjame Radamanthys quiero estar sola

- aquí bajo esta lluvia y a estas horas de la noche, ¿has perdido la razón?

- ¡esto no es de tu incumbencia tan solo déjame tranquila!

- sabes que no puedo

- ¡no me interesa solo déjame!

- ¡no puedo dejarte sola! – se miraron fijamente, pero ella retiro sus ojos de los de él bajándolos

- se que es tu trabajo y tu deber, pero yo te ordeno que …- no pudo continuar pues repentinamente los labios de Radamanthys se posaron en los suyos, en un principio permaneció estática por la sorpresa, pero de inmediato se perdió en la frialdad y la suavidad de los mismos y correspondió el beso. Poco a poco se volvió apasionado, Radamanthys la tomaba de su cintura y la acercaba a su cuerpo casi con una necesidad sobre humana, simplemente no quería soltarla. Al igual que ella que subió sus brazos a su cuello rodeándolo y profundizando más el beso.

Estaban perdidos el uno en el otro, empapados por la lluvia que no cesaba, cuando Pandora abrió los ojos de golpe y se aparto rápidamente de él

- No … no … esto esta mal … esto no debe de pasar …. No puede … - dijo pasando a toda prisa por el lado del espectro y entrando al castillo y luego a su habitación casi con desesperación. El juez se quedo en el jardín preguntándose que había pasado mientras su frustración lo había llevado a golpear una columna de concreto junto a el, haciendo una pequeña grieta.

continuara ....


	10. Verdad

**Capitulo 10**

Habían pasado dos días desde su encuentro en el jardín y durante ese tiempo no cruzaron palabra o mirada alguna. La había besado, primero había sido un reto para él hacerlo, pero cuando ella lo correspondió se sintió … diferente … agradable. No se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, pero ahora temía que volviera a pasar, ¡no!, aclararía todo para que su mente dejara de volverlo loco y al mismo tiempo contener el deseo de tomar su labios nuevamente.

Pandora tampoco entendía que había pasado, aunque en el fondo sabía que se estaba perdiendo en un sentimiento ligado a ese hombre y es que por más que lo negara, la verdad era que se estaba enamorando del espectro y no podía evitarlo. Dejo de tocar su arpa y se quedo meditando un largo tiempo hasta que el juez entro a la habitación.

- tenemos que hablar – le llamo desde la puerta oculto entre las sombras

- no es necesario – no lo miró, dejo que sus labios se abrieran pero permaneció estática sin mirarlo

- a decir verdad yo creo que si

- ¿que es lo que quieres que discutamos Wyvern? no le veo sentido, fue un accidente, algo que ocurrió por la emoción del momento, no debemos darle importancia alguna.

El espectro la tomo por sorpresa y se acerco a ella acorralándola con su arpa a milímetros de su rostro.

- entonces mírame a los ojos y vuelve a decir que no tiene importancia – estaba nerviosa y la cercanía del joven no hacia más que empeorar las cosas, no podía permitir que esto continuara, por el bien de los dos tenia que parar ahora, bajo su rostro y como pudo empujo el cuerpo del juez para poder salir de su prisión

- deja estos juegos ridículos y escúchame bien nada paso y nada volverá a pasar

Salió del cuarto huyendo del espectro, se dirigió a su habitación cerrando la puerta con llave y se sentándose en su cama meditando. No podía arriesgarlo, sabía que su señor no estaría contento si se enteraba de lo que estaba pasando, así que por más que deseara lo contrario no perdería la batalla contra sus propios sentimientos.

Radamanthys no lo soportaba más, ella rompía con todos sus pensamiento y planes, era como si simplemente todo hubiera cambiado de golpe y no le agradaba, pues sentía que no tenía control alguno ante la situación, tenía que terminar con esto y para ello tenía que discutir las cosas con Pandora.

La noche había llegado pero no lograba conciliar el sueño, frustrada Pandora sale de su habitación en busca de algo para saciar la sed que repentinamente le había atrapado. En el pasillo pudo ver la luz de la luna, hermosa y cristalina iluminando todo a través de las ventanas, se acerco al cristal y miro las estrellas, esas mismas que de una u otra forma le habían unido a él. Eso la entristeció pues nada podría cambiar entre ellos, siguió con su camino hasta que una mano jalo de su brazo metiéndola a un cuarto cercano.

- ¿pero que demonios? – frente a ella estaba el juez – ¿Radamanthys que crees que haces?

- te reto, te reto a que me digas la verdad

- ¿que tonterías dices?, suéltame!

- dime que nada cambio esa noche Pandora … - se acercaba a su rostro lentamente – dímelo – le dijo susurrando, ella ya no contesto simplemente se perdió en los labios de él, correspondiendo su osado beso … tenía que detenerlo, no quería pero tendría que hacerlo.

- debes… debes detenerte ahora

- se que tu tampoco deseas parar

- debes hacerlo - lo miro - es que no lo entiendes si Hades se entera de esto- sus ojos le dieron a entender lo que ella quería decir- acaso de verdad deseas retarlo, deseas perder la vida – lo miro fijamente mientras este soltaba su abrazo- se que tu jamás desperdiciarías tu vida por alto tan estupido como esto -salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella, mientras el juez se quedaba mirando al vacío, tenía razón si Hades se enteraba se molestaría y lo castigaría e incluso podría tomar su vida, pero … pero no … no quería parar… de alguna forma ella…el estar junto a ella lo hacia sentirse bien, en paz, una sensación que no había experimentado en mucho tiempo.

No le temía a la muerte y se lo probaría, volvería a verla ahora mismo a su habitación a través del balcón.

- No puedes librarte de esto tan simplemente.

- Radamanthys… - se giró para mirarlo entrar por la puerta del balcón a su habitación

- Tenía que verte nuevamente, esto debe llegar a una conclusión

**Feels Like Home**

(Chantal Kreviazuk)

_**Something in your eyes **_

_**Makes me wanna to lose myself **_

_**Makes me wanna to lose myself**_

_**In your arms**_

- Radamanthys debes de entender

- Se que él podría castigarme y se que podría morir, pero no me porta, para mi es cierto que arriesgarme por esto no sería desperdiciar mi vida

_**There's something in your voice **_

_**Makes my heart beat fast **_

_**Hope this feeling lasts **_

_**The rest of my life**_

- Pero es que no tienes miedo?

- No le temo a la muerte Pandora

_**If you knew how lonely my life has been**_

_**And how long I've been so alone**_

- Pero yo si … yo no podría vivir como si nada... después de haberte perdido, prefiero saber que estarás a mi lado aunque sea como mi guardián, que saber toda una vida que no podré volver a verte

- Pandora…

- Por favor Radamanthys … por favor…- sus ojos estaban por derramar lagrimas lo que dejo helado al juez, no deseaba verla llorar

_**And if you knew how I wanted someone to come along**_

_**And change my life the way you've done**_

- De acuerdo… como desees…- susurro alejándose de ella, estaba por salir de su cuarto cuando ella lo detuvo recargando su bello rostro en su espalda sintiendo su calor, no quería que se fuera, estaba conciente de que era un error, pero lo que sentía era tan agradable, una luz entre tanta oscuridad, se dejaría llevar por la felicidad y la dicha de tenerlo al menos una vez.

_**It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me**_

_**It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from**_

- no solo algo cambio esa noche Radamanthys, simplemente mi mundo se transformo

- Pandora

_**It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me**_

_**It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong**_

- Es algo, un sentimiento que no entiendo

- Yo tampoco, pero aun así …– dejo antes de besarla suavemente, sintiendo la textura de sus labios, disfrutando del calor de su aliento, se separo de ella y la miro fijamente. Pandora ya lo había pensado y con tan solo perderse en esos ojos afirmaba su decisión.

_**A window breaks, down a long, dark street**_

_**And a siren wails in the night**_

Se besaron nuevamente, pero esta vez con mucha mas pasión, con un deseo profundo, Radamanthys comenzó a besar delicadamente su cuello mientras que ella giraba su rostro para darle más acceso, soltando involuntariamente un pequeño gemido.

_**But I'm alright, 'cause I have you here with me**_

_**And I can almost see, through the dark there is light**_

Al escucharla el joven deslizo sus manos por la espalda de la chica, se separo de ella mirándola fijamente y esta asintió con su rostro a lo que él pedía, a lo que ella deseaba, Radamanthys cerró sus ojos mientras su armadura se desprendía de su cuerpo dejándolo desnudo y se armaba a un lado suyo. Pandora giro su rostro apenada, pero el juez la tomo delicadamente por la barbilla posando su frente en la de ella mientras ambos cerraban sus ojos respirando profundamente, razonando lo que estaban haciendo y lo que estaban por hacer.

_**Well, if you knew how much this moment means to me**_

_**And how long I've waited for your touch**_

La beso suavemente dejando un sentimiento de confianza a su señora, sus manos bajaron por su espalda soltando el amarre de su vestido, despojándola de el poco a poco, la joven poso su mano en el abdomen del juez y la deslizó lentamente por el hasta llegar a su pecho, acariciando cada marca de pelea, cada pliegue de cada músculo, al llegar a su cuello lo beso subiendo por el hasta sus labios donde se fundieron en un nuevo beso, esta vez despojándose de todo atuendo.

_**And if you knew how happy you are making me**_

_**I never thought that I'd love anyone so much**_

Aquella noche los suspiros, gemidos y las suaves palabras llenaron el cuarto mientras dos seres se entregaban el uno al otro en cuerpo y alma.

_**t feels like home to me, it feels like home to me**_

_**It feels like I'm all the way the back where I come from**_

_**It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me**_

_**It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong**_

_**It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong**_

La luna se posaba brillante en el cielo mientras dos cuerpos se mantenían descansando sobre una cama. Radamanthys dormía boca abajo tranquilamente por el cansancio de lo que habían hecho juntos, jamás en toda su vida había sentido algo así, algo que lo llenara de tanto. Pandora estaba a su lado recostada, mirándolo fijamente. Paso su mano por su cabello acariciando su frente, era más que claro que se había enamorado de él, ya no iba a negarlo pero tenía que protegerlo, si alguien se enteraba … lo perdería para siempre.

Se levanto de la cama, se vistió y salio en silencio de la habitación. Al otro día Radamanthys se despertó alarmándose por no verla a su lado, se coloco su armadura y salio a toda prisa a buscarla. Finalmente la encontró apunto de pasar la puerta que la bajaría al inframundo.

- ¿a donde crees que vas?

- debo ir con mi señor, me esta esperando

- simplemente te marcharas así – ella solo lo miro fríamente, casi desconociéndolo

- anoche…

- lo de anoche no fue más que un simple juego Radamanthys, una necesidad que tenia que ser cubierta, así ninguno de los dos perdería la cabeza

- pero que dices

- por favor Radamanthys, sabes que nuestra vida no esta más que dedicada al servicio de nuestro dios, ¿crees que eso cambiaria por algo tan simple como el deseo?

- fue más que deseo

- eso tu tampoco lo crees, ambos obtuvimos lo que queríamos … eso es todo – le dolía decirle esas palabras pero tenía que hacerlo, si lograba que él la odiara todo terminaría y estaría a salvo. Por su lado el juez estaba sorprendido, lo había usado, él había caído pensando que por primera vez en su vida había algo que le daba brillo y calidez a su frío ser, pero tan solo era un juego y él tan solo un tonto … maldita sea …

- tienes razón así fue … no era más que un simple juego – dijo con rabia en su voz, con un rencor profundo.

- ahora te ordeno que regreses a cumplir con tus labores … espectro - enfatizó la última palabra

- que así sea mi señora … - le dio la espalda y antes de salir pronunció - le advierto que no volveré a caer en cosas tan ridículas como estas

- eso espero, te considero mucho más listo – ella se dio la vuelta y a travesó la puerta sin mirar atrás … después de unos metros de distancia su semblante frío cambio a uno de dolor mientras recordaba las palabras de su amo la noche antes de presentarla a los espectros

_-ha llegado el momento, mi querida Pandora, los espectros sabrán por fin quien eres y tu serás su líder hasta mi regreso, solo en ti puedo confiar querida hermana._

_-como usted desee mi señor Hades – dijo mientras agachaba la mirada hincada frente a su dios_

_-no te preocupes, mi poder en tu tridente te ayudara, todos deberán obedecerte... pobre de aquel que se atreva a tocarte o faltarte al respeto, yo mismo lo castigare_

_-gracias mi señor …_

Una sola lagrima se deslizó por su mejilla al recordar aquello … su señor se lo había dicho y aún así ella se había atrevido a caer por el juez, era culpa suya, se había vuelto vulnerable y el resplandor del espectro la había cegado, ahora por su torpeza lo había puesto en peligro … y por salvarlo… la odiaba, eso … era lo que le rompía el corazón pero era el precio que tendría que pagar quedándose tan solo con memorias de la noche que paso en sus brazos.

Su relación pronto se volvió tan solo de soldado y Señora, olvidando casi por completo lo que sentían entre ellos. La batalla contra Athena comenzaría esa noche por lo que todos los espectros estaban preparándose, Radamanthys estaba molesto nuevamente y su coraje lo había hecho bajar al inframundo para desquitarse, caminaba de regreso a la superficie cuando paso junto al gran salón de Minos, quien estaba tranquilo ordenando unos cuantos papeles

- ¿que diablos haces?, deberías estar alistándote para la batalla

- no creo que sea necesario, por lo que se enviaran a alguien por la cabeza de Athena para ahorrar tiempo

- ese estupido plan no dará resultado

- ese estupido plan como tu lo llamas ha sido idea de Pandora

- ¿como pretende que traidores hagan el trabajo de fieles de Hades?

- ella no quiere que la vida de los espectros se sacrifiquen torpemente, enviarlos a territorio de athena los hace vulnerables, mientras que en el palacio el campo de fuerza los protege

- si realmente pensara como se debe, se daría cuenta de que al enviar a los más fuertes espectros para derrotar a los pocos dorados que quedan seria más rápido

- que es lo que te molesta en verdad Radamanthys, la forma del plan, o que sea Pandora quien lo lleva acabo

- lo que haga o no esa chiquilla me tiene sin cuidado, tan solo quiero que esto termine pronto y me asegurare de que así sea

- eres un exagerado amigo – le dijo mientras giraba la hoja de un cuadernillo con pálpeles que el había estado ordenando – vaya que curioso, esta es la tercera muestra del mismo caso

- ¿de que hablas?

- veras .. he estado ordenando algunos de los papeles de las almas que han entrado y me he encontrado con unos cuantos casos curiosos, se que las historias de amor son muy similares entre si, pero estas en particular me describen casi a la misma pareja

- ¿y que con eso?

- pues las características entre ellos me indican que han reencarnado en varias ocasiones recuperando su amor, pero siempre volvían en tiempos de guerra por lo que terminaban perdiendo sus vidas sin poder cumplir con estar juntos

- ¿por que le das tanta importancia a esas cosas? – dijo Radamanthys con molestia

- solo digo que son casos curiosos de acuerdo … - lo miro pícaro – sabes si no fuera porque se lo mucho que se odian entre si podría jurar que tu y la señora Pandora comparten las características de estas parejas incluso se encuentran en tiempos de guerra contra el santuario…. Jajaja tal vez sean la siguiente reencarnación y en algún momento se enamoren jajaja – Radamanthys se quedo helado, pero cambio rápidamente su semblante por uno de odio haciendo que Minos le temiera – cálmate amigo es solo una broma se que eso nunca pasaría

- si … - susurro- eso nunca pasaría - salio del cuarto rumbo al palacio, sacudió su cabeza dejando atrás el comentario de su compañero para dedicarse a llevar acabo sus planes.

Tres caballeros que solían ser dorados salieron rumbo al santuario, seguidos de un grupo de espectros enviados por Wyvern. Pronto se desarrollo una pelea culminando con Athena tomando su propia vida y con el aviso de aquellos dorados de su regreso con el cuerpo de la diosa. Radamanthys se había entrevistado con Pandora para saber sobre los planes que seguirían ahora con la muerte de la enemiga de Hades

- los caballeros dorados se acercan con el cuerpo de Athena

- no puedo creer que esos malditos lo lograran… algo no me agrada en todo esto, sobretodo después de que Cáncer y Pisis nos atacaran

- a mi tampoco me agrada, pero cumplieron con su deber – dijo seria la chica mientras seguía tocando el arpa

- hmm … haré guardia de cualquier forma – se dirigió a la puerta para salir pero la voz de Pandora lo detuvo

- Radamanthys .. la batalla esta por llegar a nuestras puertas…

- Lo se – respondió suavemente

- solo quiero que sepas - dijo la joven abriendo delicadamente sus ojos - que esa noche … lo que sentía esa noche … fue real – volvió a cerrar los ojos y continuo tocando

- Para mi también… – dijo mientras salía cerrando la puerta

La batalla en el inframundo continuo cruelmente, muchas vidas se perdieron aquella noche, Radamanthys se entrego a la batalla pero en el último momento, en camino a su muerte por parte de Kanon su pensamiento fue para ella, para el recuerdo de aquella noche con su amada señora. Pandora finalmente cedió ante su propio dolor y conciencia por haber sido parte de toda aquella maldad, pero sobretodo se dio cuenta de lo que había perdido por servir a su señor, llego hasta donde se encontraba Fénix y con su tridente lo libero del hielo, brindándole además con su cosmos un poco de calor para traerlo a la vida nuevamente, cuando este despertó lo llevo hasta el muro de los lamentos que ahora estaba destruido permitiendo el paso a los campos Eliseos, se recargo en su espalda recordando el calor de Radamanthys la noche en la que se dio cuenta de que lo amaba, lamentando el día en la que lo había hecho detestarla y odiando el momento en que dejo de sentir su cosmos. Con en corazón destrozado le pidió al Fénix tomara venganza por ella mientras sentía como los dioses a lo lejos tomaban su vida poco a poco, finalmente derramando sangre dirigió sus ultimas palabras y esperanzas a el caballero de bronce frente a ella y luego simplemente se dejo ir.

Cuando ikki se marcho un silencio rodio la figura de la dama en el suelo hasta que los débiles pasos de un cuerpo se acercaron a ella, el joven de cabello y ojos dorados ya no tenía vida para continuar pero quería al menos estar con ella en el final. Se río para sus adentros, tal vez Minos tenía razón, tal vez ellos en vidas pasadas habían intentado una y otra vez permanecer juntos pero su destino siempre era el mismo. Su cuerpo cayo junto al de la chica, colocando su mano sobre la de ella mientras su vida abandonaba su cuerpo

- Pandora ... – fue lo ultimo que salio de sus labios

Una hermosa y brillante luz iluminaba la silueta de una doncella frente a ellos, de pronto ambos cuerpos desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno.

La batalla contra el dios del inframundo termino, Athena había regresado con sus caballero de bronce a la tierra y ahora no quedaba nada más que reparar el daño en el santuario.

Las armaduras doradas habían regresado a sus respectivos templos después de que su diosa las reviviera nuevamente, cada una de ellas había sido colocada como una ofrenda al caballero que alguna vez la porto. Kiki vigilaba la de su maestro día y noche, limpiándola y acomodándola

Una joven doncella llevaba flores al templo de Tauro como un homenaje. Marin por su parte visitaba diario el templo de Leo, lloraba en silencio recordando la tarde en que se despidieron, la tarde que se besaron por primera y ultima vez.

Shyru visitaba la de su maestro y la de Shura junto con Surrey depositando flores y mostrándole su respeto, como le hubiera gustado pedirle a su maestro permiso para cortejar a su protegida.

En la noche cuando no había nadie en los alrededores una delicada silueta se introducía en el templo de Escorpio y en silencio se acercaba a la armadura posada en el centro. Shaina solo la contemplaba sin pronunciar palabra alguna, la verdad era que no sabía porque estaba ahí, pero algo la impulsaba a hacerlo y así como entraba en el templo desaparecía.

Hyoga caminaba rumbo al templo de su maestro Camus, entro por el gran portal oscuro con una ofrenda en sus manos cuando se detuvo de golpe, frente a la armadura del señor de los hielos se encontraba una joven de cabello corto y castaño mostrando sus respetos. Curioso ante el acto se acerco a ella, pero esta de forma rápida se giro y salio del templo sin mirarlo. Corrió tras ella alcanzándola en las escaleras que descendían al siguiente templo

- ¿quien eres tu y que hacías en el templo de mi maestro?

- que ingenuo eres, ¿realmente crees que solo tu fuiste alumno del gran Camus de Acuario? – se giro para verlo

- ¿quien eres?- dirigió su mirada a la fría mascara que portaba la amazona

- Mi nombre es Dinna, Dinna de Horologium y yo también fui alumna de Camus de Acuario


	11. Esperanza

**Capitulo 11**

El invierno era duro, pero ya estaba acostumbrada, el viento soplaba fuerte haciendo que su cabello bailara con el movimiento en el aire. Hilda contemplaba los monumentos que habían sido levantados como homenaje a sus guerreros caídos, pequeñas piedras en las cuales estaban grabados los nombres de aquellos que pelearon por ella, los fieles que la habían seguido hasta la muerte aún si las razones de la lucha no eran las correctas.

Contemplo la roca del centro, la más grande, la de su capitán, la de su amado Sigfrid. Él lo había sido todo para ella, desde el día que llego al palacio su mundo dejo de parecerle tan solo, tenía a su hermana era cierto, pero la compañía de Sigfrid de alguna forma la confortaba aún más, la hacia más fuerte. Él estaba ahí siempre para ella, cuidándola, protegiéndola y a veces corrigiéndola de sus errores; ahora se había marchado para siempre.

Fue una completa estupida, cayó tan fácil en la trampa de Poseidón, había sido débil al no poder romper su hechizo y lo había perdido todo. Ellos no lo merecían, tenían derecho a vivir, a llegar a viejos y después contemplar la vida que habían formado.

- ¿hermana que haces aquí? – llamo Fler detrás de ella sacándola de su pensamiento

- solo recordaba… – dijo con melancolia en la voz

- regresemos hermana, el clima esta cambiando y hace frío – no la miro, siguió con su vista fija en las piedras frente a ella, ya lo había decidido haría algo para reparar el daño, así fuera lo ultimo que hiciera.

- Regresa tu hermana te alcanzare enseguida, aun tengo algo que hacer

- Hermana ...

- Todo volverá a ser lo que era antes, te lo prometo

Diciendo esto Hilda se marcho hacia el santuario del gran Odín, mientras subía por las escalinatas viejos recuerdos de tiempos pasados llegaron a su mente. Recordó el día poco antes de su coronación cuando salió a cabalgar con Sigfrid que la seguía con su caballo a toda velocidad para tratar de alcanzarla, era su última tarde de libertad y por lo visto la princesa le sacaría provecho.

Se detuvo frente a los secos trocos del bosque entrando en las profundidades seguida de su guardián, al ver que este no se apresuraba, se le acerco tomándolo de la mano para jalarlo.

- Date prisa quiero mostrarte algo

- princesa Hilda es tarde y mañana será un gran día para usted, deberíamos volver

- te he dicho que no me llames princesa, solo Hilda, además no tienes de que preocuparte mañana estaré perfectamente bien y solo hoy podré mostrarte esto

- ¿pero que es lo que desea …? - contuvo las palabras ante lo que estaba frente a sus ojos

- observa – dijo Hilda, Sigfrid se quedo con los ojos muy abiertos, frente a ellos había un enorme cristal que daba la apariencia de un árbol frondoso

- ¿es hermoso verdad?

- ¿pero que es esto?

- no lo se, me imagino que la tormenta de nieve lo creo, es como si fuera un árbol de diamante ¿no crees?

- es increíble

- es hermoso, es lo más cercano a un árbol completamente vivo, me gustaría ver alguno así de grande y verde alguna vez, pero ahora eso será imposible

- Hilda … ser la representante de Odín y nuestra líder es un gran honor

- lo se … es solo que … un momento …. Por fin me dijiste solo Hilda

- yo … Hilda … es decir princesa … - dijo completamente sonrojado – lo ves no es tan difícil – sonreía mientras se dirigía corriendo a su caballo para regresar al palacio.

Aquellos habían sido tiempos pacíficos, al día siguiente ella había sido coronada y convertida formalmente en la representante de Odín en la tierra, con el tiempo su alegría se fue haciendo más escasa, tenía que ser así pues debía de tomar su papel como princesa de manera seria, pero aún así su fiel amigo Sigfrid estaba a su lado … su amigo, el nunca fue su amigo, siempre fue algo más pero Hilda nunca dijo nada temiendo por su reacción si se enteraba de lo que sentía por él; siempre lo mantuvo oculto, su hermana parecía ser la única que conocía el secreto. Ahora se arrepentía de eso, deseaba haberle dicho cuanto lo amaba, que se quedara siempre a su lado, pero su oportunidad se perdió cuando el anillo maldito llego a su dedo.

Finalmente llego al templo de su dios, se arrodillo frente a su enorme estatua sosteniendo su espada, hablándole a través de su cosmos.

- poderoso Odín me postro ante ti mi señor pidiendo con mi espíritu des a tus caballeros, mis dioses guerreros la oportunidad de volver, de recuperar lo que han perdido a causa mía- cerro los ojos con más fuerza prendiendo su cosmos, alertando a su hermana que ya había llegado al palacio -por favor mi señor a cambio entregare mi vida como sacrificio…

- Hilda ... – retumbo su voz - ¿tanto es tu deseo porque ellos vuelvan?- una lagrima rodó por la mejilla de la doncella- Muy bien, ellos volverán a la vida, pisaran la tierra de los hombres perdiendo sus recuerdos sobre la batalla y la muerte, para ellos será solo un sueño, pero a cambio deberás hacer un sacrificio…

- Mi señor

- Acepto tu vida pero no voy a tomarla, de ahora en adelante mi poder completo residirá en ti, ya no solo como un reflejo, si no como un brillo propio, dejaras de ser mi representante para volverte la encarnación de mi poder en la tierra, una diosa humana

- Poderoso Odín…

- Toda la responsabilidad de los hielos será tuya, para ello deberás entregar tu cuerpo y vida a mi devoción, solo tu espíritu será tuyo, esa es mi orden, tu vida será completamente dedicada a mi y a tu papel como diosa – no lo pensó, si ese era el precio que tendría que pagar por ver a sus guerreros nuevamente, lo haría- que así sea mi señor- una grande y brillante luz azul salio de la espada, el suelo retumbo y el viento soplo con fuerza mientras las rocas de los guerreros se rompían esa noche.

Abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al verse en su vieja habitación en una de las casas más poderosas de Asgard, era extraño para el encontrarse en ese lugar, pues había dejado su casa desde que decidió seguir a la joven que lo impresionara tanto en el bosque tiempo atrás. Salió a toda prisa hacia el castillo, entrando en el salón del trono donde la vio sentada con los ojos cerrados meditando, se inclino ante ella y la llamo – princesa Hilda- esta levanto el rostro mirándolo fijamente

- al fin has vuelto Sigfrid

Fler salía de su cuatro cuando una voz la llamo

- buenos días princesa

- Hagen, dijo con una gran sorpresa en su rostro, sin pensarlo se lanzo a los brazos del apuesto joven frente a ella

- pero princesa… - dijo sonrojado

- perdona, es que pareciera que … ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que te vi la ultima vez - el caballero solo le sonrío un poco confundido pero disfrutando del gesto, era una gloriosa mañana y parecía que todo había vuelto a la normalidad

- Camus tenia otra alumna … ¿pero como es posible? … yo lo desconocía

- No lo dudo, solo algunos lo sabían, además no hablaba mucho de mi y con su muerte nadie más lo supo

- Su muerte … yo …yo – pese a todos sus encuentros Hyoga seguía sintiendo culpa por la muerte de su maestro y ahora teniéndola enfrente no se atrevía a decir que el había sido el culpable

- Se lo que paso caballero del cisne … se porque lo hiciste, protegías a Athena … Camus también lo sabia, y estoy segura de que estaba orgulloso de ti, tanto que murió mostrándote la ultima técnica – dijo cerrando el puño y bajando las escaleras dejando solo y pensativo al joven.

La reconstrucción del santuario continuaba, todos los caballeros ayudaban de una o de otra forma a dejarlo nuevamente con el brillo del que siempre fue dueño. Shun había decidido quedarse para ayudar pese a que su hermano le invito a seguirlo. Quería a su hermano, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió que era el momento de separarse de él, tenía que terminar con un asunto pendiente y tendría que hacerlo solo. Miro a la chica frente a él que trataba de levantar un escombro pesado, sonrío ligeramente y encerrándola entre sus brazos le ayudo a quitar el objeto.

June lo miro perdida en su pensamiento mientras disfrutaba de tenerlo cerca, cuando finalmente se separaron dio gracias por tener la mascara que cubría su sonrojo.

- gracias Shun por haberte ofrecido para ayudarnos a la reconstrucción del santuario

- sabes que es un placer – estaba nervioso pero seguro de lo que haría... - June… yo … creo que necesito hablar contigo…

- ¿Sobre que? – dijo sin mirarlo

- June tu … bueno yo … - la joven sabía bien a lo que se refería el chico, pero no quería pensar en eso, no quería que nada entre ellos cambiara, cubrió sus labios con sus dedos callándolo –no lo digas Shun … ninguno de los dos estamos preparados para esto … y no sabemos en realidad lo que sentimos

- Pero June …

- Tu … Shun yo … no creo que debamos apresurarnos aún…Por favor, no insistas en este tema, al menos no por ahora, prométemelo …. promételo Shun … promete que tomaremos tiempo para decidir que hacer…

- De acuerdo June te lo prometo – dijo al sentir en ella la misma incertidumbre que había en él.

Un par de chicas los miraban desde las rocas recordando sus propios momentos a lado de sus amados.

- No son tiernos – dijo con algo de amargura y sarcasmo Shaina

- ¿que sucede? te escuchas más gruñona de lo común

- Marin somos buenas amigas ahora, no lo arruines con comentarios innecesarios

- hmn .. la Shaina de siempre …

- a la que no he visto como siempre es a ti Marin, - dijo con intriga

- No es nada, solo cansancio – comienza a marcharse

- ¿Lo extrañas demasiado no es verdad?

- Esta en el pasado ahora y ya nada podrá cambiarlo

- No es algo que puedas dejar en el pasado y olvidarlo … mucho menos tu Marin, al menos sabes que su corazón siempre fue tuyo … debe ser agradable alguien a quien extrañar, alguien que sabes pertenece a ti

- Shaina …

- Olvídalo solo digo tonterías, iré a revisar el trabajo de hoy – Marin la observo marcharse, sabía que Shaina se sentía sola ya no era la guerrera que solía ser y pese a que ahora era más sensible temía que su corazón se hubiera entregado a la amargura.

Los días siguieron pasando con normalidad en Asgard, aunque para Hilda no era tan sencillo. Todos los días se entregaba a su rezo desde que salía el sol hasta que se ocultaba frente a los hielos, congelando con su cosmos las paredes de cristal a los alrededores de su tierra evitando que estos se derrumbaran. Soportaba horas bajo los fríos vientos que en ocasiones le congelaban los huesos, alguna vez Fler le dijo que estaba orgullosa de ella por su resistencia, ni la misma Athena pudo soportar unas horas lo que su hermana soportaba todos los días, se río para adentro, a veces Fler decía cosas sin sentido. Sigfrid por otra parte temía por su señora, desaparecer de sus ojos por tanto tiempo no era una buena señal, incluso había momentos en los que ignoraba por completo el paradero de su princesa.

Salió al jardín en busca de la hermana menor de Hila, necesitaba una explicación y sabía que ella podría proporcionársela. La joven estaba junto a una fuente jugando con unas flores mientras hablaba con Hagen que no apartaba su mirada de ella. Ese guerrero comenzaba a ser muy obvio con los sentimientos que proyectaba a la princesa, tendría que hablar con el chico después para corregirle pues ese no era el comportamiento de un caballero de su nivel, debería de seguir su ejemplo.

- Princesa Fler, disculpe mi interrupción pero me pregunto si ha visto a la señorita Hilda, ¿sabe en donde se encuentra?

- ella esta donde siempre joven Sigfrido, rezando frente a los hielos

- ¿que? … pero ya es tarde, ha sobrepasado sus limites, ¿que es lo que pretende?

- tiene que hacerlo – dijo la chica con tristeza

- ¿a que se refiere?,¿ a caso ha pasado algo?

- no debes preocuparte, este es el deber de ella y así desea cumplirlo, como tu debes de cumplir el tuyo

- y me deber es protegerla debo ir con ella – dio media vuelta y se marcho

- Sigfrid… espera … - grito mientras el joven se marchaba pero este ya no le escucho, quería decirle la verdad, que ella también estaba preocupada por su hermana , pero le había prometido a ella nunca revelar el secreto de su regreso, así que cerro sus labios conteniendo las palabras.

La vio ahí en las punta del risco rezando a los hielos, su cosmos se mantenía firme pero a través del suyo podía sentir el cansancio de Hilda.

Estaba débil, completamente agotada, pero no podía marcharse hasta terminar, hasta asegurarse de que todo estaba bien y así continuar al día siguiente. Cuando finalmente decidió detenerse la noche había caído, con dificultad se levanto y comenzó a subir las escaleras para poder llegar hasta su caballo, entonces lo vio parado frente a ella al final de las escaleras, le pareció un sueño, volverle a ver era su más grande deseo hecho realidad y aun y pese a su condición actual, volvería a sacrificarse con tal de tenerlo a su lado. Llego hasta el pero de momento sintió un ligero mareo que trato de ocultar pero que no pudo esconder del caballero.

- Princesa Hilda ¿se encuentra bien?

- descuida no es nada, solo un poco de cansancio

- ¿que hace aquí a estas hora?, esta llevando esto al limite

- es mi trabajo Sigfrid, mi deber

- pero no a costa de su vida – su voz tenía tintes de molestia, estaba enojado pero trataba de controlarse

- tu no lo entiendes, debo hacerlo –siguió caminando rumbo a su caballo sin mirarlo. Sigfrid quería seguir insistiendo, decirle lo mucho que le preocupaba que ella se desgastara tanto, pero no lo haría, no era nadie para reclamar o detener a su princesa, ese no era su lugar y su deber no se lo permitía.

Las hojas de los árboles caían en el santuario, el invierno se acercaba y el frío viento lo anunciaba.

- tarde fría ¿no kiki?

- Hola Dinna! – giro su rostro para mirar a la chica que bajaba las escaleras hasta llegar a lado suyo, ambos se sentaron en el borde mirando al horizonte

- jeje … yo diría que más bien es fresca

- ¿que haces aquí?

- quería tomar un descanso, he estado limpiando el templo de Aries por un largo rato

- ya veo – la chica levanto su rostro al cielo y luego hablo - kiki … ¿extrañas a Mu?

- por supuesto que si, era mi maestro casi como un hermano mayor, ¿como no podría extrañarlo?, ¿a caso tu no extrañas a Camus?

-No lo se

- ¿Qué? – exclamo con gran sorpresa el pequeño

- El era mi maestro y nunca me trato mal … bueno a su modo no lo hizo, pero nunca llegamos a gradarnos, al menos no del modo que tenían tu, Itza y Mu

- No deberías decir eso Dinna, le agradabas a Camus, solo que sabes que el nunca fue bueno para demostrar sus sentimientos, además fueron tiempos difíciles cuando tu llegada, mi maestro se autoexilió, Itza se marcho, los dorados dejaron de comportarse como un grupo y la verdadera Athena apareció

- Camus era frío … pero cuando Itza se marcho y Cristal murió lo fue aun más

- Itza … no la conocí … pero Mu hablaba muy bien de ella, creo que se arrepintió de haberla dejado de esa forma, el también la extrañaba, sabes tal vez nunca lo demostró pero te apuesto que Camus estaba orgulloso de ti

- Claro, tan orgulloso que prefirió morir con tal de pasar su ultimo conocimiento a un caballero que no fue directamente su alumno

- Camus te respetaba como a un verdadero caballero, no manches su memoria

- Hmm, para ser tan pequeño … eres muy sabio kiki … Mu te enseño bien

La joven se levanto y siguió su camino, ya era tarde y la noche cubría el cielo, no quería volver a su cabaña por lo que se adentro en la maleza verde del santuario, pero al ir avanzando se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola en aquel bosque.

- ¿Es un bello este lugar verdad?- comento la chica al joven parado observando las estrellas en el cielo

- Dinna… – dijo suavemente el caballero del cisne mirándola

- Un área verde en medio del rocoso terreno del santuario…

- Un santuario natural- termino la frase el chico de cabellos dorados

- Hyoga quiero disculparme … – dijo rápidamente- creo que no te trate muy bien cuando te conocí

- Creo imaginar porque lo hiciste

- No … no lo sabes, yo… Camus no sentía un especial agrado por tenerme como su alumna … cuando recibí mi armadura deje de seguir sus pasos y luego el murió pasando el ultimo conocimiento solo a ti … yo jamás tuve ese privilegio

- No creo que debas darle tanta importancia

- Tengo que hacerlo por mi orgullo y honor – toma pose de batalla

- ¿qué pretendes?

- demostrare que puedo hacerlo, hagamos un trato, pelea conmigo y si logro mantenerme a tu nivel, me enseñaras la ejecución de aurora

- Dinna no creo que sea una buena …

- ¿Hacemos el trato si o no? – al verla tan decidida el acepta

Ambos se quedaron en pose de pelea, Dinna fue la primera en atacar con el Rastro del tiempo, un huracán de fuerza y aire congelado que Hyoga pudo esquivar con dificultad. Acelerando sus movimiento el joven de cabellos rubios lanzo su polvo de diamante que Dinna soporto perfectamente, pero que la distrajo sin darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaba el caballero.

De una salto esquivo el golpe que el lanzaba, cansados de las mimas acciones, ambos se miraron y se lanzaron el uno frente al otro con su golpe más fuerte, se cruzaron cayendo en lados contrarios, Hyoga se levanto y limpio de su mejilla la sangre de la herida que ella había podido darle, por su lado la chica se puso de pie y al hacerlo se escucho el sonido de su mascara chocando con el suelo

- eres realmente bueno Hyoga,– dijo mientras se giraba lentamente - entiendo porque Camus te escogió a ti – pronuncio antes de caer sin conocimiento frente al chico.

Era transportada, podía darse cuenta por la calidez de la espalda en la que se encontraba, abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba sobre Hyoga.

- Despertaste…¿como te sientes? –dijo bajándola y recargándola en un árbol cercano.

- estoy bien descuida

- más te vale si quieres iniciar bien tu nuevo entrenamiento – susurro el joven mientras la chica abría sus ojos verdes sorprendida

- ¿es que de verdad vas a enseñarme?

- un trato es un trato … lograste herirme y sacarme de balance … yo diría … que te mantuviste al nivel

- bien – sonrió victoriosa

- muy bien, entonces nos veremos más tarde …ah … toma, me temo que esto cayo durante la pelea – le entrega la mascara, se levante y comienza a retirarse – debo irme... sabes es una pena que tengas que cubrir tan bello rostro bajo ella – Dinna solo bajo la mirada a la mascara que tenía en sus manos, la había perdido durante la pelea, agacho el rostro cubriéndolo con su corto cabello castaño, se había metido en un gran problema.

En el Salón principal del santuario Athena miraba las estrella por la gran ventana de mármol

- Ha llegado el momento – pronuncio firme

- ¿Esta segura de esto?

- quiero que descansen y vivan al menos hasta que se les llame de nuevo una vida normal

- dejara inseguro el santuario, las amazonas somos fuertes, pero no grandes en numero como para protegerlo por completo

- Estaremos bien, por el momento no hay amenaza alguna, es por ello que deseo enviar lejos a mis caballeros

- Seiya no lo tomara bien

- Tendrá que hacerlo, además tiene que pasar más tiempo con su amada hermana ahora que la ha encontrado

- Lo entiendo, cuando se los dirá

- Esta noche, deseo que se retiren lo más pronto posible

- Les pediré que vengan a verla – dijo inclinándose

- Gracias Marín

Estaba muy preocupado por ella, tanto que no podía conciliar el sueño, salió de su cuarto caminando por los largos pasillos, la luz de la luna lo invito a asomarse al balcón frente a él, pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al verla ahí mirando al cielo

- Princesa Hilda

- Sigfrid…

- es tarde mi princesa debería descansar, mañana será un día largo debe recorrer varias aldeas antes de regresar a los hielos.

- no podía dormir, descuida estaré bien mañana … sabes solías decirme muy seguido esas palabras antes …siempre… en realidad...

- cuidando de usted mi princesa … siempre

- te he dicho que no me llames princesa solo Hilda

- Creo que … creo que no puedo hacer eso… princesa … yo…

- ¿Que sucede Sigfrid?

- señorita no quiero entrometerme pero … me preocupa

- ¿Como dices?

- Se que usted se encarga, que su deber es proteger los hielos que rodean Asgard pero… ha pasado sus limites señorita, se ha entregado por completo a su misión y mi señora me preocupa a donde pueda llevar esto

- No debes de preocuparte, este es mi destino yo…

- No mi señora … no es así … - Hilda abrió los ojos de par en par mientras Sigfrid se ponía de pie delante de ella - esto ha llegado muy lejos, esta muriendo poco a poco y no se da cuenta … Señorita esto … esto … - la miró directamente a los ojos - no quiero perderla …mi princesa

- Sigfrid… - si tan solo supiera - No debes preocuparte , por favor no lo hagas … - le da la espalda – no lo hagas - se retiro sin mirarlo

- Buenas noches mi princesa Hilda

Se moría por abrazarlo, por decirle la verdad, por sentir sus calidos brazos alrededor suyo y hundirse en su pecho escuchando su corazón, pero no podía hacerlo, no quería confesarle lo que había pasado, el como los había traicionado.

Habían pasado algunos días desde esa noche, Hilda salido muy temprano para rezar esa mañana, pero su cosmos bajaba, se debilitaba

- algo esta mal – dijo Sigfrid al sentirla, asustado corrió hasta la roca frente al mar buscándola, cuando la encontró inconsciente su miedo creció aun más

- señorita Hilda – pronuncio mientras la levantaba entre sus brazos

- Sigfrido … - dijo debilmente

- ¿Esta bien?

- Sigfrido yo …

- Descuide la llevare al castillo …. Yo voy a protegerla – diciendo esto la cargo con suma delicadeza, subió a su caballo y cabalgo rápidamente buscando ayuda.

Hilda había sido revisada por un doctor en su habitación, cuando esta salio ante las miradas expectantes de Fler, Hagen y Sigfrid, el rostro preocupado del doctor no hizo más que dar malas noticias sin pronunciarlas

- esta delicada, el esfuerzo fue demasiado de no haberla traído ella habría muerto, por ahora necesita recuperar el calor, aunque me temo que su conciencia no esta del todo presente por ahora, debemos de obsérvala y esperar a que recupere su temperatura – dijo despidiéndose y luego retirándose

- Señorita Fler debe descansar, su hermana esta bien y no le agradara verla agotada – dijo Hagen al verla envuelta en lagrimas por su hermana mayor

- pero yo …

- descuide yo me quedare a cuidar de ella – pronuncio Sigfrid casi en un susurro inaudible sin apartar la mirada de la puerta de su princesa

- gracias Sigfrid … - Fler no pudo más que aceptar al ver la mirada del joven que ella sabía estaba completamente atrapado por Hilda, cuando todos los demás se retiraron el dios guerrero entro con suavidad a la habitación, la vio recostada en su cama aún más pálida de lo normal, se acerco a ella y tomo su mano entre las suyas notando cual helada estaba, encendio levente su cosmos y le trasmitio calor a través de el a ella

- debe volver pronto mi señora… - le dijo al oído susurrando, suplicándole que volviera, paso toda la noche cuidando de ella, observándola mientras dormía, esperando fielmente a que despertara. No permitiría que nada le pasara, la protegería y de ser necesario bajaría al infierno con tal de seguirla y tenerla de nuevo a su lado.

- ¿se marcharan por la mañana verdad? – pronuncio Dinna al entrar al templo de Acuario

- Athena lo ha ordenado - dijo Hyoga

- entiendo

- la promesa que te hice sigue en pie, voy a entrenarte

- por ahora …

- ven conmigo – la interrumpió mirándola fijamente

- ¿que?

- Vuelve a Siberia, entrenaremos juntos

- Yo … yo no puedo, no por ahora, mis compañeras me necesitan – la miro con algo de decepción en sus ojos

- Entonces esperare tu llegada – dijo dándole una sonrisa

- Es un trato … nos veremos pronto Hyoga

A la mañana siguiente todos los caballeros de bronce partieron del santuario rumbo a sus hogares para tomar un descanso

- Srta Hilda ...¿ esta bien? – dijo al verla levantarse poco a poco de la cama

- estoy bien, solo un poco cansada descuida – le dio una leve sonrisa mientras ponia sus pies en el suelo

- pero señorita …

- tengo que terminar con unos cuantos papeles y regresar a la roca … yo…

- no mi señora debe descansar

- Sigfrid yo…

- Se que esta mal pero hoy no permitiré que siga con esto

- Sigfrid tu no puedes ...

- No voy a permitir que se siga lastimando, este día será su primer día libre en mucho tiempo

- ¿Que?, pero que pretendes

- Encontré un hermoso lugar que creí perdido en el tiempo y deseo que lo vea, esperare fuera de su habitación mientras se arregla, partiremos en cuento este lista – ella lo miró no muy convencida, estaba mal y sabía que no le estaba permitido, además sera peligroso debido a su promesa … pero deseaba tanto pasar tiempo con él, después de haberlo perdido una vez, lo que menos deseaba era perder el tiempo que ahora podían compartir junto. Lo haría tan solo esta vez

Salieron con los caballos por las puertas del castillo, Sigfrid hizo una señal para indicarle a Hilda que lo siguiera y así lo hiso, cabalgaron hasta llegar a los troncos secos de un viejo bosque, sigfrid bajo del caballo acercandose hasta el de Hilda para ayudarle a bajar, la tomo de la cintura y su cercanía hizo a ambos reaccionar por lo que se separaron rápidamente. Sigfrid extendío frente a ella su mano y esta la tomo siguiendolo mientras se adentraban en el bosque, hasta que finalmente llegaron a su objetivo.

- este lugar …. Crei que habia desapareido hace muchos años

- a decir verdad yo tampoco crei que esta escultura siguiera en pie

- es tan hermosa… - dijo mirando el árbol de cristal

- hermosa y firme, igual que usted mi princesa

- Sigfrid...

- Yo … no es correcto, pero me preocupa, señora debe decirme que esta pasando, ¿porque quiere lastimarse con tanto empeño?

- No preguntes Sigfrid, no podrias entenderlo

- Entender que, que se muere frente a mi

- Sigfrid debo hacerlo … ese es mi deber – lo tomo de la mejilla - … gracias a el estan aquí

- Hilda ...

- Aquí fue donde me dijiste solo Hilda por primera vez- se miraron fijamente, como perdiendose en el alma del otro, amandose en silencio

- Dime que esta pasando

- Todo es como debe ser Sigfrid

- Hilda yo … - dijo acercando poco a poco su rostro al de ella, pero se detuvo a milímetros de sus labios

- Debemos volver … esto no puede pasar … lo siento …

- Si mi princesa – volvio a tomar su mano llevandola hasta su caballo donde le ayudo a subir, los movimientos fueron lentos como tratando de hacer que el tiempo pasara más lento con tal de disfrutar su tiempo juntos

Llegaron al palacio en silencio, Hilda fue recibida por su hermana que al ver su rostro con tristesa jalo de ella para llevarla a otra habitación, sigfrid tomo las riendas de ambos caballos y los llevo al corral, acaricio el hermoso corcel blanco de Hilda, pensando en ella, tan solo en ella

La noche había llegado al santuario todos dormian pasificamente, Athena descansaba en su habitación cuando una voz la saco de su sueño de manera presipitada, la joven se levanto delicadamente atendiendo al llamdo, una brillande luz dorada aparecia frente a ella.

- Athena, el momento ha llegado

- Zeus

- una gran batalla se acerca y sera peligrosa

- Nos enfrentaremos ante cualquier amenaza contra la paz de la tierra

- No!, esta vez no sera tan sencillo hija mía

- ¿Que quieres decir?

- Esta vez debo ayudarte a enfrentarte a este nuevo mal, es por eso que enviare de vuelta a tus santos dorados

- mi señor

- sus almas habian sido castigadas por su atrevimiento contra los dioses, pero yo los he liberado, regresaran para protegerte a ti y a tus otros caballeros, y asi poder librar esta batalla

Las doces armaduras salieron de sus respectivos templos desarmandose en el camino hasta llegar al trono de athena, alli las luces de las almas de los santos se fusionaron con sus armaduras mientras volvían a la vida. Athena bajo a toda prisa hasta la sala del trono donde los vio, de pie frente a ella, estaba sorprendida, al borde de las lagrimas cunado Shion dio un paso al frente saludando a su señora

- hemos vuelto a casa, mi señora Athena …


	12. reencuentro

capitulo 12

Podían sentir sus cosmos acercándose, todos los que aún quedaban en el santuario, soldados, amazonas y algunos caballeros se juntaron en los exteriores mirando al cielo mientras las estrellas brillaban con intensidad, entonces las doce casas se iluminaron y de ellas salieron las armaduras como estrellas fugaces hacia el templo de Athena. Los caballeros dorados habían vuelto.

Marín abría la puerta de su cabaña a toda prisa perdiendo la mirada en los doce templos mientras su corazón latía con locura dentro de su pecho, él había regresado podía sentirlo pues su cosmos se había combinado con el de ella en el momento en que su espíritu toco la tierra. Shaina junto con los caballeros de bronce detenían su trabajo en la reconstrucción del santuario mirándose incrédulos los unos a los otros y sin pensarlo mucho se dirigieron al templo de su diosa.

Hyoga enfocaba su vista en dirección a Grecia, su gran maestro Camus estaba de regreso. Ikki desde el filo de una montaña y portando su armadura sonreía de medio lado, pues sabía lo que estaba pasando. Shiryu en los 5 picos se asomaba desde la orilla de la puerta de su cabaña, sonriente y feliz por su maestro mientras Shunrei salía detrás de él aun enredando su cabello en una trenza.

- regreso Shunrei … - pronuncio abrazándola con ternura por la cintura

- el maestro ha vuelto… – dijo ella recargando una cabeza en su pecho mientras Shiryu dejaba un delicado beso en sus labios.

Seiya desde Japón también lo había notado, el cosmos de sus compañeros dorados estaba de nuevo en el santuario y eso llenaba de energía su corazón.

- ¿Seiya?, ¿que pasa? – era Miho llamando su atención

- No te preocupes Miho, todo esta bien- la miro dedicándole una profunda sonrisa

- ¿Seguro? …

- Los dorados han vuelto

- … entonces … ¿regresaras al santuario? – pronuncio la joven preocupada porque él se fuera, en los últimos días habían vivido juntos y tranquilos, parecía todo un sueño y ahora el se marchaba de nuevo

- aun no… es claro que la presencia de los dorados es por algo importante, pero … Athena prometió que nos llamaría si algo se presentaba … y … quiero creer en su palabra además …- decía mientras miraba a su hermana poner los platos en la mesa para la cena – por fin estoy con mi hermana y quiero … al menos pasar un tiempo con ella antes de que deba abandonarla nuevamente para otra batalla.

Sin perder más tiempo todos en el santuario se dispusieron a subir al cuarto de Athena para verlos, June y Shun a la cabeza tomados de las manos.; todos menos Dinna que aun estaba impresionada por el regreso de su maestro, se moría de ganas de verlo, pero aún no era tiempo, no mientras no fuera una guerrera de los hielos en su totalidad y para eso necesitaba aprender la última técnica, retrocedió regresando a su cabaña, entrando y cerrando su puerta detrás de ella.

- debo hacerlo ahora… - dijo en un susurro, tomo sus cosas guardándolas en una maleta y cubriéndose a si misma con una capa para luego salir de su hogar, era momento de salir del santuario.

El aire frío soplaba en las tierras cercanas al castillo de Asgard, Hilda estaba cansada, todo el día anterior había usado su energía en sus rezos y por la mañana había visitado a la gente del pueblo ayudándoles en lo que fuera necesario, su hermana entro en el cuarto con dos tazas de chocolate caliente

- ¿como te encuentras hermana?

- estoy bien, por ahora lo único que deseo es tomar un descanso

- Hermana esto es peligroso tanto poder y tanta responsabilidad …

- Es inevitable... - giro su rostro a su hermana, mirando sus ojos llenos de preocupación que no mencionaba- sabes… esa misma mirada usa Sigfrid conmigo

- Esta preocupado por ti hermana … y no sólo él… deberías decirles la verdad

- No puedo hacerlo

- Tarde o temprano lo sabrán

- no soy capaza de decirles que los traicione y que por mi culpa murieron

- Ellos entenderán las razones

- No lo haré hermana … no por ahora…

- Como tu digas pero le haces daño a ellos y a ti.. – dijo saliendo del cuarto

Hilda se levanto de su asiento y miro la estrella polar que la regia, de pronto una preocupación llego a ella, podía sentir algo dentro, un presentimiento, un cambio se acercaba, algo amenazante y se alerto, no estaba segura de que era, pero sabía que sería peligroso, lo mejor sería prevenir y preparas a los dioses guerreros. Salió de su cuarto en busca del líder de sus caballeros encontrándolo a el y a Mime en el pasillo.

- Señorita... – dijo mirándola sorprendido

- Sigfrid, Mime … ¿también pudieron sentirlo verdad?

- Si princesa, algo esta pasando, algo peligroso – contesto Mime

- Debemos de prepararnos

- Mime reúne a los demás en la sala del trono – pronuncio Sigfrid

- Si – dijo el caballero dando la vuelta y dirigiéndose deprisa al encuentro con los demás

En ese momento Sigfrid escucho un cuerpo caer de forma delicada al piso, era Hilda quien se desvaneció por un momento perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo.

- Hilda – grito el caballero con fuerza corriendo a su lado y tomándola en sus brazos

- Tranquilo … – pronuncio tomando la mejilla del hombre que la sostenía con fuerza y delicadeza al mismo tiempo

- Descuide la llevare a tu cuarto – la cargo suavemente como evitando romper a tan bella muñeca de porcelana, entro en su habitación depositándola en su cama, sin embargo Hilda no soltó sus brazos de su cuello haciendo que el se sentara en la cama a su lado

- Mi princesa… – susurro el joven impresionado por la acción y al mismo tiempo sintiendo una gran ansiedad en su interior

- Sigfrid perdóname – dijo ella ocultando su rostro – eres mi guardián, mi caballero y el guerrero de Asgard y yo … no merezco el poder que me han dado, no soy digna de tenerlos a ustedes, de tener a mi pueblo confiando en mi

- No digas eso Hilda- hablo abrazándola, cayendo en la tentación de su calor- eres una gran líder, tu pueblo te ama porque sabe que haces hasta lo imposible por protegerlos

- Pero yo..yo… - pauso no dejando que sus verdaderas palabras salieran de su boca y luego cerro los ojos- es verdad … mi sacrificio trae paz a la gente, este es el precio de mis pecados- pronuncio finalmente mirándolo a los ojos con lagrimas en los suyos

- Hilda… ¿que pecados merecen este sacrificio? … yo … no lo entiendo pero –la miro tan fijamente como lo hacia ella - … si has de sacrificarte, permite que me sacrifique contigo .. - estaba preocupado, muy preocupado por ella, por la mujer a la que amaba en silencio, a la que sabía jamás podría tener pues era de Odín, de su pueblo y sin embargo haría cualquier cosa por estar a su lado, aún si fuera solo como su sirviente, como su guardián, por eso estaba desesperado, pues ella moría frente a el quitándole al menos el privilegio de tenerla cerca, y ya no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo. Ambos se miraron, sus rostros estaban a centímetros el uno del otro, Sigfrid podía sentir el calido aliento de Hilda en sus labios, mientras ella se perdía en sus ojos azules, claros como el cielo, colocando sus manos en sus hombros y el en la cintura de ella. Sus ojos lo decían todo, el joven acerco lentamente sus labios a los de ella, cuando finalmente se tocaron, el mundo de la princesa se congelo, jamás imagino que el se atrevería a hacerlo, que correspondiera lo que ella sentía, suspirando por la suavidad de los labios del joven que ahora se apoderaba con más fuerza de los de ella. Sin embargo la conciencia del chico le ataco de repente, dándose cuenta de lo que hacia, tensándose. Hilda pudo sentir su reacción no permitiendo que se alejara de ella, tomando nuevamente sus labios, perdiéndose en la dulzura de ellos, la culpa dejo la mente de ambos entregándose a la pasión y al deseo, hasta que se separaron por aire mirándose sorprendidos.

- Esto…

- No se que … - dijo él dejándola libre de sus brazos y retrocediendo un poco– Mime ha reunido a todos en la sala del trono, puedo sentir sus cosmos … debemos ir con ellos su alteza… no tardaran en venir a buscarnos

- Lo se yo … yo..- pronunciaba pero de pronto el joven se inclino ante ella

- Lo siento… – le dijo el chico antes de levantase y salir por la puerta a toda prisa dejando a Hilada confundida y con lagrimas en los ojos que no quería dejar salir.

En oto lugar un hombre de cabello dorado preparaba a sus fieles seguidores hasta que una mujer de cabello rojizo entro al mismo cuarto llamando su atención, este dejo a sus hombres y se dirigió a hablar con aquella dama.

- todo esta listo debemos de actuar ahora antes de que sea mucho más difícil, Zeus se ha dado cuenta y le ha dado un poco de ayuda a Athena, ahora es el momento de juntar todas la piezas

- hmm- sonrío de medio lado- hagan lo que hagan ya no podrán detener lo que esta por suceder, que así sea entonces preparare todo para dar el primer paso

- comencemos con la reina guerrera…

Milo caminaba por las oscuras tierras del santuario, ya tenía una semana de regreso y ahora patrullaba las cercanías del lugar preocupado por la seguridad, aunque estaba distraído, desde su platica con Aioria su cabeza no deja de dar vueltas al tema.

Habían recién regresado a la vida y el caballero león se apresuraba para ir a ver a la joven águila

- acabas de regresar y ¿lo único que deseas es hablar con una chica?- decía Milo un tanto molesto

- de verdad Milo no hay nada en este mundo que desee más ahora que ir verla

- ¿por qué?

- porque ahora tengo una segunda oportunidad de hacer las cosas y no pienso perderla – así el joven salio a toda prisa de la sala en busca de aquella chica que le había robado el corazón hacia ya tanto tiempo

Se burlarían de él si lo supieran, pero después de darle muchas, muchas vueltas a la idea entendió lo que Aioria decía, alguien había esperado por el y ahora volvía a su reencuentro, esa era para la razón de su regreso, reflexiono entonces para si mismo, el no tenía a nadie esperándolo, bien cierto era que gozaba de gran popularidad entre las jóvenes del pueblo y que en un principio el motivo de su regreso había sido el pelear por Athena, pero ahora ya no estaba convencido de eso … y de algún modo se sintió perdido, incluso Camus, el guerrero más frío de los doce tenía a alguien esperando por el… era verdad ahora que lo pensaba aún no se lo había dicho, no le había contado de la visita de ella poco después de su muerte y parecía que era el momento correcto de contarle lo que sabía, se dio prisa rumbo a las doce casas cuando de pronto frente a el estaba aquella chica, ella que le hacia honor a su armadura, siempre tan feroz como una serpiente, siempre a la defensiva, admitía que le era grato molestarla, al menos le hacía sonreír su enojo.

- vaya pero que tenemos aquí

- buenas noches caballero dorado de escorpión – dijo sería, sin sentimiento alguno en su voz lo que sorprendió al caballero, jamás imagino que el fuego de aquella joven algún día desapareciera pero así era, Shaina no era la misma de antes y el sabía la razón, sabia quien era la razón.

- no era la respuesta que esperaba – pronuncio el resignado

- no imagino cual otra podrías esperar – habló pasando a un lado suyo y mientras lo hacia el aíre soplo empujando el aroma de la chica hacia el caballero quien se deleito con el, preguntándose por primera vez y de manera rápida como sería el rostro de la joven. La voz de la chica lo regreso a la realidad – me da gusto que regresaran, santos dorados. – y sin más se marcho.

Milo estaba perplejo, aquellas palabras habían sido sinceras sin lugar a duda, podía sentirlo y eso le provoco un escalofrío en la espalda, además de que por alguna razón sentía que este no sería el último encuentro pacifico con ella. Agito su rostro y sonrío, por ahora eso no le preocupaba, tenía que hablar con su amigo Camus y terminar con un asunto pendiente.

No recordaba la última vez que había estado en aquel lugar, su tierra natal Siberia, hacía frío y se colaba por entre su capa hasta sus huesos, definitivamente había pasado mucho tiempo en tierras calidas y ahora el regreso era duro. Debía dejar de quejarse estaba ahí para cumplir una promesa y para terminar de una vez por todas con su entrenamiento, ahora solo tenía que encontrar al caballero, lo que no tardo mucho pues identifico su cosmos en el ambiente, estaba por ir con él cuando un sonido llego a ella, una cría de reno estaba atrapada bajo algunas capas de hielo, y resbalaba al tratar de salir, conmovida Dinna se acerco hasta el pequeño animal ayudándolo, en un principio aquella criatura se a susto al verla, pero cuando esta la tomo entre sus brazos para ayudarla el pequeño reno se calmo dejándose acariciar

La escena había capturado la mirada del caballero del cisne, aunque en su interior no sólo había sido su vista si no algo más, la joven entre la nieve con aquella criatura había sido lo más bello que había visto en su vida y por extraño que le pareciera deseaba que aquella imagen estuviera a su lado para siempre. Se acerco a ella llamando su atención

- es una sorpresa el verte aquí – dijo dándole una sonrisa y brindándole su mano para ayudarla a levantarse

- sabía que estabas cerca – tomo su mano y se puso de pie frente a él dejando libre a la cría

- eso no sería difícil , tomando en cuenta que no hay muchos habitantes en los alrededores, ¿qué haces aqui?

- Tu que crees, vine a que cumplas con lo que dijiste y me ayudes a aprender la ultima técnica de Camus

- … Así que … ¿es por eso que has venido? – dijo el mientras la seriedad tomaba su voz . Recordó entonces lo que había hablado con Shun cuando partió del santuario, este le había contado lo que sucedió con June tiempo atrás antes de llegar al aeropuerto la tarde que se marcharon al santuario por primera vez y del deber y la regla que las amazonas tenían al respecto, sin embargo su respuesta con el asunto lo sorprendió aún más, Shun no pudo más que admitirle que estaba enamorado de la chica de camaleón, que desde siempre lo había sabido y que confundía el sentimiento con amistad pero que ahora se daba cuenta de que iba mucho más allá, esa noche hablaría con June para tratar de arreglar las cosas, aceptando cualquier decisión que ella tomara. Hyoga lo entendía ahora, el había cometido aquella falta con Dinna también mirando su rostro, la había humillado sin darse cuenta y no sabía que suponer de su llegada, si de verdad estaba ahí para entrenar o para cumplir con su regla como amazona, cualquiera que esta fuera …

- ¿Te sucede algo? – dijo ella sin importancia

- No es nada, si estas aquí para entrenar entonces… entrenaremos, vamos sígueme te mostrare la cabaña, seguramente estas cansada, iniciaremos con tu practica mañana

- De acuerdo – pronuncio ella detrás de él sin más.

Milo llego hasta el templo de Camus encontrándolo finalmente afuera asomándose al cielo y disfrutando de la brisa

- ¿que haces aquí a esta hora Milo?, imagine que estarías en el pueblo

- por alguna razón eso ya no me es tan grato

- ¿que te sucede?

- ¿a que te refieres?

- Algo debe de estar molestando de verdad, tu jamás rechazas ir al pueblo, a menos que tengas una gran razón para hacerlo

- No es para que te alarmes tanto, simplemente hoy no quise bajar … a decir verdad vine a hablar contigo, a contarte algo

- ¿Sobre que? – pronuncio seco y dándole la espalda para entrar a su templo

- Ella esta con vida Camus –al momento de oírlo el santo de acuario volteo a mirarle

- ¿Que?

- Itza esta viva, vino aquí luego de tu muerte a buscar respuestas y las encontró … prometiendo no regresar – Camus se quedo sin palabras ante lo que Milo pronunciaba, no sabía que decir, no sabía incluso que expresar, sorpresa, alegría, tristeza, nada salía de su cuerpo

- Imagino que solo Athena sabe en donde esta ahora… se que no debería decirte esto amigo pero … Aioria tiene razón, este será la única oportunidad que tengamos de hacer las cosas … solo piensa en eso Camus – pronuncio dándole la espalda y recorriendo su camino de regreso a su templo, el dorado de acuario se quedo en silencio mirándolo marcharse … mientras en su mente las palabras que el había dicho se repetían una y otra vez

- Esta con vida …- dijo antes de adentrarse en su templo para subir las escalinatas rumbo al cuarto de Athena.


	13. Primer paso

Capitulo 13

Ikki caminaba por los campos verdes de la vieja Grecia, cerca de los pueblos pacíficos que parecían detenidos en el tiempo, se detuvo por un momento en la colina para admirar al que tenía frene a él perdido en la calma que podía sentir, cuando de pronto una imagen llamo su atención.

En el pozo a las afueras del pueblo había una joven recolectando agua, pero para Ikki no era cualquier joven, no podía creerlo pero el cosmos que sentía no lo engañaba, jamás olvidaría tan calido cosmos, aquel que le diera calor para traerlo de nuevo a la vida luego de haber sido encerrado en el infierno congelado cuando ataco a Hades. Era ella, frente a el estaba Pandora quien ahora caminaba con su balde de agua rumbo al pueblo, sin perder tiempo la siguió brincando de tejado en tejado no alejándola de su vista hasta que esta se perdió entre la gente del pueblo sin darle a él la oportunidad de acercarse a ella lo suficiente.

No lo entendía, le parecía imposible pues ella había muerto poco antes de ayudarlo a atravesar la puerta rumbo a los campos Eliseo, pero no había duda, no estaba equivocado, aquella joven había sido Pandora y seguía con vida.

Camus entro al cuarto de Athena después de que esta se lo permitiera, la joven con un gesto indico a Shion que les dejara solos y así fue, cuando el patriarca dejo la habitación el acuariano se inclino ante su diosa ansioso por preguntar

- Athena yo … he venido ante usted porque deseo preguntarle sobre …

- Se ha que has venido Camus, imagine que tarde o temprano lo harías

- Athena…

- Si, esta con vida, mientras estaba en su búsqueda ella me encontró a mi contándome sobre su misión y sobre las sospechas que tenía con Arles, mismas que Mu le había advertido en una carta … - miro directamente al caballero que estaba sorprendido por la declaración- Camus, Itza encontró lo que buscaba, pero no solo eso, encontró la verdad sobre aquel tesoro y el peligro que este representaba, por eso no volvió al santuario, se convirtió en su guardiana escondiéndolo y protegiéndolo, esperando por el momento justo para traer el cofre de vuelta a casa

- Entonces ella …

- Camus, este es el momento de que regrese, algo se acerca y presiento que será muy peligroso para ella por el tesoro que oculta, que este fuera del santuario desprotegida, se en donde se encuentra y si estas dispuesto te pido que vayas a verla

- Mi señora yo no debería abandonar mi puesto, no ahora que hemos regresado y que …

- Antes de ser caballeros Camus, son humanos y no hay nada más humano que los sentimientos, son ellos los que nos hacen grandes - dijo mientras se levantaba acercándose al caballero indicándole que le se pusiera de pie y este así lo hizo

- Ve a verla Camus se que deseas hacerlo, pídele que vuelva casa – diciéndole esto coloco su mano en su frente proyectándole imágenes del lugar en donde la joven amazona se encontraba, ahora era momento de que fuera tras ella.

Varios días había pasado ya desde su llegada a Siberia y el progreso había sido increíble y rápido, pues ya dominaba la técnica de la ejecución de aurora a la perfección, ahora si podría regresar al santuario y demostrarle a su maestro lo que había logrado. A lo lejos Hyoga la miraba perdido en la figura de la chica, se había acostumbrado a su presencia en su hogar, desde la muerte de sus seres queridos siempre había estado solo y había momentos en los que podría sentir el vacío que se proyectaba en su cabaña, la melancolía, y ahora que ella estaba ahí, que su calidez había invadido su vida no sabía como podría seguir sin ella …

- creo que es momento de que tomes un descanso

- puedo continuar

- no es necesario que pierdas la vida por un entrenamiento, además pronto regresaremos a santuario y creo que estaba vez será por algo mayor, así que debes de reservar energías para estar lista en cualquier momento

- supongo que tienes algo de razón en eso

- vamos entremos, probablemente tengamos tormenta esta noche

- de acuerdo – grito ella desde la distancia en la que se encontraba mientras veía a aquel joven entrar en la cabaña, no podía evitarlo, no podía dejar de verlo … no sabía porque pero sus sola presencia atrapaba su mirada, pero que tonta se sentía al pensar así, como una niñita enamorada, sonrío para si corriendo a la puerta de la cabaña

Asgard estaba sumido en la fría noche, todos los caballeros estaban reunidos en la sala del trono, ya habían pasado varios días desde que se habían alertado y aún no entendía porque. Hilda por otro lado seguía confundida por Sigfrid, se habían besado y de cierto modo se habían demostrado que sentían algo el uno par el otro pero … aun así no habían confesado nada, desde esa noche no habían cruzado palabra que no fuera necesaria, seguía vigilando si, y cuidando de ella, pero la culpa de su acción contra la princesa lo perseguía en todo momento no dejándolo verla a los ojos. Hilda se levanto de su trono, estaba cansada y quería estar sola un momento, al verla Sigfrid corrió tras ella, deteniéndola en el pasillo

- lo siento – le grito – no debí hacerlo y se que esto ha empeorado la situación entre nosotros

- no te arrepientas por favor, fue culpa mía también – dijo sin marlo, entonces sintió como el la volteaba tomándola de los hombros

- ¿como podría arrepentirme Hilda? si ha sido, si tu has sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida

- pero Sigfrid...

- es solo que yo

- ¡hermana! – grito Fler detrás de ellos haciendo que estos se separaran

- ¿que sucede Fler?

- hay un hombre en la sala que sea verte, dice que desea que confieses tu engaño

- ¿que?

- ¿Quien es ese hombre que se atreve a decir eso de la señorita Hilda?

- No lo se, no quiso hablar más, dijo que no lo haría hasta tenerte frente a el

- Entonces veamos que es lo que ese hombre desea en verdad

Diciendo esto regreso a la sala junto con Sigfrid quien no apartaba la mirada de ella, la princesa se sentó en su trono mirando al intruso

- me dicen que sea hablar conmigo señor …

- mi nombre no es necesario – decía aquel hombre de cabello dorado y vistiendo una tunica roja – lo único que deseo es que se sepa la verdad

- ¿que quiere decir con eso señor? – decía Sid más que molesto

- hable claro pues lo que esta haciendo merece un cruel castigo – dijo Thor amenazante

- caballeros por favor basta, dejen que el hombre exprese lo que tiene que decir

- así es … princesa… diosa sobre la tierra yo se la verdad, yo presencie lo que hizo señora, usted no ha hecho nada más que engañar a sus guerreros y traicionar a su pueblo

- ¿pero como se atreve?

- si, usted se dejo engañar por Poseidón, declaro la guerra contra el santuario aun sabiendo que estaba mal, sabiendo lo que estaba perdiendo y desperdiciando la vida de todos estos guerreros – Hilda se levanto de su trono sorprendida ante las palabras de aquel hombre, el sabia la verdad - para pagar su error le pidió a Odín que los regresara, y no conforme con eso les borro la memoria para que no pudieran culparla – los guerreros se miraron uno al otro no entendiendo, de pronto como por arte de magia en su mente escenas de la batalla contras los caballeros de bronce aparecieron, haciéndoles recordar el dolor, el sufrimiento y su propia muerte

- mi señora – pronuncio Mime no creyendo lo que estaba viendo, Hilda lo miro con tristeza para luego girar su rostro a Sigfrid que la miraba de igual forma

- lo ven, se dan cuenta de la verdad ahora, esta mujer no merece el poder que el gran Odín le ha dado, pero descuiden, ella recibirá su castigo – diciendo esto la sala se ilumino con una luz roja que los cegó por un momento, entonces detrás de Hilda dos enormes plumas de pavo real hechas de energía aparecieron rodeándola y en un segundo la joven princesa desapareció ante la mirada incrédula de los caballeros, todos giraron su rostro al hombre que había revelado todo y este solo les sonrío antes de desaparecer también

- ¡hermana! … - dijo Fler con sufrimiento al ver que Hilda ya no estaba

- princesa... – pronuncio Hagen

- ¡Hilda! – grito Sigfrid con ira al darse cuenta de que se la habían arrebatado sin que el pudiera hacer nada

Se podía escuchar la tormenta fuera de la casa, Dinna estaba sentada frente a la fogata, aun temblando un poco de frío, pues todavía no terminaba de acoplarse al clima, hyoga la miraba detrás de ella sentado en el borde de su cama pensativo… recordando su platica y sus planes para regresar al santuario, donde como ella había dicho, tenía asuntos por terminar y se pregunto si entre ellos estaba el cumplimiento de aquella regla de las amazonas … la curiosidad por saber que haría la joven que ahora no abandonaba su mente no lo dejaba tranquilo, no pudiendo soportarlo más abrió sus labios para hacer la pregunta

- ¿Por que viniste aquí realmente? – dijo a la distancia serio

- ¿Como que porque?, creí que era muy obvio vine a aprender la ultima técnica

- Dinna, yo … se sobre las reglas de las amazonas … y se que tienes una decisión que tomar … por lo que sucedió la primera vez que nos enfrentamos

- ¿Y eso que? – pronuncio girando su rostro para no verlo y enfocando su vista en la fogata

- ¿Acaso pretendes no cumplirla?

- ¿Que te hace pensar que actuaría en base a una regla tan injusta?, desde que deje de estar junto a mi maestro deje de cumplir varias reglar, además no pienso rendirme ante un hombre solo porque deba matarlo o … amarlo – dijo sonrojándose levemente- … no me parece justo

- Ha! .. me inquieta un poco esa respuesta, aunque debo de admitir que me tranquiliza, pues no sabía como actuarías

- ¿A que te refieres?- volteó su rostro a él de manera rápida

- Bueno es obvio que no podrías matarme y bueno no creo que seas del tipo de chicas que conquistas a un hombre

- ¿Que estas tratando de decir?, ¿acaso crees que no tengo la capacidad de impresionara un hombre?, de enamorarlo

- No espera no quise decir eso, solo que tal vez no tengas lo medios para hacerlo

- Ah! ¿entonces soy fea?, ¿no tengo encanto alguno?

- ¡No!, es lo que quise decir … yo me refería a que .. bueno … no espera estas malinterpretando todo- dijo mientras la veía acercarse a el quitándose la mascara con la mirada desafiante, el joven se quedo congelado al ver nuevamente tan bello rostro, había olvidado lo hermoso que era, lo tentador que era, de pronto se dio cuenta de que ella estaba muy cerca de él, trato de decir algo pero ya no le fue posible al sentirla sentarse en su piernas con una de ella a cada lado de las suyas tomando su rostro con sus dos manos, de pronto su mundo se detuvo cuando lo beso, un beso tan apasionado que no hizo más que hacer que se perdiera en tan placentera sensación correspondiendo el beso con la mima pasión. Dinna perdió, en un principio solo había pretendido demostrarle a aquel joven que estaba equivocado, pero cuando los suaves labios de él correspondieron su beso, ella perdió ante su propia trampa, disfrutando del sentimiento que aquel contacto había despertado en ella, se separaron un leve momento pero inevitablemente sus labios se volvieron a juntar, ella rodeo su cuello con sus brazos mientras el tomaba posesión de su espalda y su cintura juntándola más a el.

Sin pensarlo el autocontrol se perdió en ellos, Hyoga jalo de Dinna recostándola en la cama quedando sobre ella rompiendo el beso

- Dinna … - dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos perdiéndose en ellos – ¿y si tuvieras que tomar una decisión? … Dinna podrías tu… ¿me aceptarías…?- dijo tomando su mejilla abrazándola

- Yo no deseo matarte.. – dijo besándolo de nuevo, derribando la única posible muralla de control que el aún tenia, este la beso con mucha más pasión bajando sus besos de sus labios a su cuello provocando corrientes eléctricas en el cuerpo de la chica, el joven presiono más su cuerpo al de ella, mientras las manos de la joven se deslizaron por debajo de la camisa azul del chico de cabello dorado sintiendo la calida piel de su abdomen, subiendo su mano por el a hasta sentir su corazón que latía fuertemente amenazando con salir de su pecho

- Hyoga – susurro cuando este tomo sus labios de nuevo, ambos se miraron dándose cuenta de que en la mirada del otro había una suplica por no detenerse, diciéndose que se necesitaban, que se querían, no parar lo que sentían, lo que deseaban en ese momento, las caricias, los suspiros y los gemidos continuaron intensificándose a cada momento, mientras las prendas se desprendían de los cuerpos de ambos lentamente, las suaves y calidas manos recorrieron y exploraron el cuerpo del otro hasta que finalmente se volvieron uno, perdiendo el ritmo de su respiración, disfrutando por completo del momento. Esta había sido la experiencia más agotadora pero placentera de Hyoga en toda su vida, trataba de recuperar el aliento mientras sus ojos volvían a los de la chica debajo de el, ella lo miro con ternura y le sonrío, el conmovido le sonrío también haciendo su cuerpo a un lado hasta que su espalda se recostó en la cama, jalando a la chica que ahora tenía su cabeza en su pecho, el la rodeo con un brazo mientras que su mano libre la entrelazaba en la de ella…

- Hyoga – pronuncio suavemente ella – si esta fuera mi decisión … ¿tu la aceptarías? – dijo sin mirarle, el apretó levemente su mano y luego la subió hasta sus labios besándola lo que hizo que la joven lo mirara, el chico sin apartar la vista de sus ojos le dijo seriamente y con sinceridad en la voz

- Nada me harías más feliz Dinna

Camus había llegado a una frondosa selva, este era el lugar que athena le había indicado y ahora solo le restaba encontrarla, entonces un cosmos brillo frente a el

- ¿quien eres y que deseas aquí? – dijo la figura sin salir a la luz, Camus que también estaba bajo la sombras de los altos árboles se mostró frente a ella serio

- hola Itza – la joven salió de la oscuridad completamente sorprendida de verlo ahí frente a ella

- Camus …


	14. Volviendo

Cap 14

No podía creer que estuviera frente a ella, que su cosmos regresara a la tierra, pero ahí estaba de pie con su gallarda figura, parecía un sueño y necesitaba comprobar lo contrario, por lo que corrió a el abrazándolo con fuerza gesto que Camus regreso de igual forma, el caballero poso su mano sobre su mascara despojándola de ella, con sus dedos recorrió sus labios, como reconociéndolos, recordándolos y deseándolos cada vez más, acerco lentamente su rostro para luego tomarlos en un dulce beso.

- ¿cómo es que estas aquí?... creí … tu…- decía ella llena de emoción

- Zeus nos regreso a la vida, para ayudar a Athena en su nueva misión – contesto el con una voz suave, casi como un susurro.

- Entonces deberías estar con ella…

- Deberíamos estar con ella… Itza Athena quiere que vuelvas … yo… yo quiero que vuelvas … regresa a casa conmigo … – dijo antes de tomar sus labios nuevamente para besarla con mucha más pasión.

Sigfrid recorría su habitación de un lado a otro, rompiendo objetos para liberar su frustración, la había perdido, se la habían quitado frente a sus ojos y él no pudo hacer nada, se había jurado protegerla y ahora esa promesa estaba rota. No soportando más salio de su cuarto en busca de aire, en su camino paso frente a la puerta de la princesa menor, Fler. Estaba destrozada llorando en el percho de Hagen por la perdida de su querida hermana, asustada por lo que pudiera pasarle, era un gran alivio que el guerrero de Merak estuviera a su lado para confortarla, solo eso podría hacer por ahora.

Salió por la puerta rumbo a la gran estatua del dios Odín, se paro frente a el con su mirada fija expresándole que le ayudara pero sin decir palabra alguna, entonces su mente se puso en blanco mientras una voz en su interior lo llamaba – … Sigfrid …- pudo escuchar claramente la voz de su princesa, un eco que se perdía a la distancia, después en su pensamiento se proyecto una imagen- ... el árbol de cristal... - dijo el joven caballero antes de salir a toda prisa rumbo al lugar.

Cuando llego sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al darse cuenta de que aquel árbol había desaparecido, pero sobre todo, lo que más le sorprendió fue el leve rastro del cosmos de Hilda en el lugar, entonces nuevamente oyó su voz en su cabeza y esta vez pudo ver el santuario y a Athena junto con sus caballeros, no sabía porque pero entendía que tenía que ir a verla, posiblemente ella le ayudaría a encontrar la respuesta de la desaparición de su princesa.

Itza le mostró el camino a Camus para llegar a su campamento, detrás de este había una puerta de piedra, un rastro de lo que parecía alguna vez fue un templo, se adentraron a el hasta que frente a ellos se encontraba el cofre rojo Ares.

- esto fue lo que encontré en mi viaje – dijo mientras abría el cerrojo con la llave que colgaba de su cuello, el caballero dorado pudo en el interior de aquella caja una antigua lanza roja, llena de energía. - la Lanza de Ares – pronuncio con sorpresa

- ahora entiendes porque no pude regresar al santuario, tanto poder no podía caer en las manos del mal

- y es por eso que Athena quiere que vuelvas, sea lo que sea que esta por llegar seguro buscara una forma de obtener más poder - la miro directamente a los ojos afirmando su respuesta lo que le dio más confianza a la chica.

- supongo que si

- mañana por la mañana partiremos a casa

- si – dijo ella sonriéndole en contraste con la seriedad del rostro del dorado.

Dinna despertaba de su largo sueño al fin, estaba un poco cansada pues durante la noche ella y el caballero del cisne no habían dejado de estar juntos. Esa experiencia no hacia más que reafirmarle lo que ya sabía, estaba enamorada del chico, no entendía si había sido en ese momento o cuando lo conoció, lo que era seguro es que esa noche le había abierto lo ojos para lo que ahora sentía. Se levanto de la cama, tomo un baño y luego se vistió, al salir de la cabaña un par de brazos la sujetaron por la cintura.

- buenos días – dijo el chico de cabello dorado

- por un momento me asustaste – sonrió ella

- disculpa no quise hacerlo, pero no pude evitar tenerte a mi lado

- vaya este comportamiento de parte tuyo lo desconocía por completo

- creo que descubrí que solo puedo tenerlo contigo

- eso espero – dijo mirándolo pícaramente

- mejor nos alistamos es hora de volver al santuario

- de acuerdo recogeré mis cosas – dijo mientras entraba de nuevo en la cabaña bajo la mirada atenta del caballero que ahora más que nunca aceptaba que se había enamorado de aquella chica.

June regresaba a casa con las provisiones para ese día, de pronto notó que Shun estaba recargado en la puerta de su cabaña, mirándola y sonriéndole, como adoraba esa sonrisa, tan tierna, tan infantil y al mismo tiempo tan sincera y varonil, el joven se acero a ella tomando las cosas de su mano y depositándolas en el suelo para luego tomar entre sus manos la mascara de la chica.

- aun tenemos un asunto que atender June

- Shun …

- y es que no puedo hacer nada sin escuchar tu respuesta y deseo tanto… tanto poder sentir tan delicados labios junto a los míos

- entonces no te detengas – dijo mientras los rostros de ambos se acercaban en un tierno beso, cuando estuvieron satisfechos el uno del otro el joven tomo la bolsa y luego la mano de la chica adentrándola en la casa.

La noche había caído en el campamento, Camus e Itza dormían para estar listos por la mañana, pero el caballero no lograba conciliar el sueño, menos ahora que tenía a la joven a su lado, se levanto de su cama acercándose a ella quien dormía tranquilamente sin su mascara, se sentó a su lado y la miro con detenimiento, nunca pudo olvidar tan hermoso rostro y tan bellos ojos, ahora no podía creer que nuevamente estuviera ahí frente el, tomo un mechón de cabello que caía sobre sus párpados y lo coloco detrás de su oreja, el gesto despertó a la chica que lo miro con dulzura.

- perdona no quise despertarte - susurro sin dejar de mirarla, sin dejar de sorprenderse ante la bella imagen de ella bañada por la luz de la luna

- descuida…

Ambos se miraron y de pronto ella tomo sus labios, la pasión invadió al dorado quien rodeo a la chica con sus brazos por la cintura, el abrazo la cautivo más haciendo que ella profundizara el beso, de pronto el volvió a recostarla en la cama, bajo sus labios a su cuello mientras ella rodeaba con sus brazos su espalda, el caballero comenzó a besar el lóbulo de su oreja, brindándole con su aliento calido corrientes eléctricas a todo su cuerpo. Camus sentía que cada vez más se consumía en aquel fuego que ella provocaba en él y presentía que pronto se quemaría por completo.

- Itza yo… yo no podré… - dijo agitado y cerrando fuertemente los ojos

- Sigue … por favor … - le confeso ella mirando aquellas lagunas azules que de pronto se abrieron sorprendidas

- ¿estas segura?...- le miro serio esperando su respuesta

- ... completamente segura – afirmo ella dándole una tímida sonrisa

Camus continuo besando su cuello mientras sus manos recorrían con suma suavidad sus hombros bajando las tiras de su traje de entrenamiento, ella subía lentamente su camisa hasta deslizarla sobre su cabeza. Una mano del caballero recorrió su pecho y bajo hasta posarse sobre su vientre que acaricio con pasión mientras la otra reposaba en su cadera acercándola más a el. Las manos de Itza se deslizaron por su fuerte tórax y por su espalda memorizando su textura, haciendo que el caballero cerrara los ojos ante las caricias de la chica que dejaban un rastro de fuego en su fría piel. Conforme los segundos pasaban y la ropa desaparecía su respiración se aceleraba, incrementando las ansias de volverse uno, hasta que finalmente lo hicieron, complementándose el uno al otro de manera perfecta, sintiendo no solo que su cuerpo se unía si no también su espíritu. Juntos continuaron, juntos crearon un ritmo y juntos llegaron al final.

- Itza… - pronuncio Camus tratando de recuperar el aliento aun con la chica bajo el entre sus brazos, ella tomo su mejilla y le contesto en un susurro – lo se … yo también

Se volvieron a besar declarando su amor mientras que en su mente el caballero se juraba no volver a perderla, no dejaría que se apartara de su lado nuevamente.

Athena miraba el cielo esperando una señal que le ayudara a dar su siguiente paso aunque sabía que no la encontraría, cerro sus ojos y luego giro su rostro para mirar a su fiel patriarca Shion

- creo que es el momento su alteza de que reúna a todos sus fieles caballeros, el cosmos universal se altera cada vez más

- mi padre me lo advirtió… debemos de estar preparados, haré que vuelvan mis caballeros – entonces encendió su calido cosmos contactado a todos sus santos quienes le respondieron de inmediato.

"fieles hijos de Zeus el momento ha llegado, es hora de que todos vuelvan a nuestro templo sagrado, de que nuestras fuerzas se unan en una sola y de que juntos protejamos la paz de nuestro mundo…"

Todos los guerreros respondieron de inmediato, Hyoga y Dinna ya recorrían su camino a gracia, Seiya se despedía de Miho al igual que Shiryu de Shunrei, Itza y Camus ya salían de su campamento para volver a casa. De igual modo los dorados en el santuario se preparaban para una reunión con su diosa.

Todos los caballeros llegan pronto a Grecia.


	15. Carmín

Capitulo 15

- es el momento - decía la fina voz de una mujer que miraba al santuario bañado por la oscuridad de la noche de luna nueva y solo iluminado por las estrellas que serian testigos de sus actos

- hoy es el día en que nos revelaremos ante todos - contesto el hombre de túnica roja, mirando ojos fríos la restaurada figura de piedra de la diosa Athena que sobresalía de entre las doce casas.

- todos los caballero están reunidos ya en el santuario, debes tener cuidado

- se lo que estoy buscando no tardare, ¿que harás tu mientras tanto?- dijo mirandola confiado

- tomaré en cuenta parte de la estrategia de mi hermano Hades, buscare un cuerpo que sufra en lugar del mio- decía mientras se desvanecía

Itza y Camus ahora se encontraban reunidos a solas con Athena, le entregaban ahora oficialmente a ella la sagrada y poderosa lanza de Ares

- este gran tesoro es bello pero mortal - pronunciaba Athena mientras cerraba el candado del cofre en su regazo

- según la leyenda esta arma es poderosa debido a que se alimenta del odio y del temor de los humanos trasmitiendo ese poder a su dueño, era por eso que Ares era tan invencible, como dios de la guerra la muerte y el dolor que provocaban las batallas no hacían más que hacerlo más fuerte, todos gracias a su lanza. - contaba Athena la historia

- fue por eso que durante su última pelea con él la diosa Athena decidió que la lanza fuera separada del dios y se ocultara para que no pudiera hacerle daño a nadie más - dijo Shion terminando de contar la leyenda

- has hecho un buen trabajo cuidando de ella Itza - decía la joven diosa mirando con ternura a la chica

- gracias mi señora

- por ello te pido que conserves la llave, tu eres su guardiana y solo tu puedes protegerla

- pero mi señora

- tengo gran fe en ti Itza

- lo haré - contesto la amazona con suma confianza y orgullosa de su misión

- ahora tomen un descanso, seguramente lo necesitan luego de tan largo viaje, aun tenemos cosas que planear y necesito que estén listos - le decía a los dos caballeros

- si señora - contestaban al unísono

Marín descansaba tranquilamente sobre su cama, hacia unos momentos había regresado de una reunión con su diosa, los caballeros de Bronce habían llegado la mañana del día anterior y cuando al fin se juntaron se dieron cuenta de que pronto tendrían una nueva batalla. Sin embargo no era eso lo que la mantenía despierta, no podía aunque lo intentaba dejar de recordar la noche en la que regreso el león dorado, aun no podía creer lo que había pasado y aunque su mente racional le obligaba a volver a mundo real, el mero recuerdo la regresaba a un mundo de fantasía.

Aquella noche el había llegado hasta su choza, inmediatamente al abrir la puerta le abrazo, quitándole su máscara sin que ella se diera cuenta, se miraron a los ojos y luego la beso.

- volviste… - dijo ella al borde de dejarse llevar por los sentimientos

- a tu lado.. - le dijo antes de volverla a besar, esa noche se amaron lenta y apasionadamente, por fin el león podía hacer suya a la presa que había cazado durante muchos años, deseando y añorando tenerla a su lado. Ella ahora podía demostrarle lo mucho que le había esperado, lo mucho que soñó durante un largo tiempo que esto fuera una realidad, las caricias llenaron de calor su piel y su corazón haciendo que aquella noche no se amaran una si no varias veces.

Intento de nueva cuenta volver a conciliar el sueño pero le era imposible, entonces un ruido la alerto, venía de fuera de su cabaña y presentía que no era uno de sus compañeros, lo que la alarmo aun más.

Salio de su cabaña sigilosa y escondida entre las sobras buscando a su enemigo, el ruido se escuchaba cerca, pero al mismo tiempo se movía como huyendo de ella, siguió el sonido hasta que este se detuvo, intrigada subió a las ramas de uno de los árboles cercanos y desde ahí observo, pero para su sorpresa lo único que pudo ver fue un hermoso pavo real, curiosa se acerco al bello animal motivada por la apariencia de este, pero en cuanto estuvo a un paso de el sintió un poderoso cosmos que la hizo detenerse, entonces la vistosa ave comenzó a brillar, Marin trato de marcharse pero el mismo cosmos que había sentido la atrapo paralizándola, el brillo del animal se transformo tomando la figura de una hermosa mujer de cabello rojizo y verdes ojos.

- ¿quien eres…?- le grito molesta

- ¿de verdad tienes que preguntarlo amazona?... - dijo la mujer acomodando su cabello

- pero esto es imposible tu …- trato de decir pero fue interrumpida

- es increíble que no te inclines ante tu diosa, fui yo quien las creo como un regalo a Artemisa y sin embargo esta las entrego a Athena para ayudarla en su guerra santa … que decepción

- ni tu ni Artemisa estuvieron con nosotras en ningún momento, lo que demuestra que Athena es nuestra verdadera diosa

- pero que amazona tan atrevida – decía mientras que con su mano hacia que la mascara de la joven cayera al suelo, revelando sus ojos azules que la miraban con recelo

- tu has dejado de ser una completa amazona no es verdad, mostraste ese bello rostro a un hombre entregando tu corazón y tu cuerpo a el, ... ¿sería acaso actuando bajo las reglas o por decisión propia, me pregunto?... aun así puedo ver en esos ojos que eres de carácter fuerte, igual que yo … - dijo mientras tomaba su mentón para que esta le mirara directamente a los ojos – espero que te sientas honrada al convertirte en mi vehiculo sobre este mundo … - fue lo último que la joven escucho antes de que una brillante luz rosa la rodeara adentrándose en su cuerpo, cuando finalmente la luz se desvaneció la chica cayo de rodillas al suelo pero ya no era ella misma, levanto su rostro al frente mostrando sus ahora verdes ojos y sonriendo de medio lado.

Camus e Itza no habían salido de la habitación de Athena cuando sintieron el cosmos de una fuerte presencia chocar contra la tierra, la joven diosa de inmediato puso seriedad en su mirada, su enemigo al fin llegaba a ellos, advirtiéndoles de su presencia.

- Camus regresa inmediatamente a tu templo - dijo Shion con autoridad

- Si señor

- Itza tu y yo protegeremos a Athena aquí

- ¡Si!

El caballero dorado salio de prisa rumbo a la casa de acuario, fuera lo que fuera esta presencia era poderosa, casi tan fuerte como Hades … incluso igual de grande que el mismo Zeus.

Los caballeros de bronce también se dirigían rumbo al templo de athena, pero shun y hyoga se detuvieron por un momento mirando a las chicas detrás de ellos que también había parado su paso.

- ustedes deben de ir con ella, nosotras nos quedaremos aquí - dijo Dinna decidida

- pero - protesto Shun temiendo por la seguridad de las amazonas

- los guerreros de plata y las amazonas siempre hemos defendido las cercanías del santuario convirtiéndolos a ustedes en la ultima esperanza - pronuncio June en voz calmada a los chicos frente a ellas.

- trataremos de detener esta presencia lo suficiente para que ustedes lleguen con nuestra diosa – aceptando que no las convencerían de lo contrario Shun y Hyoga se dispusieron a llegar al templo

- tengan cuidado ... - dijo Hyoga aún inseguro de dejarlas, en especial de dejarla a ella, algo le decía que no se alejara de Dinna, pero ambos se habían prometido antes de volver que lo que sentían entre ellos no alteraría su misión como caballeros, pues antes que nada eran Santos de Athena y si ahora su presencia era requerida en la batalla ninguno de los dos intervendría.

Shaina corría entre las rocas para reencontrarse con sus compañeros plateados, pero en el camino se encontró con una extraña Marin

-¿pero que estas haciendo aquí?, debemos de ir con los demás y prepararnos para la batalla

- eso no será necesario - pronuncio la guerrera del águila sin siquiera mirarla

-¿pero que dices? – decía la amazona de plata a su compañera que solo paso aun lado suyo dejando ver a la joven peliverde que no portaba su mascara

-¿quien eres?- le dijo retándola, Marin giro su rostro para verla directamente con sus ojos verdes – Marin jamás dejaría de portar su mascara aun si su vida dependiera de ello

- ya nunca mas dependerá de ello amazona rebelde, tu a diferencia de esta chica has mostrado tu rostro solo para perder tu propio orgullo y honor, no eres digna de ser llamada amazona y santo de plata

- ¿como te atreves? - se puso en pose de pelea

- es una lastima, pues eras una de mis más fuertes guerreras – dijo antes de agitar su brazo lo que provoco una onda de poder que le dio directamente a Shaina empujándola fuertemente contra unas rocas, una de ellas enterrándose en su espalda lastimándola

- maldita sea... – fue lo último que dijo antes de perder toda conciencia

Mientras tanto en el templo de Athena se dejo sentir otra fuerte energía justo detrás del cuarto del patriarca en donde la diosa y sus dos caballeros esperaban

-¿pero como es posible? - dijo itza mirando la puerta detrás de ella

- hay alguien más aquí

- no se preocupe su alteza nosotros la protegeremos

- Shion tu quédate con ella yo iré a ver quien esta detrás

- Itza espera …

La joven subió las ultimas escalinatas hasta la estatua de Athena, entonces lo vio, un hombre vestido con una tunica roja y de cabello dorado abriendo las entrañas de la gran estatua de la diosa, en donde se ocultaba un tesoro, y no cualquier tesoro si no el cofre rojo.

- no se quien seas pero no permitiré que des un paso más, te advierto que será mejor que dejes ese cofre y te marches si no quieres que te haga daño

- eres valiente jovencita, pero no me asustas

- entonces te demostrare lo contario

Itza lanzo un gran poder al sujeto frente a ella, pero este solo tuvo que abrir su puño para absorberlo sin recibir daño alguno para luego regresarle el ataque a la joven con mucho más fuerza estrellándola contra el suelo.

- esto es justo lo que buscaba – dijo quitando la llave del cuello de la joven, estaba por abrir el cofre cuando la chica se levanto detrás de el tomando pose de ataque nuevamente

- eres fuerte amazona – dijo atacándola de nuevo, itza resistió cuanto pudo de su ataque con su muro de cristal, pero cuando este aumento su fuerza ya no pudo continuar cayendo nuevamente, el hombre se inclino ante ella para hablarle

- como dije eres impresionantemente fuerte, eres tu la joven que vi el día que perdimos la llave en el templo de Siberia ¿no es verdad?, y según se tu has cuidado de la lanza aun con la amenaza de su gran poder para cualquiera que este cerca de ella, como dije eres impresionante – pronuncio tomándola del cuello – tal vez valga la pena tenerte dentro de mi ejercito después de todo …- habló antes de desaparecer junto con la chica y la lanza ante la mirada de Shion que llegaba para ayudarle, pero era demasiado tarde.

Atena presenciaba todo mediante su cosmos, sus caballeros de bronce corrían a través de las doce casas para llegar a ella y lo sabía, pero algo estaba mal, pese a todo el estado de emergencia, nada se les había enfrentado.

- ¿a caso tienes miedo Athena?– pronuncio la voz de una mujer mientras un leve cosmos entraba y salía del cuarto de manera rápida

- esto es imposible ¿de verdad es ella. ..? – dijo atemorizada la joven diosa.

June y Dinna corrían en los limites del santuario buscando respuestas, pero al no encontrarlas juntas decidieron separarse, entonces mientras Dinna recorría su camino sola, sintió un fuerte cosmos cerca, por lo que rápidamente se dirigió a el.

-¿quien esta ahí? - grito la amazona de plata

- Por fin te encontramos... tu portadora del contenedor del tiempo

-¿Que ...? – dijo antes de sentir paralizado todo su cuerpo, sin poder moverse noto como una sombra detrás de ella se le acercaba lentamente

- Marin .. – pronuncio de primera instancia - … no tu no eres Marin

- Me temo que no querida – decía mientras endurecía el hechizo que mantenía paralizada a la guerrera

-Finalmente estoy frente a ti – hablo otra figura de túnica roja que salía de las sombras frente a ella - de verdad es una lastima que tuviéramos que conocernos así – acercó su mano para tomar su mascara despojándola de ella – al menos tenía que ver el rostro de aquella que me ayudaría a obtener la vida eterna

-¿Pero que dices? – hablaba Dinna con dificultad

- Es una pena que otra de mis amazonas deba de perderse de esta forma – dijo Marin mientras extendía su mano formando en ella con luz una daga

- Tu sacrificio le dará forma a un nuevo mundo … princesa del tiempo – pronuncio el hombre antes de levantar la daga y luego atravesar con ella el pecho de la guerrera de plata, entrando entre su armadura cual mantequilla y luego desapareciendo mientras un hilo de sangre de la joven salía de la herida al igual que una suave luz verde que rodeo al hombre fundiéndose con el, finalmente aquella mujer soltó el agarre en la chica permitiendo que esta cayera suavemente en el suelo, la miraron una última vez antes de desaparecer mientras el piso se teñía de rojo. Hyoga detuvo de golpe su camino por las escaleras de las doce casas, sintiendo un enorme dolor en el pecho.

- No … - dijo como susurro antes de correr en dirección contraria a los demás descendiendo por las escaleras ante la mirada sorprendida de Shun.

Dinna dio pequeños y rápidos respiros aforrándose a la vida, mientras a cada segundo dejaba de sentir su propio cuerpo, deseo volver a verlo, tan sólo una vez más mientras su mirada se perdía en la oscuridad del cielo nocturno, una única lagrima broto de sus cristalinos ojos antes de cerrarlos eternamente.

Fueron realmente minutos pero para Hyoga parecían años los que pasaron hasta que llego finalmente al lugar donde sintió su cosmos por ultima vez, ahí estaba ella en la completa soledad, en la ahora calmada noche, pues después de aquel presentimiento la presencia enemiga se había marchado.

Su cuerpo inmóvil estaba rodeado por el liquido carmín que actuaba como espejo reflejando aquella noche estrellada, se acerco a ella lentamente mientras las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos, las palabras no salían de su boca, no podía siquiera pronunciarlas en su mente, se arrodillo ante la joven y la tomo entre sus brazos, enterró su rostro en su cuello y soltó su doloroso llanto…

-...

Bueno aquí les dejo un par de capítulos más disculpen la tardanza, por cierto muchas gracias por los reviews, de verdad que así dan muchas muchas ganas de seguir adelante. Espero que les este gustando y se aceptan criticas...¡Saludos!


	16. Adios

Cap 16

Las luces de las antorchas con fuego iluminaban aquella noche el silencioso santuario, todos y cada uno de los santos de Athena caminaban con una rumbo al templo mayor en el centro del mismo, ahí era donde se realizaban las ceremonias sagradas, ahí le dirían adiós a ella.

Era un área de tamaño medio rodeado por largas columnas de mármol, en el centro había un plataforma del mismo material en el que ahora reposaba su cuerpo sin vida, envuelto por en un manto blanco sobre el cual se le habían colocado ramas de olivo y su mascara, símbolo de su estatus como amazona.

Los santos entraron a la habitación rodeando el lecho y la ofrenda, Hyoga ya estaba en el lugar para cuando los otros llegaron, el fondo iluminado por el suave fuego de las antorchas mientras su mirada permanecía fija, en aquella que se había vuelto el complemento de su propia alma. Los caballeros se hicieron a un lado cuando su diosa entro al lugar seguida del Gran Patriarca Shión, de Saga y de Camus, portaba un vestido blanco largo y sencillo además de una capa y una capucha hechas de una tela tan fina como la seda. Se acerco hasta el lecho y levanto su mano derecha sosteniendo una rama de olivo, pronunciando palabras en honor a Dinna, su vida y sus logros…

- gracias por cumplir con tu deber... como amazona... fiel Dinna de Horologium- la rama que sostenía en su mano de pronto se volvió de oro, la coloco con suavidad sobre el cuerpo de la joven y cerro los ojos deseándole un buen viaje.

Cuando Athena termino de pronunciar las palabras retrocedió, Camus dio un paso al frente y levanto su mano derecha mientras esta se iluminaba con su cosmos dorado, la luz cubrió el salón y poco a poco se formaron capas de hielo sobre la figura de la joven caída , su rostro se mantenía firme mientras el hielo la cubría pero sus ojos demostraban el terrible sentimiento ahogado en su interior. Las capas de hielo se montaron una sobre la otra hasta que el sarcófago congelado se formo por completo, preservando su figura para la eternidad.

La caballeros apagaron las antorchas al mismo tiempo como signo de solemnidad y luego desalojaron la sala poco a poco, al igual que su diosa y el Gran Patriarca.

Hyoga seguía ahí, de pie frente al ataúd de hielo mirándola, sentía imposible el poder dejarla, se acerco hasta ella y se arrodillo mientras lagrimas silenciosas brotaban de sus ojos, Camus lo observo, serio y sin pronunciar palabras camino hasta detenerse junto a el.

- debes dejarla ir Hyoga … reponerte y continuar con tu misión hasta llegar al fin … de lo contrario su muerte no habrá valido nada … no puedes decepcionar su memoria así – dijo para luego darle la espalda encaminándose a la salida

- no puedes pedirme que la olvide así nada más...

- debes ser fuerte Hyoga y continuar adelante ...

- lo se … y lo haré por ella … continuare hasta encontrar al culpable de esto … - Camus lo miro casi satisfecho y continuo con su paso hasta que su voz lo interrumpió nuevamente – pero dime … maestro …¿que harás tu si Itza tiene el mismo destino? … - pronuncio el joven de cabello dorado antes de regresar su mirada al cofre de hielo, Camus no dijo nada, ni siquiera lo miro simplemente siguió caminando hasta salir del templo.

Milo lo había observado todo desde lejos, sabía que Camus no diría ni demostraría nada, pero el más que nadie notaba la profunda preocupación de su amigo y de cierto modo el miedo que seguramente tenía por perderla a ella también. Su forma de ser lo mantenía sereno por fuera, pero por dentro estaba deshecho y nervioso, temeroso al igual que Aioria, desde la noche anterior no sabían nada de Marín tampoco y el león inmediatamente había comenzado a preocuparse por la amazona, estaba inquieto igual que un león amazona, ahora que lo recordaba sabia que debía regresar de inmediato a la cabaña donde se encontraba la joven de cabello verde que había encontrado la noche anterior herida.

Caminaba a toda prisa en busca de la peligrosa presencia que se podía sentir en el santuario cuando la vio, inconsciente junto al muro de rocas que ahora estaba deshecho obviamente por el impacto que había sufrido la joven contra el. Se acerco hasta ella y le hablo tratando de despertarla pero ella solo gimió de dolor, Milo la observo y noto su espalda sangrando, al girarla un poco se percato de la gran herida abierta en ella, tal vez por el impacto en las rocas, sin pensarlo encendió su cosmo y coloco su mano en su espalda cerrando la herida pero no parecía ser suficiente, la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo hasta su cabaña donde podría ayudarla.

Con la emoción del momento todo había pasado muy rápido y sin embargo aún recordaba la calidez de su ligero cuerpo en sus músculos brazos, su figura recostada en su pecho mientras la llevaba a un lugar más seguro. Cerro sus ojos apartando esas imágenes por un momento lo importante ahora era ir a verla para asegurarse de que se encontraba mejor.

Abrió la puerta de la cabaña y la vio aun dormida sobre su cama, se acerco hasta ella y se sentó a su lado observándola, su mascara aún cubría su rostro pero por los relatos de aioria sabía que la joven frente a el era hermosa.

- pero que momento para pensar en esto – dijo en voz baja mientras giraba su rostro para enfocar la pequeña mesa frente a ellos, pero irremediablemente sus ojos volvieron a la chica de cabello verde recostada a su lado, se sintió perdido al tenerla ahí, su mente se desconecto un momento y sin notarlo bajo su rostro hasta su cuello aspirando su aroma, perdiéndose en el, acerco sus labios hasta su piel, pero cuando estaba por rozarla la sintió moverse, se separo justo antes de que la joven abriera sus ojos.

- ¿que paso?...- hablo la chica un poco hostil al verlo ahí

- es lo que quisiera yo saber, te encontré herida en las cercanías del santuario

- ¿herida? – dijo antes de sentir un terrible dolor en su espalda

- use mi cosmos para curarte pero creo que la lesión abrió la viejas heridas de tu espalda – pronuncio Milo un tanto molesto recordando que las mimas habían sido provocadas por Aioria y Seiya.

- Marin … - dijo alertándose y tratando de levantarse pero milo la detuvo por los brazos

- Hey... tranquila no puedes moverte de ese modo aún

- Tengo que ver a athena, algo le ha pasado a Marin

- ¿Que dices?

- Fue ella quien me ataco, tengo que ver a athena – sin decir nada más trato de ponerse de pie pero se tambaleo por lo que milo la detuvo rodeándola con sus brazos

- En vista de que no hay forma de hacer cambiar de opinión iré contigo para ayudarte - sonrió mientras le hablaba

- ¿Que?- dejo salir la joven de sus labios sorprendida de las palabras del caballero y de la cercanía del mismo

- No puedes negarte en estas condiciones no serías capaz de subir tres de los escalones rumbo al templo de athena

- no se que pretendes ayudandome, pero no voy a caer en tus sucios trucos Milo – dijo ella retándolo ya conociendo su tradicional historia, Milo la miro con enojo y luego dijo - créeme no estoy pensando en nada malo contigo amazona ahora si dejas de hacerte ideas fantasiosas conmigo podemos continuar, hay una diosa a la que debemos ver- la apoyó para ayudarla a llegar a la puerta sin mirarla, sabiendo que en su interior deseaba profundamente que ella cayera por el.

El viento soplaba moviendo el rubio y largo cabello de June quien estaba parada sobre las rocas del barranco mirando el mar, Dinna había sido una gran amiga para ella, durante el tiempo después de la guerra con Hades ellas habían sido las encargadas de cuidar el santuario y desarrollaron una gran amistad. Unos ligeros brazos la rodearon por la cintura y el rostro del joven detrás se ella de escondió en su cuello.

- Shun… - dijo ella suavemente

- no te atrevas June … no te atrevas a dejarme … a marcharte

- nadie sabe lo que pasara Shun…

- se que nuestra misión es seguir a Athena, pero prométeme que no te enfrentaras sola a algo muy peligroso

- no lo haré shun... porque se que estarás a mi lado

Athena mira hacia fuera a través de su ventana, su rostro demostraba incertidumbre por lo que llegará a pasar, de pronto las grandes puertas del salón se abrieron y por ellas entraron Shaina, Milo y Shion

- ¿que sucede?

- Mi señora tenía que verla, algo grave ha pasado con Marin, ella … ella me ataco la noche anterior y sin embargo … era sólo su figura … lucia igual que Marin pero era otra persona completamente diferente

-¿Que quieres decir? – dijo shion

- Creo que alguien a poseído el cuerpo de marin

- Entonces es cierto- susurró athena

- ¿Disculpe...? – dijo milo

- Anoche … mientras éramos invadidos una presencia entro en mi habitación hablándome, por un momento lo dude pero ahora estoy más que segura, la diosa Hera esta en la tierra con los humanos, fue ella quien entro al santuario y seguramente fue ella quien tomo a Marín.

- y ese hombre - pregunto Shión

- no lo sé

- Entonces probablemente ella tenga algo que ver con la desaparición de Hilda también – hablo Sigfrid desde el fondo, todos giraron a verle cuando este entro junto con Bud y Syd guiados por Mu

- ... Dioses Guerreros … creí que ustedes- dijo athena

- Así fue … pero Hilda nos trajo a la vida de nuevo sacrificando mucho y ahora a desaparecido, alguien se la ha llevado y su último mensaje me pide que venga hasta ustedes

- Pero esto no tiene sentido … ¿porque Hera se llevaría a Hilda?

Athena meditaba, que tenía que ver Asgard con todo esto, que era lo que Hera buscaba, solo había una forma de averiguarlo y sabía exactamente a donde ir, pero no quería desatar una batalla aún, al menos no directa pues sabía que sus caballeros irían a buscarla.

- por favor dioses guerreros les pido que se queden en el santuario hasta que encontraremos alguna respuesta, haremos lo imposible por llegar al fondo de esto, por el momento les pido me den un momento a solas, Shion necesito hablar contigo – todos se inclinaron y comenzaron a retirarse, pero shaina presentía algo por lo que se escondió detrás de una de las enormes cortinas del salón, Milo noto lo que la chica hacia y se acerco a ella para decirle algo, pero esta lo tomo por sorpresa rodeando su cuello con su brazo mientras que con la otra mano le cubría la boca

- mi señora

- creo que se en donde contrar a Hera, debemos ir y hablar con ella antes de que se desate una batalla peor

- pero mi señora

- no quiero que los otros caballeros se involucren, no aún ven conmigo iremos a Samos a buscarla – ambos caminaron hasta los cuartos más adentro del templo de athena para preparar lo necesario para el viaje, Shaina viendo que se marchaban sale de su escondite junto con Milo quien la veía curioso suponiendo que la chica planeaba algo.

- ¿que pretendes hacer?

- Iré Samos a buscara Marin

-¿Que?… ¿pero que no escuchaste?, Athena no quiere que nadie se meta en esto todavía

- Ella dijo que no quería que sus caballeros se meterían, no dijo nada de las Amazonas, además tengo una cuenta pendiente con la bruja que me ataco, no permitiré que nadie me trate de ese modo y se salga con la suya, no voy a soportar más humillación – dijo antes de acelerar su paso para emprender su camino, pero Milo se paro frente a ella

- Espera... – la miro - voy contigo

- No es necesario dorado

- Iré contigo … aun no estas en condiciones para viajar sola y no creo que pueda hacerte cambiar de opinión … además se que mueres por pasar un tiempo a solas conmigo – Shaina lo golpeo fuerte en la mejilla pero no le dio una negativa por lo que Milo la siguió.

El sol comenzaba a asomarse por las montañas, Saga observaba atento como el cielo se iluminaba cuando noto que alguien se acercaba. El paso del caballo se escuchaba en el área y se detuvo cuando un caballero dorado se poso frente a la figura en el corcel.

- seas quien seas será mejor que des la vuelta y te marches enseguida- grito agresivo Saga a la figura escondida tras la capucha

- me temo caballero que no puedo hacerlo y demando ver inmediatamente a su diosa

- ¿pero quien te has creído?

- mi nombre es Laurel y he venido únicamente para hablar con Athena antes de que sea demasiado tarde...

...

Hola, se que me he tardado mucho sacando capitulos nuevos, pero estoy planeando algo grande, prometo ponerme al corriente, muchas muchas gracias por los comentarios... Saludos!


	17. Revelaciones

Capitulo 17

Miraba al horizonte, sus ojos estaban perdidos en el vacío mientras el viento tocaba su rostro, la vida seguía adelante pero para él era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, como si los demás siguieran con su marcha mientras él era abandonado en el camino.

- ¿Hyoga estas bien? – dijo Shun detrás de él, observado como el joven se hundía en la melancolía

- pronto lloverá.. el cielo esta gris …– se levanto el rubio ignorando la pregunta de su amigo, poso una de sus manos en su hombro y luego de darle una leve sonrisa siguió con su camino, Shun sabía que el caballero del cisne sufría y se desmoronaba por dentro y entendía por lo que pasaba, lo que pasaría con él si por desgracia perdiera a June. Aun así no podía dejar que su amigo se perdiera también, tenía que ayudarlo a superar su pena

- no será fácil que logres que salga de ese estado – hablo una voz detrás del joven de cabello verde

- ¡hermano!, has regresado

- era inevitable, pude darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando

- hermano no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que esta pasando, no esta vez… - dijo con tristeza en la voz

Laurel desmonto de su caballo acercándose hasta el caballero dorado, mirándolo directo a los ojos, retándolo.

- escucha tu actitud de chico malo no me impresiona, si estoy aquí es porque tengo información importante para tu diosa, sólo ella podrá ayudarnos a detener la furia que se ha desatado – le dijo al hombre frente a ella con firmeza evitando que su voz temblara ante la imponente figura del caballero.

- ¿como se que no me estas engañando? – dijo Saga perdido en la profundidad de aquellos ojos violeta

- ¿porque te mentiría?, tu destino, el mío y el de los demás depende del resultado de esta pelea, debes llevarme con Athena- no muy convencido del todo acepto el caballero finalmente ante la insistencia de la joven

Los dioses guerreros llegaron hasta el templo de Athena, nuevamente deseaban hablar con ella, pero para su sorpresa en su interior solo pudieron ver a Kanon que aguardaba

- ¿en donde se encuentra Athena? – pregunto Sigfrid ansioso

- Ella y el gran Patriarca se han marchado …

Samus era una inmensa isla en la que alguna vez se edifico el templo dedicado a Hera, ahora solo habían ruinas, más sin embargo era ahí el lugar en donde se encontraba el último portal al palacio de la diosa, Athena había llegado ahí dispuesta a enfrentarse a ella. Usando su cosmos logro que una puertas gigantes se hicieran visibles y se abrieran ante ella y ante el joven patriarca, ambos caminaron por las puertas llegando hasta un inmenso jardín verde, su camino de mármol les hizo llegar hasta el palacio de la diosa.

Las paredes, el piso y las columnas eran blancas con detalles en dorado, ahí en el fondo del gran salón estaba el trono de la diosa en la que ahora reposaba la imagen de Marin vestida con un traje blanco, compuesto de finas telas que caían con gracia en su cuerpo, una corona semicurva reposaba en su cabello rojo cubierto por una manta blanca y en su mano un abanico de largas plumas.

- Athena, es un gusto tenerte aquí – dijo la pelirroja levantándose de su trono para acercase a la visitas que ahora estaban frente a ella

- Hera … - contesto con suma seriedad la diosa

- Querida has tardado una eternidad en darte cuenta – sonrío maliciosa la reina de los dioses mientras posaba una mano en su barbilla

- No estoy aquí para perder el tiempo, iré directo a mi demanda, ¿que es lo que pretendes?

- No querida ese no es el modo de dirigirte a tu reina, aunque supongo que tu estancia con los hombres te ha obligado a perder los modales

- ¿Porque nos atacaste?

- Me temo que te has equivocado, yo no he hecho tal cosa

- Usas el cuerpo de una de mis amazonas y aun te atreves a decir que no has hecho nada

- Las amazonas han sido desde un principio mías, fue Artemisa quien te las otorgo por caprichos tuyos, esta joven me debe respeto así que usarla es un privilegio para ella – dijo viéndola con una sonrisa mientras sus ojos brillaban – y como ya lo he mencionado no he sido yo quien ataco tu templo

- En todo caso ese que buscas debo ser yo hermosa princesa – dijo un hombre de cabello dorado y tunica roja acercándose lentamente a ellos desde detras de las columnas.

* * *

- Mientras tanto en el santuario -

- ¿a que te refieres con que se han marchado? – grito el capitán de los dioses guerreros molesto

- Ella y shion partieron a una misión especial – contesto con suma seriedad Kanon

- Imagino que han ido a Samos ¿no es verdad?- decía laurel en el fondo seguida por Saga y Mu

- ¿Eso es verdad?- pregunto Seiya mirando a Kanon- ¿pero porque no nos dijo nada? – se sentía confundido pues Athena había prometido no volver a enfrentarse al peligro sola

- Ella deseaba confrontar a Hera sola para evitar una guerra – hablo el gemelo de géminis

- Una guerra que ya es un hecho – dijo la chica recién llegada sin pena

- ¿Quién eres tu? – pregunto Shyriu

- Yo soy Laurel, la ultima de una generación de sacerdotisas dedicadas a Apolo

- ¿Así que eres una sacerdotisa? – decía Saga mientras la miraba directo a los ojos, logrando que en la chica se reflejara un muy leve sonrojo debido a la profundidad de su mirada sobre ella

- Mafilios y yo solíamos trabajar para el dios Apolo

* * *

- En Samus - - - -

- ¿tu nombre es … Mafilios? – decía Athena sorprendida de aquel humano que ahora portaba la armadura de ares – ¿como es que puedes usar esa armadura, sólo un dios puede…

- ingenua … esta frente a un dios ahora – contesto el hombre mientras una roja energía le rodeaba.

* * *

- ¿un dios? – preguntaron todos los santos al unísono

- Si, Mafilios siempre le fue fiel a Apolo hasta que su deseo por volverse dios lo consumió, le pidió al gran sol que le transformara pero este se negó, entones Hera escucho su plegaria asegurándole que ella sabía como conseguir cumplir su sueño

* * *

- yo no tengo el suficiente poder para transfórmalo, solo Zeus es capaz de hacerlo, pero ese ingrato jamás lo haría, así que le ofrecí a este caballero cumplirle su deseo de otra forma – comento Hera mientras abrazaba al hombre por la espalda

- juntando la piezas … - complemento él

* * *

- ¿piezas? – pregunto Seiya

- Si ciertos elementos podrían volverle poderoso, algo muy similar a un dios – hablo la joven

* * *

- ¿que clase de piezas? – pregunto Athena sin quitar la vista de la mujer frente a ella

- ¿pero es que no te das cuenta?, déjame mencionártelas para ti pequeña- dijo mirándola con desprecio - la primera fue la inmortalidad, símbolo de un dios, la única forma de obtenerla era a través del tiempo, dime querida ¿sabes tu donde fue que Zeus oculto el poder de cronos en este mundo? – dijo mirando fijamente a la joven diosa que no dejo salir una palabra

- Horologium, Zeus oculto el poder del tiempo en una armadura que tu entregaste a las amazonas, cada vez que la armadura es usada, entregada, se inicia un nuevo ciclo temporal, con la muerte de Hades el inframundo quedo en caos permitiendo que pudiéramos unir la vida de Mafilios al hilo temporal del nuevo ciclo iniciado por tu amazona, lo único que tuvimos que hacer …

-... Fue detener el tiempo – termino la frase la joven de cabello lila

- Así es, la muerte inesperada de la amazona detuvo el tiempo de Mafilios volviéndolo inmortal.- sonrío- otro elemento era la fuerza, el enorme poder de un dios, ese solo fue accesible a través de un elemento que pudiera otorgarle dicha fuerza a su portador y que mejor instrumento que ...

- ... La lanza de ares … - dijo Shion

- Si, esa que su otra querida amazona encontró para nosotros

- Pero aun faltaba algo para terminar con nuestro objetivo – sonrío malicioso Mafilios - Para unir todos estos elementos era necesaria la sangre un dios, debemos admitir que por un momento tu estuviste al inicio de nuestra lista, pero nos dimos cuenta que a lo largo de tus batallas tu constante sacrificio por los hombres te había vuelto más humana … una diosa vuelta humana

- Por lo que posamos nuestra mirada el alguien más, alguien que por cierto no hubiéramos podido obtener de no ser por ti – dijo la reina de los dioses

- ¿Alguien más …? – pronuncio temerosa Athena, en ese momento las cortinas detrás de ellos se abrieron mostrando un inmenso árbol de cristal en cuyo interior estaba Hilda.

- ¡Hilda de Polaris! – grito la joven diosa al verla

- Así es, esta reina guerrera lo perdió todo gracias a ti, pero se sacrifico así misma ante Odín para recuperarlo recibiendo todo su poder, volviéndose una humana convertida en diosa – dijo el hombre de cabello rubio

- Su sangre divina era mucho más pura que la tuya Athena, permitió que nuestro objetivo se realizara, ese árbol se alimenta de su sangre creando las manzanas que le otorgan el poder divino a Mafilios

- ¿Como pudieron malditos? – dijo Shion atacando pero fue eliminado por el poder de Mafilios antes de que se acercara a ellos

* * *

- ¿entonces fue por eso que se han llevado a mi princesa? – pronuncio con ira en la voz Sigfrid al darse cuenta de la verdad

- eso me temo … - hablo Laurel bajando la vista

- ¿pero como es que sabes tu todo esto? – interrumpió Mu acercándose más a la chica

- como dije Mafilios y yo cuidábamos del ultimo templo a apolo, pero cuando su locura comenzó … huí de su lado, ahora vengo aquí pidiendo su ayuda para detenerlo antes de comience otra guerra divina

- ¿pero como vamos a poder hacerlo? el ahora es un dios y esta protegido bajo la fuerza de una diosa- pregunto Syd

- tal vez aun exista una esperanza, si lo volvemos mortal nuevamente – dijo Laurel- es posible, si volvemos a unir el hilo del tiempo que se detuvo, debemos ir al inframundo y regresar el alma de Hologorum al mundo de los vivos

- ¿que?,¿ pero que locuras estas diciendo? – grito Saga

- es posible…

- ¿como? – hablo finalmente Hyoga interrumpiéndola

- se dice que las almas sacrificadas se quedan atrapadas en el inframundo bajo las cadenas que las unen al lugar al que fueron entregadas, están protegidas solo por un candado que puede ser abierto por la llave del Hades

- aun así es una misión imposible, no sabemos en donde se encuentra esa llave, además de que esta solo responde al único y verdadero señor del inframundo que ha dejado de existir – contesto nuevamente el dorado conociendo bien de lo que hablaba

- aún así hay forma de lograrlo – todos miraron a ikki y a shun que recién llegaban a la sala- solo debemos encontrar a un nuevo rey para el lugar

- ¿pero es que estas perdiendo la cordura?, Hades no tuvo descendencia, no hay quien pueda tomar su lugar

- Pandora… - dijo de forma tranquila el fénix- Pandora es hermana de Hades, no de sangre si no de alma, es la única que puede tomar su lugar, ya lo ha hecho anteriormente

- Pero hermano Pandora murió durante la guerra santa

- No… sigue con vida y se donde podremos encontrarla

- Entonces debemos ir tras ella

- Hyoga … - dijo shun

- Iré contigo, buscaremos a Dinna y la traeremos de regreso – hablo el cisne mirando directamente a los ojos de Ikki

- Nosotros iremos tras Athena, necesitara de nuestra ayuda – dijo Seiya

- Sigfrid tu y los dioses guerreros vayan con ellos en busca de athena, seguro necesitaran toda la ayuda posible y puede que así encuentren respuesta, Mu convoca a los dorados y a las amazonas, si lo que la joven afirma es cierto seguramente intentaran atacar el santuario y debemos protegerlo, si logran tomarlo tomarán el centro de la fuerza de Athena en la tierra … y tu – dijo mirando a Laurel – lo mejor será que te quedes con nosotros en el santuario, seguramente ya se han dado cuenta de tu traición e intentaran vengarse

- Esta debe ser nuestra ultima batalla, es ahora o nunca – dijo seiya

- ¡Si! - gritaron todos al mismo tiempo dispuestos a cambiar la historia y a proteger su hogar y a su diosa.


	18. Luz

Capitulo 18

Athena miraba con recelo a la diosa que poseía el cuerpo de su amazona desde la silla a la cual había sido sometida, las cadenas con el cosmos de la reina no le permitían moverse, planeaban atacar su santuario y ella no podría hace nada por detenerles.

- no me mires así pequeña, este mundo necesita nuevos regentes, fuertes, dioses que los mantengan a raya

- y tu pretendes hacer eso con un falso dios?… un humano …?

- los humanos sólo son tentaciones e instrumentos … si a través de ellos puedo lograr mis objetivos que así sea entonces …

- no te preocupes Athena, cuidare bien de tu santuario – decía Mafilios burlándose de la joven, de pronto se escucha la voz de una figura detrás de ellos

- todo esta listo señor, podemos comenzar el ataque en cuanto lo ordene

- ¡Itza! – grito Athena al verla, pero entonces noto su mirada, había dejado de portar su máscara llevándola en su mano y sus ojos mostraban algo diferente – no … tu no eres Itza …

- por supuesto que lo soy … ahora más que nunca … y todo gracias a Hera

- ¿que? … - dijo la joven más que sorprendida de la seguridad con la que la amazona le contestaba

- Ella me ha liberado, me ha permitido usar todo mi poder y ser una verdadera guerrera sin tener que ocultarme bajo una máscara, lo que tu y tu injustas reglas hicieron con nosotras – dijo antes de juntar su energía rompiendo por completo el pedazo de metal plateado en su mano

- ¿Y ahora pretendes serle fiel a ella?

- Ella es la reina de los dioses, una verdadera diosa … y me ha ofrecido un trato que yo he aceptado

- La Itza que conozco no aceptaría ningún trato con la persona que ha atacado su santuario

- Ese ya no es mi santuario

- Ella ha aceptado estar de nuestro lado, es muy fuerte y capaz, pero tu jamás lo viste por tu envidia, por tu deseo de ser la única mujer en un santuario de hombres, por el hecho de querer ser la única adorada, la única en sus corazones- sonreía el hombre mientras hablaba - nunca les diste la oportunidad pese a ser tu quien las introdujo a la guerra, ella se ha ganado el honor de ser mi segunda al mando por su trabajo y será ella quien comande el ataque a tu querido santuario – poso sus fríos ojos directamente en los de la diosa sentada frente a él – comienza el ataque cuando desees Itza

- si señor – fue lo último que dijo la chica antes de dar la vuelta para alistar y asignar a los caballeros de Ares: Arco de Demios, Miro de Fobos, Leo de Estinfalo, Merk de Hisminas, Aron de Polemos, Camil de Macas, pamil de cidoimos, Yalthy de Alala y Amila de Tero. Ahtena miró a Mafilios sin miedo, sabía que sus caballeros vendrían por ella y salvarían el santuario, confiaba plenamente en ellos y no la defraudarían, el hombre dio media vuelta y siguió su paso hasta pararse frente al enorme árbol de cristal, Hilda seguía inconsciente atrapada en el interior el mismo, Mafilios arranco una de las manzanas de las ramas y de inmediato más sangre de la joven princesa fue requerida para formar otra, el hombre simplemente acerco el fruto a su boca y la consumió. Athena veía el sufrimiento reflejado en el rostro de la joven atrapada, sabía que sufría pero más que eso sabía que estaba perdida y prisionera en su propio mundo, lejos del real.

Shaina brincaba de una roca a otra tratando de llegar al templo de Hera, ella y Milo habían entrado poco después que Athena y Shion por el portal, justo antes de que se cerrara pero para su sorpresa este les había enviado a otro lugar, un terreno rocoso y solitario.

- Esta maldita trampa sólo nos hace perder tiempo – dijo molesto Milo al no encontrar salida para el laberinto.

- Creo que es más que obvio que ese es el objetivo – contesto la chica de cabello verde con cierta ironía.

- alguien nos ha estado siguiendo … - pronuncio el escorpión girando sobre sus talones para mirar al frente

- al fin te diste cuenta Santo de Athena – dijo una voz detrás entre las piedras dejando ver al dueño poco a poco

-¿quien eres? – grito el caballero dorado

-no necesitan saberlo si van a morir – entonces la figura les ataco, primero a Shaina a quien golpeo con una brillante luz lanzándola contra el suelo dejándola inconsciente, Milo ante el acto se coloco frente a ella para pelear contra su enemigo, era un caballero sin duda pero no de Hera, su armadura metalizada y rosada le cubría casi todo el cuerpo, era como una armadura divina, el casco cubría lo que parecían ser cabellos castaños y sus ojos violeta lo miraban fijamente

- responde ¿quien eres?- desafió Milo

- Mi nombre es Merk de Hisminas, caballero de Ares y he venido a matarles – entonces comenzó con el ataque – ¡Lluvia Roja! – grito haciendo que incontables esferas de energía cayeran del cielo golpeando a Milo que apenas podía protegerse de las mismas, débil se levanto del piso y lo miro retador

- No creas que te has salido con la tuya caballero, aun no me has vencido, además pagaras por lo que le has hecho a mi chica – grito antes de levantarse y ejercer las primeras agujas en el hombre frente a él, este lo vio venir pero sólo pudo esquivar dos de las cinco que chocaron en su cuerpo

-Tu técnica es estupida, te mataré antes de que puedas terminarla

- Tal vez, pero al menos ya logre golpearte – el caballero entonces miro su costado notando la sangre saliendo de las heridas, ahora estaba enojado y mataría al caballero dorado, junto su energía en su mano creando una lanza de luz, se enfrentaron nuevamente, la lanza golpeo de lleno el cuerpo de milo atravesándolo pero siete de sus agujar logaron golpear al hombre, faltaba tan solo una pero la herida en su abdomen era gran y dolorosa no permitiéndole moverse fácilmente

- Eres un idiota caballero, morirás antes de darme el golpe final … ah ah – dijo al sentir el dolor del poderoso veneno del escorpión, Milo sonrío ante el acto poniéndose dolorosamente de pie, se puso en pose y mientras el hombre trataba de evitar el sangrado le golpeo con la ultima aguja mandándolo a volar, sonrío ante la victoria pero pronto su vista se hizo nublada cayendo al suelo inconsciente.

Ikki y los demás había llegado a un pequeño pero hermoso pueblo en Alemania, uno de las pocos tradicionales que aun quedaban, en las cercanías del mismo se encontraba una cabaña acogedora con el fuego encendido, una joven de largo cabello negro salía de la misma al jardín para cortar unas cuantas rosas, rosas de un color rojo profundo, de pronto una voz le asusto.

- hola Pandora – la joven se levanto de golpe girando para ver al joven atariado con una extraña armadura frente a ella

-¿quien es usted?

- Creo que sabes perfectamente quien soy – Pandora no pudo seguir fingiendo no saber de quien se trataba pero conocer el motivo por que el estuviera ahí le asustaba más

- Ikki … pero .. ¿por que?

- Lo mismo quisiera saber yo – dijo un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos dorados saliendo de la cabaña

- Radamanthys también – dijo sin sorpresa el joven fénix

-¿Que es lo que quieres aquí fénix? – grito amenazante el joven parándose frente a Pandora para protegerla con su vida si era necesario

- No he venido a pelear

- ¿Que otra razón podría traerte aquí?

- No hemos venido pelear, necesitamos de su ayuda – dijo el cisne saliendo de ente las sombras – necesitamos hablar con ustedes, son la única esperanza que tenemos

June corría esquivando los ataques de su enemigo que hasta a el momento no había mostrado el rostro, los había sentido entrar en los terrernos del santuario y salio sin avisar a nadie tras ellos, pero eran muy fuertes y rápidos para ella, dio un giro y ataco con su latigo derribando a uno de ellos pero al acercarse este la golpeo en el rostro derribándola

- estupida amazona, creiste que podrias vencerme tu sola - dijo el hombre mostrando finalmente el rostro sonriendo al burlarse de la joven rubia

- si no puedo acabar contigo, al menos daré aviso a los otros caballeros

- lo dudo mucho – dijo la voz de una de los caballeros- ¿que harás contra todos nosotros? – pregunto antes de que las sombras de los otros guerreros se posaran sobre la joven de camaleon para volverse todo oscuro.

Shaina despertó con dolor en su espalda recordando que estaba en batalla, se paro a toda prisa pero para sus sorpresa sólo pudo encontrar a Milo derrumbado y herido en el suelo, corrió alarmada a él y lo giro sobre su espalda para mirarlo, respiraba débilmente pero estaba vivo, sus heridas no eran graves

- maldito caballero, casi logro matarme – dijo Merk detrás de ella y el dorado

- no puedo creer que sigas con vida después de combatir con el escorpión dorado- hablo la cobra seria - pero si es necesario yo te daré el golpe final

- puede que este herido amazona pero ni así podrás vencerme.

Mu recorría su propia casa cuando algo lo alerto, grandes presencias malignas se acercaban a las escaleras dispuestas a subir por ellas, salio de su templo a toda prisa sólo para encontrarse con tres hombres en armaduras impresionantes.

- no se que motivos les traigan aquí pero no permitiré que den un paso más, retírense antes de que sea muy tarde – dijo pero sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al notar como los guerreros aventaban al suelo heridos o muertos a los soldados del santuario, quienes seguramente habían tratado de detener a los enemigos, entre ellos June que parecía estar viva aún.

Los hombres sonrieron y dos de ellos le atacaron, sus técnicas eran fuertes pero Mu no parecía sorprendido, uno de ellos logro golpearle tirandole al piso, ansioso el hombre preparo el ataque que suponía le daria el golpe definitivo al caballero dorado, pero Mu también estaba listo para lanzar su golpe.

- ¡Revolución estelar! – grito lanzando su poder contra los hombres pero para su sorpresa este llego hasta ellos para luego tomar camino de regreso hasta el golpeándole, el caballero dorado se levanto con sorpresa en el rostro ante lo pasado - es imposible …

- debo admitir que la técnica que me enseñaste … maestro … es bastante efectiva – dijo Itza saliendo de entre las sobras

-... el muro de cristal … lo colocaste sobre ellos, por eso mi ataque no funciono

- si … La gran diosa Hera me ha brindado parte de su poder, ahora mis técnicas son mucho más fuerte que las tuyas querido maestro- dio una seña y los hombres nuevamente le atacaron, lo golpeaban y lo derribaban en el suelo, sin importar que poder usara el caballero, no lograba hacerles daño por el muro y por el contrario era atacado a si mismo, lo tiraron a una columna y estaban por dar un golpe más cuando una luz dorada los detuvo

- ¡Gran cuerno! – se oyó a lo lejos, Aldebarán salía del templo de Aries para ayudar a su amigo

- No me importa a que jueguen, pero dos contra uno no me parece justo

- Itza, no podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo aquí, debemos de llegar hasta el templo de Athena y capturarlo de una vez, Estinfalo quedate y juega con estos cabelleros – dijo gritando al hombre - se que tu solo podras con ellos

- De acuerdo – dijo antes de que Itza hiciera brillar su cosmos cegando a sus enemigos mientras ella y los otros dos hombres pasaban de largo siguiendo su camino y dejando a los otros caballeros pelear entre ellos.

Shaina se levantaba con dificultad, ese hombre era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba, pero aun así tenia que vencerle, recibió una nueva ola de ataques a los que solo pudo defenderse, entonces noto algo, el hombre era fuerte pero lento, su ventaja siempre había sido su velocidad y era momento de aprovecharla, el hombre preparo de nuevo su lanza de luz, mataría a ambos con la misma técnica, se arrojo contra la chica pero esta desapareció frente a sus ojos – ¡a mi cobra! – se escucho detrás de el y para el momento en el que volteo ya había recibido por completo el ataque, Shaina tomo su mano con la lanza de luz y le atravesó con la misma

- dulces sueños idiota – dijo mientras una luz entre ellos brillaba, el hombre se desintegro mientras ella caía al suelo rompiendo en mil pedazos su mascara, la chica se levanto de entre las rocas herida pero a salvo, busco a Milo con la mirada y corrió hasta el, lo coloco en sus brazos y le hablo para comprobar que seguía con vida

- Milo puedes oírme … Milo – era obvio que el joven estaba en peores condiciones que ella – Milo – los ojos del chico comenzaron a abrirse despacio, para mirarla fijamente

- finalmente …. Puedo ver tu hermoso ros … rostro – dijo Milo en un susurro sonriendo con calidez a la chica, para luego posar una mano en su mejilla – eres más … hermosa de lo … que imagine – dijo perdiendo la conciencia nuevamente.

Radamanthys se paro de golpe de la mesa al oír las palabras del fénix

- idiota que te hace pensar que dejare que Pandora vuelva al infierno … maldito

- es la única forma, debe de haber un gobernante en el inframundo

- no permitiré que sufra de nuevo, no volveré a perderla me oíste - hablo amenazante el ex general de Hades, acercándose hasta el fenix

- solo ella puede tomar ese lugar

- fue por eso que la saque del infierno – dijo una dulce voz que se materializo en forma de luz mostrando a una hermosa mujer

- ¿quien eres tu? – dijo hyoga impresionado por la mujer

- yo soy afrodita … fui yo quien saco del inframundo a Radamanthys y a Pandora, fui yo quien los trajo de nuevo a la vida.

- ¿Por que?

- Porque era momento de que dejaran de sufrir, vida tras vida volvían al mundo mortal para encontrase nuevamente, pero Hades se aprovechaba de ellos metiéndolos en la guerra para después dejarlos morir, el amor es algo que lucha y perdura a través de la muerte, no podía permitir que esto siguiera, así que los tome como mis protegidos

- Tu sabes en que condiciones esta la situación - hablo Ikki mirando fijamente a la mujer diosa

- Lo se y me temo que estoy de acuerdo en que es la única forma, sin embargo no tolero que decidan por ella, Pandora es la única que sabrá si quiere o no regresar a la oscuridad – todos miraron a la joven cabizbaja que sostenía su taza de te, finalmente se levanto mirándolos

- La pena y el dolor provocados por la guerra santa ha sido culpa mia también, pese a todo es mi deber pagar por ello, yo volvere al inframundo y cuidare de el

- Pandora - dijo Radamanthys sin creer la decisión de la joven

- Debo hacerlo, sólo así podré perdonarme a mi misma por lo hecho

-Entonces déjame volver contigo Pandora, no voy a dejarte sola nuevamente, no te apartaras de mi nuevamente

- Radamanthys ... - dijo en un susurro aceptando con su cabeza

- Entonces que así sea, les ayudare a regresar al inframundo caballeros . dijo la diosa rodeándolos con su luz para hacerlo volver a las sombras.

Milo despertaba finalmente adolorido, la cobra dormía a lado suyo mientras la fogata los iluminaba, el joven giro su rostro para perder su vista en ella, en el hermoso rostro que ahora era digno de ver, de admirar, Shaina abrió los ojos al sentirlo despierto y se acerco a el posando sus verdes ojos en los azules del chico

- al fin despiertas … - dijo tratando de ocultar su preocupación

- no quise preocuparte

- ¿quien dijo que lo estaba? – el joven se incorporo para tomar su rostro en su manos

- no sabes mentir – dijo mirándola fijamente seducido por los labios que moria por probar

- Milo … que? - pregunto la chica nerviosa

- he soñando tantas veces por verte finalmente sin esa maldita mascara, de ser yo el único hombre que disfrutara de tus ojos y de tus labios …

- que tonterías dices milo … lo mismo que le dices a cualquier otra chica – dijo ella tratando de salirse de su agarre, pero no lográndolo, si no por el contrario encontrándose fascinada al sentir la otra mano del chico en su cintura aprisionándola más

- ¿cómo podría decirle algo así a otra mujer?, si ninguna ha logrado hacer lo que tu hiciste sin darte cuenta … enterrarte en mi corazón

-¿que dices?

- debo confesar que eres arrogante, ruda, terca y … orgullosa, pero Shaina eso es lo que te hace completamente diferente a las demás, lo vi el día en que llegaste al santuario y de alguna forma ese brillo logro llegar a mi posándose en mi interior y anidándose ahí, no se como lo hiciste Shaina pero lo hiciste y sin embargo he guardado silencio sabiendo que tu corazón le pertenece a otro – ella finalmente soltó su rostro girándolo a otro lado para confesar

- mi corazón no le pertenece a nadie caballero, no permitiré que sufra nuevamente

- yo tampoco deseo hacerlo yo … - trato de decir el escorpión pero los labios de la chica lo silenciaron, tomo posesión de ellos hambrienta, como finalmente encontrando agua en el desierto en el que se había encontrado perdida por mucho tiempo, Milo la sujeto de la cintura mientras ella se subía a sus piernas, la abrazo con más fuerza hasta tener su cuerpo pegado al suyo sin el menor espacio, de alguna forma para él las cosas se estaban saliendo de control y fue al oírla gemir por la pasión del beso que el también correspondía que finalmente se detuvo.

- Shaina, esto no es un encuentro de una noche… no quiero hacerte daño … ni quiero darme cuenta al final que todo es un sueño – dijo con su respiración agitada mientras batallaba consigo mismo por no darle rienda suelta a su deseo por ella, si, el deseo de estar con ella, no era un simple deseo carnal, si no un sentimiento guardado en su interior por muchos años, bien era cierto que Milo se distinguía por ser un mujeriego, por sus largos paseos en la aldea y su retorno siempre al amanecer luego de haber estado con alguna joven aquella noche. Sin embargo ese vida no era llenadora para el, ninguna mujer lograba completarlo, llenar al vacío en su interior, se divertía y sin embargo al final lo único que lograba era marcharse del lecho antes del despertar de su pareja para recorrer el camino al santuario sintiéndose sucio, perdido, con el sentimiento de no encontrar lo que ha estado buscando.

Eran pocos los encuentros que había logrado tener con la amazona, violentos por lo general, pero el simple hecho de su presencia frente a el alegraba su día pintando irremediablemente una profunda sonrisa no solo en su rostro si no en su alma. Toda ella habían llamado su atención cuando eran solo niños recién llegados al santuario, durante su entrenamiento el caminos los había separado y sin embargo el se había dejado siempre iluminar por ella.

Finalmente Milo no pudo más que vagar con su imaginación añorando ver y sentir algo que nunca sería suyo, sabía a la perfección la situación por la que ella había a travesado al ser vista por el Pegaso, sabía que ella se había enamorado de él y sabía que había confesado su amor, había dado su vida y recibido heridas sólo por el, Milo la había amado en silencio por muchos años aunque su amor le fuera prohibido.

La joven no dijo nada, tomo la mano del chico y la poso en su mejilla nuevamente

- en el pasado era verdad que sentía mi corazón latir por otro, pero pronto me di cuenta que solo era mi obsesión... por la ley … pero solo eso y ha quedado por completo en el pasado … no quiero sufrir de nuevo y sin embargo a tu lado … deseo intentarlo - dijo ella cercando sus labios a los de el para besarlo nuevamente, esta vez con suavidad y ternura que el también regreso, tan solo disfrutando del beso y solo eso, pronto ambos se recostaron en su campamento improvisado mientras las manos de ambos se adentraban en los ropajes del otros buscando el calor de la piel ajena, la agradable sensación de placer los cubrió cuando sus cuerpos desnudos se encontraron, mientras su manos y sus labios reconocían cada rincón del otro, Milo le hizo el amor a Shaina como jamás podría hacerle el amor a nadie más, no ahora que la tenía a ella, busco complacerla a ella primero disfrutando de oír su voz llamándole, de verla perderse en sus brazos y en su toque, de sentirla llegar a la culminación mientras el mismo alcanzaba la suya

- Déjame amarte Shaina solo eso pido – dijo susurrándole al oído cuando finalmente se derrumbo sobre ella, se cubrieron con la capa del joven mientras dormían en los brazos del otro olvidándose del mundo a su alrededor.

Itza y los otros tres caballeros habían llegado hasta la casa de Virgo donde Shaka les recibió de frente

- Itza de Corona Austral has de saber que no permitiré que sigas adelante, te he dejado llagar hasta aquí porque respeto tu trayectoria como santo de Athena, pero si pretendes continuar deberé tomar medidas al respecto, sin importarme tu transformación en una furia

- Oh así que te has dado cuenta - dijo la joven con una sonrisa de medio lado

- Solo tu puedes salir de ese estado y te sugiero que lo hagas pronto, que te des cuenta en lo que te estas convirtiendo, si no das marcha atrás ahora ya no podrás hacerlo

- ¿Por que querría dar marcha atrás?- hablo con seguridad ella- El caballero más cercano a dios, así es como siempre te han nombrado, pero ahora soy yo quien porto el poder de un dios, Hera me lo ha otorgado despertando incluso una fuerza mayor dentro de mi, es gracias a mi transformación que ahora soy fuerte, tu nivel ya no me asusta caballero, ya no es diferente al mío

- Si así lo he decidido entonces que así sea, he de ser yo quien ponga fin a tu traición y a tu vida amazona – dijo Shaka sin abrir los ojos pero mostrando una gran frialdad en su voz

- ¡No!, seré yo quien lo haga – dijo Camus entrando al templo de virgo mirando fijamente a la chica

- Te adelantas a tu muerte Acuario - dijo Itzá con desprecio

- He venido hasta aquí para detener tu paso – dijo el caballero con seguridad pero la joven solo sonrío de medio lado nuevamente, levanto su mano y su cosmos brillo, de un momento a otro una luz rodeo a los otros tres caballeros y estos desaparecieron

- Debo dar gracias a mi maestro, sus técnicas incluyendo la de teletrasportacion es muy efectiva

- ¿A donde los has mandado?- pregunto Shaka

- El cosmos de Athena es muy fuerte, así que solo pude llevarles hasta más allá de la casa de capricornio – dijo mientras sonreía con malicia

- Vete ... – hablo Camus a su compañero que hizo un gesto de sorpresa

- Seguramente Shura se ha dado cuenta del paso de los caballeros pero Afrodita y él necesitaran de tu ayuda, alcánzalos

- ¿Seguro que estarás bien? – pregunto Shaka pero Camus no pronuncio palabra alguna, simplemente dio un paso adelante, con esto shaka entendió lo que quería decir y se marcho

- Itza sólo te daré una oportunidad de volver en ti, si te niegas … tendré entonces que cumplir mi papel como Caballero Dorado

- …. Jajaja… bien dicho Camus de Acuario


	19. Batalla

Capitulo 19

Shaina despertaba de su largo sueño en aquel campamento cuando la luz del día la ilumino, de inmediato busco a su compañero de pasión pero no logro encontrar su calor, comenzaba a preocuparse cuando una voz llamo su atención

-buenos días hermosa... – dijo el joven de cabello azul ya vestido con su armadura a distancia vigilando – no quise despertarte pero era importante no bajar la guardia, seguramente vendrán a buscarnos nuevamente.

- lo se – comentó la chica – lo mejor es continuar con la misión, debemos de encontrar a Athena y a Marin... me vestiré – pronuncio Shaina a punto de levantarse, pero el chico dorado se acerco a ella besándola rápida pero apasionadamente.

- terminemos la misión entonces, pero no creas que te has librado de mi ... recuerdame hacerte el amor cuando regresemos a casa - dijo pícaro mientras le daba espacio a la joven de cabello verde para que se vistiera.

Ikki, Hyoga, Mascara de la muerte, Pandora y Radamanthys habían llegado por fin al infierno, debían alcanzar lo antes posible al palacio de Hades en donde seguramente estaría aún la llave del Hades

- creo que nunca te agradecí que nos acompañaras Mascara de la muerte - dijo Ikki al caballero dorado mientras caminaban detrás del resto del grupo

- no tenías que hacerlo, me estoy reformando y es lo menos que pueda hacer ademas ... -hablo mientras se adelantaba un poco - ¿que harías sin mi?, conozco este le lugar mejor que nadie - finalizó sonriendo e invitando al fénix a alcanzara los demás.

Comenzaron a atravesar las oscuras tierras alertas sobre el peligro que pronto los alcanzo, de las rocosas paredes salieron manos y cuerpos que tomaron por sorpresa a los recién llegados, uno de ellos tomo a Pandora por la nuca ejerciendo presión logrando que esta dejara salir un grito, Radamanthys corrió de inmediato a ayudarla pero otros dos cuerpos le tomaron por las piernas, al estar en el suelo más cuerpos negros le tomaron los brazos y el cuello tratando de hundirlo en la tierra. Ikki y hyoga por su lado también trataban de liberarse de ahora varios individuos que los tenían prisioneros, El fénix dejos salir su cosmos arrojando a las criaturas lejos de el, pero entonces al mirarlos el chico de cabello azul se sorprendió, la tierra del inframundo se había caído de ellos revelando su identidad, sus ojos no creían lo que veían, era el padre de esmeralda, una criatura ya sin cordura pero dispuesto a matarle.

Mascara de la muerte era rodeado por los cuerpos de hombres a los que el reconocía, seres que el mismo había matado, mientras que Hyoga era atrapado por la gente que alguna vez había ido en el barco en el que el y su madre viajaron tiempo atrás y que finalmente se había hundido en el hielo.

- ¿pero que es esto?, ¿por que están ellos aquí?

- Son las almas del inframundo, al no haber quien les gobierne están perdidas, no saben a donde ir ni que hacer - contesto Radamanthys

- ¡Aaaa! – grito Pandora al sentir que el aire se escapaba de ella, Radamanthys extendió las alas de su armadura golpeando a los seres que se desintegraron al tocar el suelo, antiguos compañeros suyos, espectros de Hades que habían muerto en la guerra santa, como era el caso de Minos, corrió hasta Pandora golpeando a su enemigo en el abdomen derribándolo y desintegrándolo también, Pandora cayo al suelo tosiendo y tratando de recuperar el aire mientras Wyvern la tomaba entre sus brazos preocupado.

- Debemos salir de aquí o no llegaremos nunca al trono de Hades – dijo Ikki liberando a Mascara de la muerte mientras hyoga se soltaba también, Radamanthys tomo de la mano a Pandora mientras corría detrás de sus compañeros quienes abrían el paso al palacio de Hades.

Seiya, Shyriu, Aioria, Aiorios, Sigfrid, Syd y Bud habían llegado al fin a la isla de Samus y como invitación de la misma diosa, el portal se había abierto a ellos trasportándolos hasta un bello jardín, avanzaron mirando al frente las escalinatas para el palacio pero al pie de las misma había guerreros esperándolos.

- la Reina les ha permitido llegar por diversión hasta aquí caballeros de Athena, pero no avanzaran más

- no podrán detenernos - dijo Seiya furioso

- han tenido suerte, ustedes que se han atrevido a retar a los dioses, a matarlos pero ahora se enfrentan a algo mucho más grande, a la madre fuerza del universo

- ella ha tomado prisionera a nuestra diosa y no nos quedaremos sin hacer nada al respecto

- sus armaduras han dejado de ser divinas, ¿acaso pretenden aun así enfrentarse a los dioses mismos de la guerra?, los creadores de las armaduras – dijo Pamil de cidoimos, el hombre sonriendo divertido ante los guerreros frente a ellos, sabía que destruirlos seria una tarea fácil, Seiya esta por aceptar el reto de su enemigo cuando la mano de Aiorios se poso en su hombro.

- Aioria, Sigfrid y tu sigan adelante, nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos

- Pero Aiorios

- Estaremos bien – afirmo Syd mientras sorprendía con su poder a sus contrincantes, Aioria jalo del brazo de Seiya para obligarlo a avanzar seguido de Sigfried, Alala trato de detenerlos pero una flecha dorada cayo frente a ella y a los otros caballeros de Ares.

- Hemos dicho que nosotros pelearemos con ustedes

- Terminaremos con ustedes y atraparemos a esos tontos antes de que lleguen con nuestra Reina

Itza y Camus estaban listos para comenzar con su pelea, ella mostraba exceso de seguridad en su mirada, mientras que el dorado mantenía seriedad en su rostro, aunque sus ojos dejaban ver confusión, no quería pelear con ella, no quería herirla, no quería cumplir con su deber como caballero y sin embargo lo estaba obligando, la joven avanzo amenazante a él y el dorado correspondió con el rayo de aurora que reboto directamente en el muro de cristal de la chica regresando el ataque a el joven hiriéndolo, no se había recuperado de su ataque cuando la chica lo golpeo derribándolo al piso, sonriendo triunfante.

- crei que enfrentarte seria mucho más difícil pero al parecer no tardare mucho

- si estas tan segura de tu victoria por que no utilizas sólo tus propias técnicas, deja aun lado las del carnero

- ha!, no necesito de sus poderes para terminar contigo – dijo la chica retadora dispuesta a terminar con el por su propia mano

Afrodita y Shura, se enfrentaban a dos de los caballeros más poderosos de Ares, sin embargo no tenían miedo, no permitirían que avanzaran más, en la lucha habían logrado derrotar a Tero y a Demios, pero Fobos era muy rápido y no lograban ver sus ataques.

- Que quieres decir con que no podrán detenerlo?- gritaba Saga desesperado a Laurel en el palacio de Athena

- He visto los ataques de Fobos, no es tan fácil derrotarlo, es muy rápido, se escabulle entre las sombras, entre las formas asechando a su presa para atacarle, su velocidad lo hace invencible

- Pissis y Capricornio podrán con el

- Lo dudo, acabara con ellos pronto

-¿Que tratas de decir?, que la pelea esta perdida

- No

- ¿Entonces?

- tal vez no deseaba que esto fuera así, pero puedo ayudar, como sacerdotisa del templo de Apolo tengo el poder de la premonición, con el podrás saber el siguiente movimiento de Fobos

- ¿Que?

- Yo voy a entregarte mi poder para que puedas vencerle – dijo la joven sin más acercándose el caballero dorado de un momento a otro tomando por completa sorpresa a Saga, la joven lo beso tan profundamente que saga no pudo más que dejarse llevar mientras su cuerpo era llenado con un nuevo poder – toda mi visión del futuro ahora es tuya, con ella podrás acabar con tu enemigo

- Espera aquí, volveré pronto – dijo el caballero serio mientras daba la vuelta para salir del templo y ayudar a sus compañeros.

Camus e Itza continuaban con la pelea, los ataques eran para matar, para extinguir al oponente, no había duda en ellos terminarían lo que habían empezado.

-¿por que Itza?, ¿por que te dejaste llevar?, ¿por que dejaste que tu corazón cediera?, ¿por que te transformaste en una furia?

- supongo que tu jamás podrás imaginarte lo que alguien debe de sufrir para ceder a la furia – dijo la joven gritando, llenando el cuarto con su irá, recordando lo que había pasado

Mafilios se la había llevado del templo de Athena, la había apresado y llevado directamente al trono de Hera, la diosa se levanto del mismo y la miro fijamente, la invitaba a ser parte de su nuevo mundo lo cual la chica de inmediato negó, pero Hera había notado algo más en sus ojos, el sufrimiento de una vida, poso su mano en su frente y todos esos recuerdos volvieron a ella, la muerte de su madre al nacer ella, la perdida de su padre en la guerra, su tío entrenándola como guerrera debido a su linaje y luego entregándola al señor kido para volverla amazona. Fue ese dolor y esa rabia la que la trasformaron en una furia.

Camus volvió a mirarla, el rencor la consumía, su transformación en furia estaba casi completa, ella no volvería, era el momento de poner fin a la pelea, de cumplir con el mandato de su orden y destruir a la traidora aun si con su muerte muriera su corazón también. Reconocía esa pose, el caballero de acuario haría su mejor técnica daria su golpe final, pero ella no temía terminaría con el primero, ejecutaría su aro de la victoria, su más fuerte golpe y saldría triunfante, tomo posición también y lo mijo directo a los ojos, pero entonces algo en ella tembló, se sacudió al ver esa mirada en él, sus ojos eran fríos, sin sentimiento alguno, volvían a se aquellos ojos que todos temían, aquellos que ella había logrado cambiar. Si, había sido ella quien rompiera el hielo en el y era nuevamente ella quien lo colocaba en su interior, entonces todo el rencor en su interior se volvió tristeza, melancolía por los momentos que Camus le había otorgado, por la felicidad que él le había brindado,

- ¿que he hecho? – se dijo a si misma dándose cuenta de todo el mal que había provocado, de ser aquello que ella misma había jurado destruir, se sintió perdida pues ya no quería sentir más enojo ni pena, quería que todo ese dolor se fuera que todo volviera a ser como antes.

Camus lanzo su ataque y ella lo vio venir hacia si misma, pero simplemente bajo los brazos, quería liberarse de la furia y sabía que sólo el lo lograría, recibió de llego el golpe frío del santo dorado dejándose vencer, cayendo al suelo mientras el frío recorría su cuerpo, todo había terminado. El Acuariano se erigió victorioso, pero había algo extraño, ella no había lanzado su ataque, abrió los ojos al darse cuenta y corrió hacía la chica, se arrodillo ante su forma y la tomo en brazos, la fría y azul piel de la joven poco a poco dejaba de tener vida, la delicada y congelada mano de la joven tomo la mejilla del chico sonriéndole débilmente

- gracias … - dijo antes de cerrar los ojos, Itza había vuelto y Camus lo sabía aunque ya era tarde. Sólo su llanto pudo oírse en aquel espacio

Finalmente habían llegado al gran palacio de Hera, Seiya corría a toda prisa para salvar a su diosa pero alguien ya esperaba por el chico, su corazón dio un vuelco al ver a su joven maestra frente a el, era la primera vez que veía su rostro pero sabía que no era a ella a la que veía si no a la mujer que la controlaba.

- deja libre a Marin – grito Aioria dando un paso al frente

- Así tu eres el hombre que deshonro a esta amazona – dijo la diosa mirando de arriba abajo al joven de leo – he de admitir que eres toda una criatura digna de admirar Caballero – pronuncio sonriente la diosa enfureciendo más al joven, Aioria sin pensarlo corrió para alcanzarla, Seiya y Sigfrid trataron de seguirle pero Mafilios se metió en su camino.

- Creo que debo ser yo quien les atienda Santos de Athena – dijo el nuevo dios antes de extender su mano y empujar con su cosmos a los dos caballeros estrellándose contra el piso, Seiya fue el primero en levantarse pero su atención se dirigió de inmediato a la joven sentada y encadenada frente a el.

- ¡Athena!

- ¡Seiya! - grito la chica de cabello lila al verle

- liberala ahora maldito

- ¿O que? – el joven Pegaso no lo resistió más y se lanzo contra el "dios", este no tuvo más que extender sus manos para juntar una gran esfera de energía que atrapo al caballero robándole el aire, Mafilios lo empujo contra el piso nuevamente, Sigfrid corrió para ayudarle pero el santo de Athena se levanto primero poniéndose en posición para atacar, el hombre de cabello dorado sonrío burlonamente apareciendo la lanza de Ares en su mano retando al santo de bronce, Seiya lanzo su meteoro de Pegaso y aunque los golpes llegaron a su objetivo ninguno logro hacerle daño, entonces Mafilios ataco, de pronto todo se volvió oscuro y sólo un as de luz roja se pudo ver antes de que se escuchara el grito de dolor de Seiya.

Sigfrid no pudo más que sorprenderse, frente a el estaba Mafilios atravesando a Seiya con su lanza, Athena grito su nombre mientras su cuerpo caia al piso

-¡Maldito! - grito Sigfrid llamando la atención del hombre, este saco su lanza del cuerpo del caballero y se dirigió hasta el dios guerrero que ya estaba listo para combatir

Aioria había seguido a Marin a otra habitación mientras esta se burlaba de él, de pronto desapareció de su vista dejando atrás sólo las plumas de un pavo real, se acerco hasta ellas y de un momento a otro su cuerpo se paralizo, no podía moverse, estaba atrapado como con cadenas.

- eres un chico muy terco por lo que puedo ver, sabes que no puedes vencerme y aun así te has atrevido a venir – dijo la diosa apareciendo detrás de él hablándole al oído, mientras rodeaba despacio su cuello con sus brazos.

- libera a Marin – grito el caballero con desesperación

- esta amazona realmente tiene un fuerte efecto en ti, puedo sentir que te estremeces, que tu piel tiembla con el sólo contacto de la chica – tomo su oreja con sus labios y luego hablo nuevamente – como dije eres una criatura hermosa, digna de ser mi juguete, acepta y podrás tener a la amazona a través de mi las veces que desees.

- canalla, sabes que nunca aceptaría ¡déjala libre! – grito Aioria explotando su energía tomando por sorpresa a la diosa provocando que esta soltara su agarre.

Pandora y los guerreros con ella habían finalmente llegado a lo que quedaba del templo de Hades, aún se podía sentir inquietud en las tierras que los rodeaban pero si no llegaban a su objetivo ahora, no lo lograrían nunca, atravesaron las puertas y caminaron por los oscuros pasillos hasta llegar a la sala en donde aun se encontraba el trono del que fuera gobernante del lugar, Pandora dio un paso al frente dirigiéndose al centro mientras los demás la observaban, pero se detuvo al ver una figura oscurecida por las sombras ocupando el trono, era un hombre alto, de cabello negro y profundos ojos azules atairado con una enorme armadura negra.

-¡Hades! – gritaron los caballeros mientras Pandora aun lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, el hombre sonreía tranquilamente mientras se ponía de pie, agitando su mano para inmovilizar a los hombres detrás de la chica.

- Pero … pero crei que estabas …

- Muerto … - pronuncio el hombre calmadamente

- ¿Cómo es posible?

- Aun hay algo … o alguien que me mantiene con vida … al igual que tu Pandora

-¿Qué?

- Yo soy hermano directo de Zeus, me temo que no se puede terminar conmigo tan fácilmente, además el báculo de Athena no esta hecho para matar, aun y si atravesó mi cuerpo con el no logro terminar con mi existencia, sin embargo debo de admitir que pese a todo mi poder sigo siendo un ingenuo.

-¿Que quieres decir? – dijo la joven mientras el hombre se ponía frente a ella

- Antes que nada creo que debo de liberar a tus compañeros, pues han de saber que no estoy aquí para pelear, no de nuevo – dijo soltando a los hombres que ahora estaban más calmados y libres pero alertas.

- Después de que Athena y sus caballeros se marcharan del destruido templo de los campos Eliseo me quedo solo, en silencio, hundido en las ruinas con sólo mis pensamientos, recordando los siglos de batallas entre la diosa y yo, recordé como había comenzado todo, Zeus me había engañado nuevamente, me di cuenta de que había caído en su trampa... otra vez- dijo con algo de ironía dándole la espalda a la chica acercándose a su trono y posando una mano en el- Zeus logro que yo aceptara el mundo de las sombras luego de la repartición por "suerte" de los reinos, sabía que me había engañado y por mucho tiempo me sentí perdido hasta que una dulce luz llego a mi … pero nuevamente el dios del trueno lo había quebrantado dando otra interpretación a la historia- dijo con melancolía- afirmando que había sido yo quien se la llevará, quien la raptara y sin embargo ella misma lo negó diciendo la verdad, el rey de los cielos prometió no meterse conmigo o con nosotros nuevamente después de eso y sin embargo me pidió ayuda, engañándome – hablo ahora volteando a ver a su hermana a los ojos – quería poner a prueba a su adorada nueva hija, quería que ella fuera la encargada del reino de la tierra pero debía de ganarse tal cargo desafiando una amenaza que ella misma exterminaría con sus caballeros, el prometió que la verdad se diría al final pero no fue así, la guerra continuo hasta que mi hombres fueron derrotados, hasta que mi reino se extinguió por completo, hasta que yo busque venganza por un simple juego.

- Pero tu continuaste con la guerra - dijo la chica

- Tenía que hacerlo por mi honor, no permitiría que todo se quedara así, aunque he de admitir que a causa de eso este conflicto siguió y siguió durante siglos, hasta ahora

- ¿Que es lo que piensa hacer ahora? – dijo Radamanthys

- Como dije hay alguien que me mantiene en este mundo, ella perdió su vida en la primera guerra santa, se que regreso al mundo mortal en varias ocasiones pero estaba tan preocupado en ganarle a la diosa de la tierra que no busque por ella, ahora que todo ha terminado no descansaré hasta encontrarla – giro sus ojos de nuevo a su hermana – se lo que hacen aquí, lo que están buscando .. te ayudare a encontrarlo, pero no me quedare, no regresare a gobernar hasta que mi amada este a mi lado

-¿Que? – dijo Ikki enojado – no puedes dejar este lugar como esta, no te das cuenta de lo que ha pasado desde que te fuiste

- Se lo que ha pasado, pero no pretendo detener mi plan, como dije les entregare lo que están buscando, pero si así lo desean… si así lo deseas tu Pandora puedes tomar mi lugar hasta que regrese o de lo contrario dejarlo como esta, nadie te obligará a nada

- Ella no se quedará si tu estas aquí – grito Wyvern enojado poniéndose frente al dios

- Radamanthys espera – dijo Pandora tocándolo en el hombro para acercarse a su hermano – este lugar no puede quedarse así … yo estoy dispuesta a hacer lo correcto de ahora en adelante si tu estas dispuesto a hacer lo mismo

-¿Que dices? – pregunto el dios

- Yo me quedare en tu lugar mientras encuentras lo que estas buscando, pero tu deberás retomarlo una vez que lo hayas conseguido – estiro su mano a él – creo que lo debemos … hacemos el trato

El dios suspiro profundamente cerrando sus ojos, dio un paso adelante y hablo antes de tomar la mano de la joven – has de saber que no pretendo dejar mi deber de lado, no puedo hacerlo … pero no sólo volveré por eso si no porque una promesa hecha por un dios no puede ser quebrantada jamás – tomo finalmente la mano de la joven cerrando el trato

- deben venir conmigo, los llevare hasta la joven que buscan – pronuncio Hades comenzando a guiar el paso seguido por Ikki, Mascara de la muerte y hyoga mientras Pandora y Radamanthys se quedaban atrás

- ¿estas segura de esto Pandora?

- Si lo estoy- dijo mirando al joven de cabello dorado posando una mano en su mejilla – aun … ¿te quedarás conmigo?

- Siempre … te lo prometo – dijo besándola levemente en los labios para después tomar su mano guiándola a los demás

Fobos había vencido a los supuestos poderosos santos dorados y no había tenido siquiera que preocuparse por usar el máximo de su poder, arrojo el cuerpo de Shaka junto al de Shura y Afrodita sonriendo

- crei que las leyendas sobres estos guerreros hablaban de una fuerza especial, pero por lo visto no son más que una perdida de tiempo

- aún no te has enfrentado a mi Santo de Ares – grito Saga desde la entrada del templo de Pissis

- ah! pero si eres el caballero que traiciono a su diosa no es verdad, se dice que tu deseo por poder te había vuelto un guerrero muy fuerte, aunque comparar tu fuerza con la de un bebe no amerita un gran logro

- ¿estas bien informado caballero? – dijo quedando frente a el listo para atacar – ahora muere –hablo antes de lanzarse al ataque pero el caballero se esfumo frente a el apareciendo detrás suyo golpeándolo con su ataque –¡ miedo mortal! – escucho saga antes de sentir un gran dolor en su espalda – se levanto rápidamente buscando a su enemigo pero este había desaparecido nuevamente, sabía que seguía en el lugar, lo delataba las leves corrientes de aire que ocasionaba al moverse, pero no podía detectar su siguiente paso "su velocidad es su ventaja, nadie sabe en donde ataca" recordó Saga la voz de la joven advirtiéndole, entonces cerro sus ojos concentrado la nueva fuerza que la chica le había otorgado, profundizo en el tiempo y encontró el lugar al que llegaría su enemigo para atacarle.

El cuerpo de Fobos choco contra el muro al recibir el ataque del caballero dorado

- ¿pero como pudiste …?

- ya no tienes ventaja alguna sobre mi

- eso esta por verse – dijo antes de desaparecer de nuevo, se movía ahora mucho más rápido hiriendo al santo de géminis en más de una ocasión, Saga se debilitaba y por más que trataba de concentrarse para predecir su próximo moviendo le era imposible, un golpe finalmente lo dejo contra el suelo sangrando, no podía dejarse derrotar, no lo haría, cerro más profundamente su ojos vagando por el tiempo encontrando finalmente a su enemigo, pero no lo abrió los ojos aún

- ¡Explosión de galaxias! – dijo lanzando su más fuerte ataque a un punto en el horizonte, Fobos no pudo reaccionar, simplemente se desintegro con el poder del dorado.

Adolorido Saga se dejo caer al suelo aun con sus ojos cerrados, de pronto su mente siguió avanzando, siguió viajando por el tiempo hasta que …

- Caballero de Géminis – grito Laurel mientras corría desde la puerta de entrada del templo de Pissis, se arrodillo frente al joven preocupada por su estado

- ¿estas bien? –dijo la joven con seriedad

- logre vencerlo – pronuncio el caballero mirándola a los ojos profundamente, sin previo aviso la tomo por el mentón besándola sorpresivamente con pasión, laurel abrió los ojos desmesuradamente pero no pudo más que rendirse ante la agradable sensación que producían los labios del hombre frente a ella sobre los suyos … luego de lo que pareció un largo tiempo el joven la libero de sus labios pero no de su agarre, manteniendo aún su rostro muy cerca del suyo, sintiendo su aliento.

- viajar por el tiempo es peligroso, esa hermosa visión lo cambiará todo – dijo en un susurro Saga a la joven que le miro con seriedad al saber de que le estaba hablando, pues ella cuando aun tenía su poder había visto la misma imagen futura de ellos … y su relación

Sigfrid ya no podía más, había entregado toda su fuerza y su poder a la batalla, pero el ser frente a el no era un hombre si no un dios … y sabía que no podría derrotarle, Mafilios lanzo su cosmos con su mano contra el joven y este voló hasta que un fuerte muro lo detuvo, o al menos eso pensó pues al levantarse pudo darse cuenta de que no era un muro si no un cristal … un árbol de cristal

- ¡Hilda! – grito con angustia el joven al ver a su princesa encerrada en tal hermosa tumba.

- La princesa guerrera … todo esto es gracias a su sangre – dijo Mafilios detrás de el

- Maldito como te has atrevido

- Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer caballerito, ella esta perdida y tu a punto de morir – dijo antes de blandir la lanza descargando una cortante corriente que logro tocar el hombro del guerrero de Asgard antes de que este pudiera liberarse del ataque, su herida era grande y sangraba demasiado, ahora no podría defenderse.

Mafilios estaba por atacarlo nuevamente cuando una flecha dorada se acerca a el desintegrándose al contacto con su cosmos

- por lo que veo mis caballeros no pudieron con ustedes

- esos nunca fueron tus caballero, eran de Ares y tu los engañaste – dijo Aiorios retándolo mientras los otros guerreros ayudaban a Sigfrid

- vas a pelar contra mi SANTO – hablo con desprecio el nuevo dios

Aioria esquivaba con dificultad las filosas plumas de pavo real que Hera arrojaba a el, pero finalmente una logro darle en la pierna derribándolo, sabía que él era mucho más veloz que la diosa atacando, pero no deseba hacerle daño a Marin, no aunque fuera su deber hacerlo.

- debe ser un gran conflicto estar entre tu corazón y tu misión caballero, yo te di la oportunidad de estar a lado de la mujer que amas y te negaste

- tu no eres ella, jamás podrás ser ella aun si usas su cuerpo

- tu devoción a la amazona no harán más que matarte, que pretendes hacer con ella al liberarla, ambos pertenecen a una orden en donde una relación esta prohibida, jamás podrías tener el final feliz que tanto esperas

- al menos quiero intentarlo … lo único que quiero es estar a su lado – grito el caballero desde el fondo de su corazón, entonces una pequeña lagrima broto de los verdes ojos de la diosa, la mujer la tomo con sus dedos sorprendida de la misma sin saber la razón hasta que comprendió que era la chica quien lloraba ante la desesperación del hombre por liberarla

- Aioria … - pronuncio suavemente Marin, la diosa tapo con sus manos los labios del cuerpo de la chica más sorprendida todavía ante la fuerza de resistencia que ahora la amazona mostraba

- Marin se que puedes oírme- grito Aioria tratando de acercar a la verdadera Marin a la realidad

- ¡No!- grito Hera tratando de retomar su control en la chica – no voy a permitirlo, los matare a ambos primero ….

Los ojos de seiya se abrieron al escuchar el grito de voz de Marin, se reincorporo adolorido observando a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de la presencia de Athena encadenada a la silla, como pudo se arrastro hasta llegar a ella

- Seiya ... - pronuncio Saori con lagrimas en los ojos al ver el esfuerzo del Pegaso

- Yo voy a liberarte

- No puedes, estas cadenas tienen el poder de Hera si tratas de quitarlas te matara su energía

- Yo voy a liberarte … Saori … - dijo casi como suplica el chico ante algo que jamás sería suyo, se levanto y coloco sus manos en las cadenas para tratar de romperlas pero esta brillaron ante el tacto descargando un electrificante poder en el joven lastimándolo, aún así el Pegaso no las soltaría hasta liberar a su diosa, tanto fue su deseo por soltarla que su cosmos se encendió por completo proyectándolo a las cadenas que se desintegraron, agotado el joven cayo al suelo recargando su cabeza en las piernas de la joven diosa quien al soltarse le acaricio el cabello besando su frente.

Hades finalmente había llevado a los guerreros hasta una de las partes más profundas del inframundo, grandes y oscuras columnas adornaban el lugar, continuaron el paso hasta que de pronto grito Hyoga

- ¡Dinna! – exclamo el rubio al ver a la joven atrapada entre dos columnas con cadenas grandes y pesadas

- Detente – pronuncio soberano el dios del mundo oscuro – este es el santuario de los sacrificios, aquí es donde las almas entregadas a un propósito son traídas, mantenidas en un encierro como tributo al favor cumplido, esas cadenas son las que la mantienen aquí

- Tu eres el único capaz de liberarla, de regresarla a la vida – dijo hyoga parándose frente a el- que debo hacer para que lo hagas … - le pregunto desconsolado al dios

- Nada … no es a mi a quien debes de preguntárselo – dijo mirando a la joven de cabello negó – si ella lo pide, yo dejare que salga del mundo de los muertos

Pandora había entendido el mensaje y la mirada de hyoga era suficiente para saber su desesperación, se acerco hasta su hermano tomando su mano para rogarle que le dejara libre, el hombre de ojos azules afirmo con la cabeza y se acerco hasta la amazona caída, extendió su mano apareciendo su espada y luego con su cosmos la transformo en una pequeña llave que introdujo en el candado, las cadenas de la chica desaparecieron y de pronto sus verdes ojos se abrieron …

Aiorios continuaba atacando, pero sus flechas no eran capaces de tocar al hombre frente a el.

- ¡no!, yo no dejaré que continúes con esto, ya no te serviré más – grito Marin tomando su cabeza entre sus manos dejando fluir libre sus cosmos, la imagen de la diosa se proyectaba fuera de su cuerpo sin dejarla libre aun, Aioria al verla lanzo su relámpago que Hera esquivo dejando libre finalmente a Marin que cayo de rodillas al suelo, Aioria se lanzo a la joven para apartarla de la diosa que ahora mostraba su verdadero cuerpo enfurecida y con una idea, la mujer dio la vuelta rápidamente mirando a lo lejos a su cómplice.

- ¡Mafilios!- le grito llamando su atención, pero entonces los ojos de ambos se abrieron de par en par, de los labios del hombre salieron pequeños hilos de sangre que poco a poco aumentaban de tamaño, horrorizado el ex dios miro su pecho atravesado por una flecha dorada mientras se daba cuenta de que su armadura se había desprendido de su cuerpo cuando este había vuelto a ser mortal. El cuerpo de Mafilios sin vida se derrumbo en el suelo mientras la diosa se petrificaba al darse cuenta de su derrota.


	20. Seguir

Capitulo 20

Se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía cartas para jugar, le habían ganado, escucho entonces el crujir del cristal del árbol que atrapaba a la princesa de las tierras de hielo. El árbol se desmorono el mil pedazos dejando libre a su prisionera, Sigfrid sin pensarlo y pese al dolor corrió para atrapar a la joven que aun mantenía los ojos cerrados, sus compañeros le siguieron para protegerlos a ambos, a su princesa y a su amado príncipe.

Athena junto con un débil Seiya llego hasta el lugar para mirar a su reina derrotada, Aiorios se acerco hasta el Pegaso para ayudarle a sostenerse mientras la diosa daba pasos para estar frente a Hera

- se acabo, has perdido la batalla ya no hay nada más que puedas hacer- dijo ahora mirando a Aioria y a Marin entrar en el salón también.

- Esto no se ha terminado Athena

- ¿Por que sigues con esto?

- Que puede entender una chiquilla como tu, que puedes saber tu que piensas que tu padre es un santo, que el maldito vive en su palacio escabulléndose de vez en vez para ir a la tierra y divertirse con los humanos mientras humilla a su reina, si el puede salir y usar a los humanos como juguetes yo también

- Hera... – dijo con seriedad la joven diosa, de pronto una de las afiladas plumas de pavor real apareció en la mano de la diosa dispuesta a matar a Athena pero una luz intensa se poso entre ellas

- ¡Ya basta HERA! – se escucho grave las voz de Zeus en el lugar cuando este se materializo frente a su esposa, la visión de un hombre de cabello largo y dorado en cierta forma muy parecido a Mafilios

- ¿Como te atreves a presentarte aquí Zeus?

- Tu juego se ha terminado Hera, ya no tienes nada más Athena ya ganó

- Ha!, que es esto, otras de tus pruebas

- Regresa al plació del trueno ahora, deja en paz a la tierra – Hera lo miro con rencor, con un profundo odio

- Me iré, pero no volveré a tu Castillo o a tu lado … - dijo mientras su imagen se desvanecía, Zeus miro a la joven de cabello lila y le sonrío, se acerco hasta ella y dio una leve caria a su cabello, se separo de la joven y la seriedad lleno su rostro – hemos causado ya mucho daño a los humanos y nosotros mismos, ya no deseo que así sea, así que he de dar una nueva orden, ninguno de los dioses intervendrá en el mundo terrenal, todos deberán volver a mi casa

- ¿Que?

- Debes regresar a mi palacio Athena y dejar a los hombres

Todos los caballeros presentes abrieron los ojos de par en par al escuchar las palabras del dios, ¿a caso el Santuario dejaría de existir?

- no puedo marcharme Zeus, no ahora, no dejare a mis fieles hombres, no después de lo que han hecho por mi, no descansare hasta que ellos mismo tengan Paz

Zeus la miro directamente a los ojos, no le agradaba para nada su repuesta pero por lo visto no le haría cambiar de opinión

- entonces que así sea Athena, protege a la tierra hasta el final de tus día pero entiende que no reencarnaras nuevamente

- que así sea Zeus

El hombre dio media vuelta dándole la espalda, desapareció mientras caminaba dejando a los demás atrás, el palacio de Hera comenzó a desaparecer también poco a poco hasta que este se transformo en las rocosas tierras del santuario

- hemos vuelto a casa - dijo Shion

- así parece… -pronuncio Athena

Shaina y Milo había seguido con su camino hasta que este se transformo en el bosque cerca del santuario, no lo entendían del todo pero sabían que las cosas habían salido bien.

Hilda reposaba en la cama de uno de los cuartos del palacio de Athena con su caballero fielmente a su lado, sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse poco a poco

- ¿En donde estoy?

- Mi princesa al fin has abierto tus ojos

- ¿Sigfrid que paso?

- Es una larga historia que con gusto te contare en otra ocasión

- Creo que tengo leves recuerdos de la batalla, Odín hablo conmigo mi en mi sueño, me ha perdonado y me ha liberado de su precio por tenerlos de vuelta, ya no seré la diosa humana, simplemente una gobernante - dijo con algo de tristeza la chica

- Hilda

- Y ahora que soy completamente humana yo … yo deseo … yo – no dijo nada más, solo se acerco hasta los labios del encantador hombre frente a ella besándolo con toda la pasión y amor que había atrapados en ella, el caballero no pudo más que perderse en el fuego de la joven, la rodeo por la cintura y sus manos fueron subiendo a su espalda de donde jalo de ella para pegarla más a su cuerpo.

- Hilda … yo

- Sigfrid … se que es muy poco ortodoxo … pero … ¿te quedarías conmigo? … ¿me aceptarías a tu lado …?, ¿como la mujer en tu vida?

- Te amo Hilda, nada en este mundo me haría más feliz que tenerte a mi lado … como mi esposa – susurro antes de besarla nuevamente, de poseerla esa noche en aquel cuarto

Varios días habían pasado ya desde su regreso al Santuario, la batalla al fin había terminado y se veían tiempos de Paz

Hilda y sus caballeros ya se habían despedido de los guerreros atenienses y ahora hacían camino a casa. June se apresuraba a guardar sus cosas en la maleta mientras Shun hacía lo mismo, ahora que el Santuario estaba en Paz regresarían a la isla Andrómeda para reconstruirla y no sólo eso. Athena había cambiado la regla para con sus Santos, las amazonas no tendrían que usar jamás la mascara, de ahora en adelante serían guerreras por sus habilidades y no por un trozo de metal en su rostro y no solo eso, sabía del amor entre varios de sus caballeros y estas chicas y por sobretodo sabía que ese amor les había ayudado para superar las adversidades así que había quitado la prohibición de la relación entre ellas y los santos. Era por ello que Shun y June se marchaban se habían enamorado y ahora buscarían una nueva vida juntos en la isla de Andrómeda

Marín se había recuperado ya de la posesión de la diosa y aunque le costará admitirlo ahora era presa de una posesión mejor, pues desde su regreso Aioria no había dejado de verla en su cabaña para hacerle el amor y decirle cuanto la amaba, a su manera ellos ya habían aceptado por completo su relación y ahora actuaban como un verdadero matrimonio.

Shaina tampoco podía quejarse pues Milo con todo y sus defectos había logrado conquistarla, no admitían del todo aun su relación en publico aunque varios ya lo sospechaban. Milo de vez en cuando se atravesaba en su recorrido de vigilancia y sorprendía a la joven para besarla e incluso era ella quien a veces se aparecía frente a él sólo para provocarlo y hacer que le hiciera el amor como sólo el sabía.

Laurel sonreía mientras miraba a Saga discutir con su hermano nuevamente por la falta de alimento en la casa de Géminis, era gracioso pues jamás se imagino terminar viviendo con ambos hombres en el Santuario, después de que la batalla terminara Athena le ofreció quedarse a vivir en el lugar pues no tenía hogar al cual volver, por un momento dudo en aceptar hasta que la mano de Saga tomo la suya, aún no lo había aceptado pero sabía que el futuro le había mostrado una hermosa posibilidad a lado de aquel hombre y aunque tenía miedo quería intentar por una vez ser ella quien siguiera las predicciones, así que finamente acepto quedarse, de inmediato Kanon ofreció la casa de géminis como su casa pues se había dado cuenta de ciertas reacciones en su hermano y adoraba molestarlo y ponerlo nervioso frente a la joven.

Athena por su parte había cuidado de Seiya en su templo hasta que este se recupero, de vez en cuando en las noches se escurría a su habitación solo para mirarle dormir, algunas veces acariciaba su cabello o depositaba un leve beso en su frente, sabía que era lo más que podía acercarse al joven y se sentía feliz con al menos tener esos pequeños momentos que guardaría en su memoria. Cuando finalmente el joven se recupero Athena le llevo a su hermana para que esta lo llevara a casa, con todo el sufrimiento por dentro de ambos, se despidieron cuando este se marcho prometiendo que volvería para visitarles pronto.

Shiryu había vuelto a china para encontrarse nuevamente con la mujer que amaba a la que pronto pediría que se quedara a su lado por el resto de su vida

Todos habían reencontrado la felicidad o al menos eso parecía ...

El viento soplaba suavemente meciendo el cabello azulado del joven de acuario mientras este miraba al horizonte desde su alto templo en la montaña rocosa

- creo que ahora que estamos nuevamente es tiempo de paz es un buen momento para dejar de ser tan serio y agrio, crei que esta batalla te habría dejado por lo menos esa lección

- Tal vez no fue una lección bien aprendida – contesto el joven girando el rostro

- Supongo entonces que ha sido en vano todo lo que costo ganarla

- Nada nunca es en vano – comento Camus acercándose a la puerta de su casa pero deteniéndose justo antes de entrar – y tu lo sabes ...

- Supongo que mi llegada a Siberia no fue en vano – sonrío la chica mientras se ponía de pie frente al galante joven, este la rodeo por la cintura hundiendo su rostro en su cuello disfrutando de su aroma

- Por supuesto que no lo fue y esta guerra no fue en vano, logre tenerte de vuelta y ahora puedo disfrutar por completo de tu bello rostro y de tus deliciosos labios … Itza – dijo antes de besarla con pasión

- Creo … que has pasado mucho tiempo con Milo … Camus … se te esta pegando su actitud casanova- contesto la joven entrecortada después de que aquel beso le robara el aliento – ahora debemos de entrar para que descanses, aun no te has recuperado por completo, tu cosmos sigue sanando ... creo que te arriesgaste mucho

- No importa fue gracias al calor de mi cosmos que te tengo en mis brazos y lo volvería a hacer si fuera necesario

- Es curioso quien dijo que tu frío cosmos no brinda calor – pronuncio la joven antes de que el caballero de acuario reclamara sus labios nuevamente.

Dinna un poco débil había vuelto a la vida, ahora que ya tenía más energía podría soportar el camino de vuelta a casa, Hyoga la miraba mientras esta se despedía de Pandora y Radamanthys recordando las palabras del señor del inframundo cuando este le regreso la vida "cuida de ella caballero, no te atrevas a volverla a perder", no lo haría ya se lo había prometido a si mismo, cuidaría de ella y la tendría a su lado de ahora en adelante. Ikki se despedía de la joven de cabello negro y mientras pronunciaba sus palabras de adiós se perdía en la mirada de la chica, Radamanthys era afortunado por tenerla, si el hubiera … si una oportunidad se hubiera presentado a él, habría hecho hasta lo imposible por tener para si el calido cosmos de la chica, pero ahora sabía que su corazón le pertenecía a otro y había sido suyo por muchos siglos y no haría nada para lastimarla. Finalmente estaban listos para regresar con Athena.

Hades los veía retirarse desde lo alto de una oscura montaña, era el momento para hacer lo mismo, giro sobre sus talones listo para salir del inframundo cuando una voz lo detuvo.

- Zeus dio la orden de volver

- Creí que dicha orden había sido en general no veo porque sigues aquí

- Jamás volveré a lado de ese hombre … - grito Hera furiosa – pero mi curiosidad me lleva a preguntarte por que tu piensas desafiarle

- No te incumbe

- ¿Es que de verdad sigues enamorado de esa chiquilla?, llevas siglos lejos de ella … tu

- Se que ha regresado, esta en el mundo de los humanos, pude sentirla mientras estaba perdido en las ruinas del Eliseo, Mi corazón es de ella y no descansare hasta encontrarla

- Pero

- No volveré hasta tener a mi lado a mi adorada Reina, a mi amada Persefone.

Bueno ya por fin termine la historia jajaja , con todo y sus faltas creo que no quedo tan mal, he de admitir que soy una gran admiradora de Hades y ahora pienso seguir esta historia pero enfocada a este personaje, voy a hacer que las malas ideas sobre el cambien jajajaj espero... no se pierdan la continuación de esta historia de amor y aventura en: Love Sanctuary II: La Flor perdida ...

me salió mi anuncio sin patrocinador jajaja ... Saludos!


End file.
